Una Absurda Cancion de Amor
by Tani Neesan
Summary: ¿Sera que existe el amor eterno? ¿Incondicional? ¿A primera vista o que rompe todas las barreras? ¿Que demonios es el amor?
1. Track 1

**Tanita: **Ok gente, aquí les traigo la versión MA de esta historia, espero que haya cambiado un poco como lo prometí y que sea de su completo agrado. No pude resistirme a subir el primer track (así los he bautizado, se oye mejor n.n) porque la semana de regreso a clases probablemente este muuuy ocupada. Bueno, los dejo leer y espero sus comentarios pa' ver que les ha parecido, oki? See ya, bye bye.

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 1**

Oscuridad…Silencio…

Todo a su alrededor, completa y absoluta oscuridad, no existía el mas pequeño rastro de luminosidad que le pudiera dar una idea del lugar en el que se encontraba, pero, a diferencia del resto, de su cuerpo parecía emanar luz ya que podía observarse con completa claridad.

_¿Dónde estoy?_ Intento decir, pero el sonido no salía de su boca. _¿Estoy muerto?_ La idea paso varias veces por su mente, pero nada era certero. Comenzó a caminar pero no existía algún punto de referencia que le mostrara el movimiento; se sentía flotar, era como estar sobre el agua.

En algunas ocasiones creyó escuchar otras voces, pero jamás vio a otro ser, trato de recordar el porque se encontraba en aquel lugar o como es que había llegado, pero su mente estaba en blanco, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Empezó a sentir temor pero algo en su interior le pidió calma; una fresca brisa comenzó a mecer sus cabellos y una voz se hizo presente. _Calma Shuichi ya nada puede lastimarte, ahora solo te toca observar y aprender._

Shuichi intento decir algo, pero las imágenes comenzaron a correr frente a sus ojos, imágenes de su vida, de quien era y lo que había hecho. Su madre, su hermana, su padre y sus abuelos que habían muerto siendo él muy pequeño, todas las personas que quería se encontraban presentes, comenzó a recordar, todos aquellos momentos de inmensa felicidad, también los de absoluta tristeza, todos en conjunto le dejaban sentimientos e ideas de lo que debía aprender.

"La nieve cubría toda la extensión que sus ojos abarcaban. Iba en una viaje escolar en el monte Fuji, a su lado iba su mejor amigo, Hiroshi, al cual le agradecía todos los momentos que estuvo a su lado apoyándolo en los momentos difíciles de su vida, deseaba poder decírselo en persona, lo haría después. Había sido un día muy divertido, uno de los mejores en su vida. Nunca lo olvidaría."

_Fue un día hermoso, todo cubierto de nieve, tan hermosa y tan fría a la vez…_pensaba Shuichi, no podía dejar de sonreír_…Yuki…_

Algo en su mente hizo click y los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar tan abruptamente que solo atino en llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Alguien lo estaba esperando, habían hecho una promesa, Shuichi había hecho una promesa alguna vez y la había roto, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas, no podía romper otra promesa, no a él.

_No quiero morir_, pensaba, _¡No puedo morir¡Debo regresar¡Quiero verlo otra vez! _Más lágrimas cubrieron su rostro.

_Todos morimos Shuichi, es parte del aprendizaje, unos mueren jóvenes, otros viejos, existe quien ni siquiera llega a nacer. Es parte del ciclo._ Contesto la voz, tan suave y tranquila como la primera vez que Shuichi la escucho.

_¿Quién eres¿Por qué no me dejas ir? _Decía entre sollozos.

_Yo siempre estoy contigo, lo he estado desde el momento en que tu luz comenzó a brillar, y estaré hasta el momento en que se apague, te mostrare lo que has hecho y deberás aprender cuanto puedas y, cuando lo hagas, serás juzgado. _Volvió a decir la voz, en el mismo tono de antes. _Ahora debes continuar observando._

Las imágenes de lo que Shuichi había nombrado una vez como su muerte en vida comenzaron a suceder, el comienzo que lo llevaría hasta el final de aquella situación. Shuichi solo podía pensar en una cosa _…No quiero morir…No aún…_

_.69.69.69._

La luz roja, que se encontraba encima de la puerta de cirugía, continuaba encendida, llevaba así cerca de 4 horas y aun no había indicios de que fuera a apagarse pronto. Las personas que permanecían en la sala de espera habían intentado de todo para distraer la mente, charlar, beber café, ver la TV, pero parecía que nada disminuía la tensión. Decidieron bajar a la cafetería a comer algo solo después de que una enfermera les aseguro que los llamaría cuando Shuichi saliera. Dos personas continuaron en aquella habitación, Eiri Yuki y Andrei Romani.

Andrei tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado al hospital a diferencia de Eiri, que llevaba más 12 horas de estadía en el lugar. Se encontraba muy preocupado por la salud del vocalista de Bad Luck – como todos los demás -, quería escuchar su voz entonando alguna de sus canciones, ensayando las nuevas coreografías, verlo en las mañanas cuando aun dormía. Pero conocía el diagnostico y las probabilidades, no creía en los milagros y sabia que esta no iba a ser la excepción, solo podía confiar en la fortaleza y ganas de vivir de Shuichi.

Yuki caminaba de un lado a otro y parecía no pensar en nada, se había mantenido aislado a los demás, observando las horas pasar y el movimiento de la gente por la concurrida calle que se dejaba ver desde el décimo piso, tantas vidas, quizás millones, y ahora él se encontraba esperando a que una sola no se apagara. Solo la luminosidad de aquellos ojos violetas podía regresarle la extinguida calma. _Lo prometió_, se aferraba al pensamiento, como quien se aferra a una oración, _se que lo lograra_.

_.69.69.69._

* * *

**Julia:** Kisses kisses, reviews reviews, ok? Se cuidan mucho. I love all of you.

**Raciel:** ¿A quien amas?

**Julia:** A ti bombonsito. muack

**Tanita:** ...hombres...siempre celosos...


	2. Track 2

**Tanita: **Muy bien, aquí la segunda parte, he trabajado como burro

**Raciel:** ¿En serio?

**Tanita:** Bueno… no en realidad, pero he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo y este track es mas largo que el anterior. No deseo apresurarme a escribir y quitarle el sabor a esta historia por la prisa. Si acaso tardo en subir los siguientes tracks, no se me impacienten…

**Raciel:** ¿Acaso alguien lee esto?

**Tanita**: Prometo que esta historia tendrá fin, tarde o temprano. Ahora los dejo continuar, espero les guste esta parte y, ya saben…

**Julia:** Que esperamos ideas, quejas, felicitaciones, etc, etc, etc. Enjoy it.

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 2**

El cielo se había despertado completamente despejado esa mañana y así se mantuvo hasta que el sol se oculto en el horizonte. Shuichi caminaba alegremente a través de las calles que lo llevarían a su hogar. Había sido una semana terriblemente ocupada pero por fin había terminado y tenía todo el fin de semana para disfrutar un merecido descanso, aunque dudaba de que así fuera.

Yuki había partido rumbo a Los Angeles, CA a realizar una gira promotora de su nuevo libro, pero por lo que pudo escuchar Shuichi en los programas de espectáculos, este ya se encontraba entre los 10 número uno de Norteamérica, en verdad que su koi tenia talento.

8:00 PM marcaba el reloj digital en la muñeca de Shuichi, aun le quedaban dos horas hasta la llegada de Yuki, así que decidió prepararle una sorpresa; cambio de dirección, espera que el tiempo le alcanzara para todas las compras que ahora tenia que realizar.

_.69.69.69._

El vuelo con procedencia de California había aterrizado puntual sobre el aeropuerto de Tokio en Japón. Los pasajeros comenzaron a recoger sus maletas en la banda transportadora y se dirigieron a sus destinos, entre ellos el famoso escritor Eiri Yuki. Traía puestas sus ya conocidas gafas oscuras para que nadie lo renociera, aunque no parecía ser necesario ya que el aeropuerto se encontraba particularmente solo, claro, era febrero, casi nadie viajaba en aquellas fechas.

Salio del edificio y subió al primer taxi que encontró en la entrada, dio la dirección al chofer y se acomodo en el asiento trasero. Se encontraba agotado después de toda aquella semana de estar firmando libros y dar entrevistas, deseaba poder estar pronto en su cama y dormir hasta muy tarde.

Veía la ciudad a través de las ventanas del auto, ya no había nieve en las calles ni en los parques pero aun corría un aire helado en la noche y las madrugadas. Le traía muchos recuerdos esa época del año, pero el tiempo había tomado su curso y él aun seguía en este, tratando de vivir cada día sin permitir que el pasado lo atormentara, todo esto lo había logrado gracias a una persona, aunque nunca lo dijera abiertamente sabia que era así.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Subió el cuello del abrigo intentando cubrirse un poco mas, pero sabia que no era a causa del frió, sino de lo ocurrido unos días atrás y las preguntas que surgieron a partir de entonces.

La semana lejos de su pareja le habían servido para meditar lo que había ocurrido en su vida hasta entonces, como el pasado quedaba atrás y su persona cambiaba según transcurrían las estaciones, pero las cosas no son miel sobre hojuelas y él lo sabia perfectamente, no podían continuar así para siempre, todo acaba al final. Todo se termina rompiendo, tarde o temprano.

El conductor aviso que habían llegado a la dirección dada, tomo el dinero y dio las buenas noches al pasajero, se alejo por la amplia calle. Eiri tomo el elevador y pulso el botón del piso en el que estaba su departamento, espero unos momentos y la puerta se abrió, camino los últimos pasos e introdujo la llave en la cerradura. El lugar se encontraba completamente oscuro. _Debe estar "trabajando"_ pensó sarcásticamente, busco el interruptor en la pared cuando sintió que algo se le venia encima y casi lo derribaba.

¡YUKI! – esa voz le grito en el oído casi reventándolo - ¡Te extrañe mucho! Que bueno que regresaste ¿Cómo te fue¿Me trajiste algo? –

Bien y no – contesto, intentando mostrarse molesto. – ¿Quieres hacer el favor de quitarte de encima? No puedo caminar, baka. –

¡Ah! Lo siento – siguió los pasos del escritor hasta la habitación. - ¿Estuvo bien la gira? Escuche que a tu libro le iba muy bien¿es cierto? – decía muy animadamente.

¿Si ya sabes la respuesta, para que preguntas? –

Porque… quería que tú me lo dijeras… – hizo un puchero. _Solo quería hacer plática¿Por qué se enoja tanto conmigo? _pensó.

Yuki suspiro, a veces su pareja podía ser muy molesta pero tierna a la vez. – Ya te lo dije – suavizo su voz – me fue bien y como supongo que escuchaste la editorial esta muy complacida por las ventas¿feliz? –

Si, gracias – una gran sonrisa cubrió su rostro. – Te prepare una sorpresa. –

¿Sorpresa? –

Si, pero tienes que cerrar los ojos. –

No –

Pero… si no los cierras, no es sorpresa. –

No estoy para juegos Shuichi, solo quiero dormir. – dijo tajantemente.

Pero… - lagrimitas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Ya te dije que NO y es definitivo. –

_.69.69.69._

Shuichi guiaba de la mano a Yuki a través de los pasillos del departamento porque este tenía los ojos cerrados.

¡Ya los puedes abrir! – dijo Shuichi.

Se encontraban en el comedor, la mesa estaba cubierta con un mantel blanco, rosas en un florero y velas sobre los candelabros, la habitación lucia completamente distinta bajo los efectos de aquella luz. La cena se encontraba servida para dos.

¿Te gusta? – pregunto el cantante.

¿Tú preparaste esto? –

¡Si! – se sentía orgulloso.

¿Tú solo? –

…si… ¿Por qué? – ya no tanto.

Eiri se acerco a la mesa, los platos estaban cubiertos por charolas.

Supongo que son hamburguesas – dijo mientras le echaba un vistazo a la mesa.

¡Claro que no¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – se mostraba un poco ofendido.

Shuichi, te conozco. Si no son hamburguesas, de seguro es algún alimento abundante en grasas, de un tiempo de compra de 15 minutos o menos y cero saludable. – trataba de no imaginar la asquerosidad que podía esconderse en tan lindo decorado. – O por lo menos lo pensaste. Y no me mientas. – dijo antes de que Shu comenzara a protestar.

Yo… bueno… al principio lo pensé…-

Lo sabía. – giro los ojos.

Pero como no te gusta nada de eso, cambie de idea y pase a un restaurante al que vas muy seguido y… – comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

¿Y? –

Y, como no entendí nada de la carta, el mesero me explico lo que eran y… ¡me dio mucho asco¡Cómo puedes comer caracoles? –

Restaurante francés, debí imaginarlo. –

Así que me puse a buscar otra cosa, pero no encontraba nada. Entonces recordé un lugar al que fuimos hace tiempo y que nos había gustado a ambos, así que compre todo ahí. Espero que te guste. – esto ultimo lo dijo en susurro mientras que quitaba las charolas que cubría los platos.

Comida italiana… supongo que… - comenzó a recorrer los platillos con la vista – claro, pizza. – Lanzo una mirada acusadora contra el pelirrosa.

Si… – evadió la mirada – ¿te gusta? –

Supongo que esta bien… – dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

¿En verdad¡Que bueno! – Shuichi estaba muy feliz. – Pero… -

¿Qué? – Yuki comenzó a servirse pasta.

¿Cómo supiste que todo lo había comprado? Pude haberlo cocinado. –

Lo único que te he visto "cocinar" es un plato de cereal con leche y a lo mucho un emparedado con mermelada. Si tú hubieses preparado todo esto, lo mas seguro es que no estuviéramos cenando o, en el peor de los casos, el edificio se encontraría en llamas en este preciso momento. –

¡YUKI¡Por qué dices eso? No soy tan malo en la cocina… ¿o si? –

El peor – una sonrisa se curveo en sus labios.

¡Yuki! –

Será mejor que comiences a comer – sirvió vino tinto en las copas – o tendrás que comer la pizza fría. – la sonrisa fue evidente en los dos.

_.69.69.69._

_¿Qué paso después? _Pregunto la voz.

_Yuki y yo nos fuimos a la habitación, estuvimos juntos. Fue una noche maravillosa._

_¿Paso algo extraño? Algo fuera de lugar, que no fuera común en él._

_No, no paso nada._

_¿Seguro?_

_¿Qué insinúas¡Claro que no hubo nada extraño, Yuki era Yuki y yo era yo¡nada más!_

_Recuerda Shuichi, tienes que recordar todo para poder crecer._

_No puedo. _Su voz era desesperada._ Me pides que recuerde cosas que no puedo… porque nunca paso nada malo. _Comenzó a llorar._ No paso nada…_

_Mi querido niño, no cierres tu mente a la verdad. Dices no poder recordar porque en realidad no quieres hacerlo, te cierras ante una verdad que temes que te destruya. Pero debes verlo, debes aprender de ello… Aunque duela... La verdad siempre duele…_

_.69.69.69._

* * *

**Julia:** Kisses kisses

**Raciel:** ……

**Julia:** Para mi papasito, (susurro) y para todos los lectores

**Raciel:** Ya vamonos.

**Julia:** Y dejen su so beautiful review, ok? Bye bye.


	3. Track 3

**Tanita:** Bueno bueno, aki esta la tercera parte de esta historia y kiero comentar k ya comenze a escribir la kinta, asi k no desespereis.

**Raciel:** en verdad¿alguien lee esto?

**Julia:** Raciel, no importa la cantidad sino la calidad.

**Tanita:** ella tiene toda la razon, asi k mientras Yo me sienta satisfecha (aunk no tanto he de admitir) continuare publicando. Hize una promesa y no la voy a romper.

**Julia:** Bravo, uuuhhh! Tanita pa' presidente!

**Tanita:** Gracias chikillos y chikillas.

**Julia:** Gracias Kmiloncia, por ser tan linda persona, hasta Raciel te estima

**Raciel:** Eso no es cierto, yo solo dije k admiraba k tuviera tanta paciencia pa' soportar esta tortura de historia.

**Julia:** Ya ves.

**Tanita:** Si, muchas gracias amiguis, y k te recuperes pronto. Por cierto, Julia tu kerias preguntar algo, no?

**Julia:** Sipi, como es k te fractures? yo una vez me lastime una pierna pork salte del techo de un edificio n.n, tu hiciste lo mismo?

**Tanita:** o.o k hiciste k? bueno... espero k ella no hayas hecho lo mismo... o si Kmiloncia?

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 3.**

_Mi querido niño, no cierres tu mente a la verdad. Dices no poder recordar porque en realidad no quieres hacerlo, te cierras ante una verdad que temes que te destruya. Pero debes verlo, debes aprender de todo esto… Aunque duela… La verdad siempre duele… _La voz era consoladora, había algo en ella que la hacia reconfortante. _¿Qué paso después de esa noche?_

_Nada… _Shuichi comenzó a hacer memoria_. Yuki comenzó a actuar muy extraño… Empezó a alejarse de mí… Como… como si él…_La voz se le apago por completo, seguía siendo muy doloroso aunque hacia largo tiempo de todo aquello.

_¿Cómo si el ya no te amara_? Completo la voz. Shuichi sintió aquellas palabras como un balde de agua fría¿era eso lo que había ocurrido¿El amor que sentían había… había muerto?

_.69.69.69._

El aire aun era frió, las festividades navideñas habían terminado y era hora de regresar a la rutina del trabajo y la escuela. En esos días, en que todo el mundo recordaba los bonitos momentos que habían pasado con familiares y amigos, Shuichi solo podía pensar en Yuki y su actitud mas fría de lo normal. Era cierto que esa época no traía recuerdos muy alegres al escritor, pero, aun así, su comportamiento había sido completamente distinto.

_Tengo que dejar de pensar en esto_, se reprimió. _Si alguien se da cuenta de seguro se van a preocupar y no quiero arruinarles el día. Seguro que a Yuki se le pasa lo que sea que le este pasando y volverá a ser el mismo de siempre. _–Animo Shuichi– se dijo a si mismo –todo va a estar muy bien–. Y con una sonrisa en su rostro entro a NG Records.

_.69.69.69._

Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos dorados se encontraba sentado en su escritorio tecleando sobre su laptop lo que era su nueva novela. Comenzaba como una hermosa historia de amor entre una joven pareja que se había jurado amor eterno pero, conforme avanzaban los capítulos, esta se tornaba mas oscura y dolorosa para los protagonistas, donde los celos, la traición y el odio terminaban destruyendo todo lo que se había creado con infinito esmero.

Se detuvo, había concluido ya con sus cuatro horas de trabajo obligatorio y no sentía deseos de trabajar horas extras, no ese día. Salio del estudio y se dirigió a la cocina mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, tomo una cerveza del refrigerador y fue a beberla en el balcón del piso.

El cielo aun estaba cubierto con nubes que pronosticaban nieve para ese día. Eiri tenía la vista fija en la nada, sin prestar atención a lo que ocurriera o dejara de suceder, estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos buscando una salida a todo aquello.

_¿Qué es lo que siento,_ se preguntaba. _¿Qué es lo que realmente siento? Le debo mucho y eso lo se muy bien, sin él no estaría aquí en este momento. Pero… ¿Por qué siempre lastimo a la gente? Nunca quise ser especial para nadie, nunca. Pero ¿me escucho? No, jamás lo hizo, es un idiota…_

Se giro, recargo su peso contra el barandal y, con la vista, comenzó a buscar algo que no pudo encontrar. Dio un largo trago a la lata, pero solo se encontró con el sabor amargo de la bebida y nada más.

_¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

–No lo se– respondió a la nada.

_¡Contesta!_

–Quiero que sea feliz… y se que a mi lado no lo va a ser…– desvió la mirada como queriendo evitar a su interlocutor, en su rostro se refleja la tristeza que lo embargaba.

_¿Cómo lo sabes? Él te ha dicho que te ama._

–Yo no puedo darle lo que me pide. No puedo ser la persona que él desea… solo termino lastimándole una y otra vez, y se… que no va a soportarlo por siempre…–

_¿Piensas contarle lo que sucedió?_

–No–

_¿Por qué?_

–No merece sufrir más, es mejor que nunca lo sepa… No lo soportaría. –

_¿Él…o tú?_

–…Ambos…Lo traicione y eso es algo que jamás podré perdonarme…Por eso… todo debe terminar…por nuestro bien…–

Arrojo la lata vacía en el cesto de la basura, tomo un abrigo, las llaves y salio del departamento lanzado una ultima mirada lacónica al lugar. Estaba dispuesto a terminar con aquello que se había iniciado, sin querer, dos años atrás.

_.69.69.69._

* * *

**Tanita:** fin del track 3

**Raciel:** en serio? esto hay k celebrarlo

**Julia:** SI! A donde vamos bomboncito?

**Tom:** A ver un partido de fut

**Tanita:** Tom, ya saliste del hospital psikiatrico?

**Tom:** u.u si...

**Julia:** y no gracias a ustedes dos!

**Raciel y Tanita:** o.oU

**Raciel:** yo no kiero ir a un estupido partido de soccer, son demasiado idiotas

**Tom:** TT.TT

**Julia:** VAMOS PORK VAMOS! Y NO ACEPTO NEGATIVAS DE NINGUNO DE UDS DOS! KEDO CLARO?

**Raciel y Tanita:** ...si...T.T

**Julia:** Bien, vamonos.

**Tom:** SIII!


	4. Track 4

**Tanita: **Hola people! Aki de nuevo, con el nuevo track que espero sea de su agrado.

**Julia:** Pero pork tardaste tanto en publicar?

**Raciel:** Por floja, k mas?

**Tanita:** U.U bueno… temo decir k Raciel tiene razón…

**Raciel:** o.oU en serio?

**Tanita:** Es k entre la escuela, paseos, idas al cine, el gimnasio y la alberca, termino ya sin ganas de hacer nada. Además, como dice mi primis Carla, esta casa tiene un aire tal k da mucha flojera y mejor terminas durmiéndote

**Julia:** Eso es cierto… zzz…

**Tanita**: Pero no se preocupen, prometo ponerme a escribir pa' por lo menos tener la historia ya terminada e irla publicando poco a pokito. Mientras tanto, les dejo leer.

**Raciel**: Enjoy it

**Julia y Tanita:** o.o?

**Raciel:** k? Es lo k siempre dicen!

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 4.**

_Nunca imagine que pensara de esa forma…_ Le dolía en el alma ver a Yuki así, tan triste.

_Una vez intento decírtelo, pero tú…_

_Pero yo no quise escuchar._ Interrumpió Shuichi. _Estaba tan cegado por el dolor y el profundo rencor que sentía, que no quise escucharlo y, en cambio, me porte de la forma más altanera y prepotente que pude._

_¿Lo recuerdas? Tú lo odiabas¿no es así?_

_No._ Contesto con completa seguridad. _Lo intente muchas veces pero nunca lo logre, fue tanto el amor y la devoción que le profese alguna vez que en mi corazón el odio no tenía lugar…_

_Entonces…_dijo la misteriosa voz.

_Recuerdo que nuestro primer encuentro fue una completa casualidad. A veces imagino que si hubiese sido todo planeado no hubiera resultado de aquella forma. Hacia ya tiempo que yo me había alejado de su vida y marchado a otro país; me encontraba de regreso en la hermosa tierra que me vio crecer para dar una serie de conciertos y, ese día en particular, teníamos una entrevista muy importante en la que estarían otras celebridades. Mis amigos y manager intentaron advertirme sobre quien estaría, pero me sentía tan poderoso e importante que todo eso lo veía como una tontería. No me importaba quien mas estaba invitado, YO era la estrella…_

Shuichi se detuvo un momento, suspiro, trato de poner los recuerdos en orden y prosiguió.

"_Cuando lo vi sentado en uno de los sillones de aquel estudio, el corazón me dio un vuelco tremendo, podía sentir como casi salía de mi pecho, pero yo había cambiado, el niñito siempre feliz y completamente transparente ya no existía. Me dedique a hablar de mí, solo yo, yo, yo y después Bad Luck, hacia comentarios de los conciertos, los lugares, los fans y el gran éxito que alcanzamos en diversos países. Reía con los comentarios de los otros invitados o lanzaba despectivas críticas a los que intentaban robarme cámara. A Yuki, simplemente lo ignore y él jamás intento llamar la atención de nadie._

"_Después, él intento comunicarse conmigo, hacerme ver lo mal que había obrado y lo arrepentido que estaba. Ya te conté lo que paso, lo ignore olímpicamente, en contra de lo que todos me decían, aun en contra de mi mismo…El Shuichi que él llego a conocer en aquel parque, que ahora me parece tan distinto y lejano, lo encerré en lo mas profundo de mi ser y no deje que saliera…Nunca mas…_

_¿Te arrepientes?_

_¿De haberme comportado como un imbecil?... A veces…Quería que él sintiera lo mismo que yo, pero creo que me pase, nunca volví a saber algo de él, mejor dicho nunca intente buscar información, yo solo quería olvidarlo…_

_Pero…_

_Nunca lo logre… _Shuichi se abrazo a si mismo intentando darse un calor que faltaba en su cuerpo, un calor que deseaba sentir pronto.

Las imágenes comenzaron a distorsionarse de nuevo, se convirtieron en un enorme torbellino de sonido y colores que envolvió todo a su alrededor.

_Regresemos al momento de la separación._ Dijo la voz y los colores comenzaron a tomar forma. _Aun falta mucho y tenemos poco tiempo._

Shuichi se abrazo con mas fuerza, comenzaba a temer lo peor.

_.69.69.69._

Yuki bajo del auto y camino hacia el edificio donde vivía. Había pasado el resto de la tarde intentando aclarar un poco su mente buscando la forma de solucionar o terminar definitivamente con aquella situación que lo traía tan fuera de la realidad. _Si nunca hubiera ido a esa maldita gira…_

Había realizado una gira para promocionar la nueva publicación que su editorial lanzo en América. Según él, la gira había sido completamente innecesaria, ya que su nombre tenia un poderoso renombre en esta parte del mundo, aun así, tuvo que pasar una semana y media lejos de su koi firmando libros a cuanta fan loca se le ponía enfrente.

Sin embargo, hubo un momento en que de repente se había topado con una persona no tan loca ni desagradable a la vista y, a partir de ese fugaz momento en aquel lobby del lujoso hotel en Los Angeles, CA, fue que su vida dio un giro tan repentino, el deseo, el placer, la duda y el arrepentimiento. Lo que creía ya tan lejos, ahora estaba en esa ciudad, en aquel mismo momento de incesantes dudas. Un deportivo negro se detuvo frente a él, y no era la primera vez.

_.69.69.69._

–Adiós. Nos vemos mañana–. Se despidió Hiro con la mano levantada mientras tomaba la dirección contraria a la de su amigo.

–Si, te cuidas. Bye–. Shuichi comenzó a caminar, las calles se encontraban iluminadas por las farolas.

Intento subir mas el cuello de su chamarra, pero el frió era tan intenso que calaba hasta los huesos. Finos copos comenzaron a caer. – ¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba. Será mejor que me apresure-. Cambio su lento caminar por unos pasos mas apresurados.

Las preocupaciones que lo habían acompañado por la mañana ahora las veía distantes. A pesar de su esfuerzo, Hiro, no por nada su mejor amigo, se percato de la preocupación del pelirrosa y no lo dejo en paz hasta que, acompañados de dos tazas de un reconfortante café caliente, Shuichi desahogo todas sus penas. Le contó sobre la actitud distante que su pareja había tomado contra él y sobre las largas ausencias que habían tenido lugar en días que Shuichi consideraba importantes.

Hiro lo animo a tratar de comprender a su pareja, era cierto que Yuki no se caracterizaba por ser la persona mas afectuosa y comprensiva, pero lo mas seguro es que se encontraba con esa actitud por la temporada del año.

–Si, Hiro tiene razón–. Se dijo a si mismo. – ¡No pierdas el animo Shuichi!–

El edificio en el que habitaba con su amado escritor estaba muy cerca. Comenzó a correr pero se detuvo cuando vio a una pareja fuera del edificio, no quería parecer imprudente ya que la pareja se veía "ocupada". Bajo la mirada y trato de no prestar atención a la conversación que sostenían. Primero escucho la voz de la mujer que era algo melada y con un extraño acento, continuo caminando, la reja ya estaba cerca y después podría correr al elevador, pero al escuchar la voz del hombre fue lo que realmente llamo su atención. Sonaba un tanto molesta, pero no tanto como para alejar a aquella mujer, esa voz le era muy familiar, comenzó a acercarse, la ligera nevada incremento su intensidad en cuestión de segundos y esto le impedía ver con claridad los rostros de ambos. La discreción quedo de lado.

– ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Estuve esperando–. Decía la mujer.

–No tenía porque hacerlo–.

–Que malo, no ves que voy a estar poco tiempo. Se que podemos divertirnos un rato–. Por lo que Shu pudo ver, la mujer comenzó a acorralar al hombre contra la pared. –Te prometo que no te va a pasar nada malo–.

–Déjame en paz. No quiera nada contigo…–. _No suena muy convencido_, pensó Shu. _¡Soy_ _un entrometido! _Comenzó a caminar derechito a la puerta. _¿Por qué tienen que estar a un lado? Van a pensar que los estaba observando._

–Vamos Eiri…–. En ese momento a Shu se le vino el mundo encima¿había escuchado bien? Ella había dicho Eiri¿SU Eiri?

Por un breve instante, la nieve se corto dejando ver quienes eran las personas que ahí se encontraban. Una hermosa mujer quizás de la misma edad que Yuki, de estructural cuerpo, que no pasaba desapercibido aun con el abrigo que traía puesto, pelo rojo hasta la cintura y unos bellísimos ojos verdes que despedían un hermoso fulgor aun con la escasa luz del alumbrado publico; esta mujer tenia prácticamente todo su cuerpo sobre el de Yuki y lo comenzó a besar sin ningún pudor, el escritor no reacciono, simplemente se quedo ahí parado sin mover un solo músculo, sin oponer resistencia.

–Yuki…– murmuro el cantante, sentía el corazón en la garganta y las lagrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. ¿Era todo un mal sueño?

–Parece que ya te olvidaste de la última vez que pasamos juntos… Creí que deseabas un poco de calor por esta noche…–. Los labios de la pelirroja estaban a escasos centímetros de los del escritor.

–Te dije que me dejaras en paz Karen, tengo muchas cosas que hacer–.

Karen… ese era su nombre… ¡La llamaba por su nombre! Si acaso existía alguna persona que se sintiera más desdichada que Shuichi en ese momento, deseaba saberlo porque se sentía caer desde lo más alto de un precipicio.

– ¡YUKI!–. El grito sobresalto a Karen y Yuki.

–…Shuichi…–

– ¿Quién es él?– pregunto Karen.

– ¡Resulta que yo soy su koibito!–. Shuichi sentía que la voz se le iba a quebrar en cualquier instante. – ¿Quién es ella?– exigió saber.

–Eso es algo que a ti no te importa–. Fue la fría contestación por parte del hombre que Shu creyó que amaba con todo el corazón.

– ¿Tu eres su novio?– Karen había tardado un poco en traducir lo que koibito significa en su idioma. –Yo no sabia que Eiri tuviera pareja…– se encontraba muy consternada, era lo que menos deseaba en su vida, ser la manzana de la discordia. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?–. Lanzo una furiosa mirada al escritor.

Yuki no contesto, se encontraba en la peor situación que pudiera haber imaginado. No era así como había planeado decirle la verdad a Shu, ni siquiera pensaba decírselo y ahora pasaba todo aquello.

–Lo siento mucho…–. Karen se dirigió a Shu, se notaba muy apenada. –Yo no lo sabía… En verdad, lo siento…– poso su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrosa, sus miradas se cruzaron por un breve instante y observo que ella parecía ser sincera. Volteo el rostro, estaba muy dolido y no tenia deseos de sentir compasión por ella. –Será mejor que me vaya… Tienen mucho de que hablar…–. Y, sin más, subió a su auto y se alejo por la desolada calle.

La mente de Shuichi era un caos, podía escuchar claramente como el corazón se le resquebrajaba y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr libres por su rostro, ni siquiera el cruel frió podía compararse con la triste desolación que sentía.

–…Yuki…–. Por fin articulo palabra, pero Yuki ya no estaba, lo busco desesperadamente, le debía una explicación y no iba a esperar. Corrió hacia el edificio y alcanzo a ver como una rubia persona entraba al elevador y las puertas de este se cerraban.

– ¡Yuki, espera!–

_.69.69.69._

* * *

**Julia:** Ok, aki termina el track.

**Julia:** De nuevo, gracias Kmiloncia por todos tus comentarios, es muy bonito leer lo k tienes k decir, muchas muchas gracias.

**Julia:** Por cierto, me he puesto a leer tus fics y en vdd k me encantan, disculpa k no te deje review pero yo soy muy sonsa pa' la tecnología, pa' eso esta Tanita o Raciel pero él nunca me kiere ayudar.

**Julia:** Bueno, me despido de parte de los tres, tratare de k Tanita cumpla su promesa pork a mi tbn me gusta su historia, solo k…

**Tanita y Raciel**: zzz…

**Julia:** n.n ...los dos se kedaron dormidos, se ven tan lindos! Bueno, hasta pronto, besos, bye bye.


	5. Track 5

**Julia: **y como bono extra el track 5 k encontré entre los archivos de Tanita, ya estoy aprendiendo, k bien!

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 5.**

Shuichi subió a toda prisa por la escalera de emergencia. Se encontraba muy confundido y devastado, de entre todas las cosas que pudo haber imaginado de Yuki nunca creyó que le fuera infiel. ¿Acaso no significaban nada 2 años de estar juntos?

Al llegar al piso, vio salir a Yuki del ascensor y dirigirse a la puerta del departamento, corrió lo mas rápido posible pero solo alcanzo a recibir el portazo en la cara. El enojo comenzó a bullir en su interior, ahora resultaba que Yuki era el ofendido. Introdujo la llave y giro la perilla, al entrar se encontró con el escritor yendo hacia la habitación que compartían.

–YUKI- dijo jadeando el pelirrosa, pero Eiri no se detuvo. -¡Maldita sea! Te estoy hablando ¿Acaso eres sordo?-. En ese momento se detuvo y volteo hacia Shuichi, su mirada evitaba confrontarse contra la del pelirrosa.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

–¡Como te atreves a decir solo eso? Me debes una explicación, porque tú…- no pudo continuar, un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía.

–Ya te dije. No es algo de tu incumbencia-. Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

–¿COMO QUE NO ES DE MI INCUMBENCIA?-. Shuichi estaba completamente fuera de si. –TE VI BESÁNDOTE CON OTRA PERSONA Y DICES QUE NO ES DE MI INCUMBENCIA… Además, tú y ella… ¿Desde cuando…?-

–Desde cuando que-

–¿Desde cuando están juntos?-

–…-

–¡Contéstame, maldición!-. Una lágrima traicionera corrió por su rostro. – ¡Mírame a los ojos! Es desde diciembre¿verdad?-

–No, fue mucho antes…-. Yuki vio fijamente a Shuichi, ya no podía mentir, tenia que decirle todo. Se sentía muy mal pero no lo iba a demostrar.

–¿En donde?-

–En la gira…-

–Y la trajiste contigo para no sentirte solo. Pero que considerado-.

–Yo no la traje. Vino por cuenta propia-. Su voz aunque era fría tenia un dejo de amargura. A Shuichi no le importo.

–Eres un mentiroso-

–…-

–Yo te amo Yuki, siempre te lo he dicho. ¿Por qué?... ¿por que me hiciste esto?... a nosotros…-. Shuichi no pudo reprimir el sollozar.

–Jamás te pedí que lo hicieras¿o si?-.

–¿Qué…?-

–Esta es MI vida y yo hago lo que quiera con ella. No tengo que darle explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a ti, así que no te sientas especial solo porque vives aquí-

–Pero yo…-

–No me importa¿entiendes? Nunca lo he hecho. Todo este tiempo te he soportado, pero ya estoy harto, solo eres un estorbo que no significa nada. Quiero que te marches ¡Ahora!-

Shuichi estaba confundido, era como estar en un episodio de dimensión desconocida. Había visto a la persona que amaba besándose con otra, se había sentido tan molesto y, ahora, Yuki le decía que el amor no era mutuo, que jamás lo fue… _Esto es un mal sueño, no, una pesadilla. Que alguien me despierte ¡Por favor!_

–Yuki…Lo siento…Perdóname, yo no quería… yo no sabia que tú...-

–Ahora yo te pregunto¿acaso eres sordo, Shuichi? Pensé que eras diferente a los demás, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así. ¿Me pides que te ame? Ja, deja me rió en tu cara. Yo jamás he sentido nada por ti Shuichi, ni siquiera lastima, y ¿sabes que? Jamás lo voy a sentir. Así que ya puedes marcharte y no quiero que te vuelvas a entrometer en mi vida-. Tras decir esto, Yuki camino de nuevo a la habitación.

–¡Por favor, Yuki! No me pidas esto, sin ti ya no tengo motivos para vivir. ¡Yuki, perdóname!-.

Shuichi se sentía terrible, intento detener a Yuki, explicarle que sus sentimientos por él eran verdaderos y que no importaba lo que pasara o que Yuki no lo amara, él si y no lo iba a abandonar por nada del mundo. Pero al instante en que iba a comenzar su dialogo, sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro que lo hizo caer sobre la alfombra. Yuki, su Yuki lo había abofeteado, era la primera vez que sucedía algo así entre ellos.

–¡LARGATE!-. El tiempo volvió a su velocidad normal. Shuichi se encontraba aturdido, completamente confundido, nunca, ni en sus peores pesadillas imagino a Yuki tratarlo de aquella forma… aunque tampoco lo creyó capaz de engañarlo…

–Yuki, por favor... no me dejes...-. Esto último sonaba como un susurro.

–¿Para que? Ya no me importas, nunca me has importado. No siento absolutamente nada por ti-. Su actitud era despectiva y orgullosa. Observaba a Shuichi como si fuera una despreciable mancha en el piso.

–...Yuki... aunque sea... dime que sientes algo, lo que sea... pero no seas indiferente... ¡Por favor!-. Ya no podía reprimirse más y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

–¡Basta! Fuera de aquí-. Acto seguido, Yuki lo tomo muy bruscamente del brazo y sin el menor cuidado lo lanzo hacia el pasillo.-Y no se te ocurra volver a aparecer por aquí-. Cerró la puerta.

Shuichi se quedo en silencio y completamente solo a mitad del pasillo. Ya no había lágrimas, el dolor era tan inmenso que no podía llorar. Mil pensamientos daban vueltas por su mente, pero no se podía concentrar en ninguna. Trato de recordar algo que lo animara, pero solo las frías palabras y la cruel actitud del escritor estaban presentes…

Comenzó a caminar sin ningún rumbo, solo quería alejarse de aquel lugar. Por un momento creyó que Yuki le alcanzaría, le pediría regresar y él se lanzaría a sus brazos diciéndole que lo amaría hasta el fin del mundo...

Una sonrisa sarcástica surco su rostro. _No_ _seas idiota Shuichi, él jamás hará algo como eso._

_.69.69.69._

**

* * *

Julia: Por cierto Camila, ya descubrí lo k Tanita kiere hacer, no es k Yuki y Shu sean paranoicos, NOOO, solo k Yuki habla consigo mismo y Shu parece estar con alguien mas, de eso no estoy segura… Pero yo siempre hablo conmigo misma**

**Tom: **eso es pork eres una hija de Malkav, creo k es lo k todos hacen, no?

**Julia: **solo nosotros lo hacemos? Pos k mal, los demás tbn deberían, es muuuy bueno

**Raciel: **pero es extraño, demasiado…

**Julia: **Mi amor! Ya despertaste! K bueno

**Raciel: **…por eso les dicen "lokos"

**Tom: **sip, así es

**Julia: **pos yo estoy orgullosa de ser malkavian, y ahora… démosle enviar o algo asi a este track… a ver… ya, listo! Estoy mejorando!

**Tanita: **ah… k rico sueño… cada vez amo mas a Ricky Martin… k hacen?

**Julia: **nada n.n

(uploading saved)

**Tanita: **NOOOO! Pero k hiciste? Este track lo iba a subir la prox semana!

**Julia: **bye bye y no olviden su review (sale corriendo)

**Tanita: **te voy a matar! Otra vez!

**Raciel y Tom: **o.oU


	6. Track 6

**Tanita: **Hello people! Aki 'toy con el track 6, esperando les guste. Kizas se revuelvan un poco con los pensamientos o conversaciones, pero si lo leen con calma de seguro entenderán.

**Raciel: **Y ahora te pones exigente¿pork demonios no escribes como dios manda? O mejor aun ¿pork no dejas esto por la paz?

**Tanita: **Pork a mi me gusta! Te kedo claro?

**Julia: **A mi tbn me gusta y a Kmiloncia

**Raciel: **Tú eres malkavian y te gusta todo el yaoi y la otra… es un experimento extraño…

**Tanita: **Mas bien el extraño eres tú, así k te puedes ir de aki, kuchele!

**Raciel: **K? Me estas corriendo? Perfecto, pero no me vuelvas a pedir nada en tu askerosa vida!

**Tanita: **Genial! Se marcho! T.T estoy taaaan feliz!

**Julia: **Kreo k se enojo en serio…

**Tanita: **Y a kien le importa?

**Julia: **…

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 6.**

El viaje había sido agotador, eso era muy cierto, pero aun así sentía deseos de salir a conocer la ciudad. Tomo una ducha rápida y tomo ropas mas abrigadoras a comparación de con las que había llegado. Fue directo al estacionamiento y tomo su Alfa Romeo azul oscuro con dirección a algún lugar incierto.

Después de estar dando vueltas sin sentido, decidió detenerse en un bar que encontró, no le caería mal un buen trago y, quizás, alguien con quien practicar el idioma.

_.69.69.69._

Sentía como si hubiera caminado por horas, cuando en realidad solo habían transcurrido treinta minutos. Estaba cansado y tenia frió, solo cargaba con una chamarra ligera que había tomado por la mañana y su inseparable mochila.

Observo su reloj, 10:50 PM se reflejo en sus ojos violetas, aun era temprano y tal vez Hiro seguiría despierto; pero no quería molestarlo, Hiro le había comento que Ayaka iría a Tokio y era muy probable que estuvieran juntos en ese momento, aprovechando el que estaban juntos… compartiendo un amor mutuo… no como él, que era solo un cero a la izquierda…

_La noche aun es joven_, pensó. _Puedo ir a algún lugar y después pensare en donde dormir_. Y continúo caminando hacia el primer establecimiento que estuviera abierto a esa hora y que le ayudara a olvidar sus penas.

_No es que sea el alcohol_

_La mejor medicina_

_Pero ayuda a olvidar_

_A quien no ve la salida…_

_.69.69.69._

Llevaba ya un largo rato sentado frente a la barra, solo y completamente aburrido. Las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar parecían muy interesadas en sus asuntos; había una joven pareja sentada en uno de los extremos, el chico trataba de convencer a la chica de algo; en otra mesa, tres hombres se encontraban jugando póquer y habían hecho oídos sordos cuando él les había pedido unirse; en el centro, había un grupo de mujeres, probablemente de mas de 30 años, que deseaban encontrar al amor de su vida en aquel lugar. _Realmente patético_, pensó.

Todo esto y agregando el hecho de que las personas de aquel lejano país parecían desconfiar de los extranjeros. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre un chico al que no había notado antes, lo cual, imagino increíble ya que su cabello parecía gritar a los cuatro viento ¡Mírenme, aquí estoy!

_.69.69.69._

Shuichi se encontraba ya muy mareado y no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cuanto había bebido y, la verdad, ni le importaba, el caso era que todavía se acordaba de Yuki y había acordado consigo mismo que no se iría de aquel lugar hasta que ya no se supiera ni como se llamaba.

–¿No cree que ya ha bebido suficiente, joven?–. Le dijo el cantinero mientras preparaba otra bebida para Shuichi.– No es bueno para su salud beber de esa forma–.

No contesto, solo se limito a tratar de escuchar lo que decía el cantinero pero todo se volvió muy efímero. Lo siguiente que capto fue que estaba en una acalorada discusión con alguien y que después lo habían sacado del lugar. Del cielo comenzó a caer una ligera nevada.

Shuichi intento dar unos pasos, pero solo pudo llegar al callejón que estaba al lado del bar y se dejo caer sobre el frió pavimento. Ya no podía caminar, no podía pensar claramente y lo peor era que aun se acordaba de todo. Se dejo llevar por el sentimiento y comenzó a llorar, ya nada le importaba ni siquiera él mismo.

_Te lo entregue todo_

_Amor incondicional_

_Te lo di sin pensar_

_Que tú sintieras igual…_

_.69.69.69._

–No se preocupe, yo pagare–. De la cartera saco una tarjeta dorada.

El cantinero le echo una mirada incrédula a la tarjeta y a su dueño pensando si realmente era verdadera, la paso por la caja registradora y sonrió satisfecho al ver que si tenía fondos. –Esta bien, pero le puede decir a su amigo que no vuelva por aquí–.

–Si, no se preocupe–. Tomo la tarjeta y salio del lugar. Miro en ambas direcciones de la calle pero no pudo encontrar al joven de cabellera rosada.

Suspiro resignado y avanzo hacia su auto pero unos ruidos llamaron su atención, giro sobre si y observo que había alguien en el callejón, se acerco y se encontró con el mismo joven.

Este se encontraba agazapado contra la pared, su rostro estaba oculto entre sus rodillas flexionadas y los brazos a su alrededor. Una ligera capa de nieve lo cubría y, al parecer, lloraba.

La amabilidad no era un don del que presumiera; de hecho, en su vida se había preocupado por alguien que no fuera familiar o amigo muy cercano, y, sin embargo, ahí se encontraba pagando la cuenta de un completo extraño que ni siquiera se percataba de su presencia. Bueno, tampoco era de piedra y el chico lucia muy afectado, un poco de bondad no lo mataría.

–¿Te encuentras bien?–. Se inclino para quedar a la altura del chico, pero este solo negó con la cabeza sin levantar el rostro.

–Bueno… creo que es tarde… Será mejor que vayas a tu casa, no querrás enfermarte¿verdad?–. Trato de sonar alegre pero el chico no respondió, solo continuo llorando.

–Emm…–. Ya no sabia que hacer, aquella situación era muy incomoda. –Si quieres puedo llevarte, solo dime a donde¿de acuerdo?–. No recibió respuesta.

–Si me entiendes¿verdad, o ¿es que acaso hablo tan mal el japonés?–. Si, eso debía ser, era pésimo para tener siquiera una sencilla conversación. –¿Do you speak english?–.

–Eso… ya no lo entendí…–. Por fin, el chico le había dirigido la palabra.

–Bien, entonces no soy tan malo como lo imagine. ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?–

–No…–

–Pero no te puedes quedar aquí, si algo te pasa me voy a sentir muy mal. Vamos que no muerdo. Lo prometo–. Dijo levantando una mano y poniendo la otra sobre el pecho.

–No es eso… es que yo… yo no…–. Mas lagrimas rodaron sobre su rostro.

–¿Acaso no tienes casa?–

–No…–

–¿Te escapaste?–

–No… bueno…–. El chico pelirrosa volvió a ocultar su rostro y continúo llorando con más fuerza.

–Vamos…ya no llores–. Coloco sus manos alrededor del rostro del mas pequeño y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, ahí sus ojos grises se cruzaron con unos violetas cubiertos de lagrimas. –Las cosas no pueden ser tan malas…–, con sus dedos comenzó a limpiar la línea de los ojos violetas –todo, a excepción de la muerte, tiene solución. Además, mientras tengas salud y personas que te quieran, lo demás no importa. ¿Cómo te llamas?–.

–Shuichi–.

Comenzó a sacudir la nieve que se encontraba sobre el pelirrosa y coloco su chaqueta sobre él. –Muy bien Shuichi, si no quieres que yo muera congelado, será mejor que vayamos a mi auto¿de acuerdo?–

Shuichi se había quedado sin palabras e incluso su llanto se vio interrumpido, solo escuchando cada palabra que él pronunciaba, no sabía si realmente lo escuchaba o si estaría perdido en su mundo etílico.

Intento levantarlo del suelo, pero sintió como el pelirrosa se lanzaba sobre él y lo abraza con demasiada fuerza, este comenzó a llorar sobre su pecho y a balbucear un montón de cosas a una velocidad increíble; él no lograba entender ni una palabra, pero supuso que Shuichi se estaría desahogando en ese momento.

Correspondió el abrazo y se dedico a acariciar su cabeza y brindarle palabras de apoyo, cuando sintió que ya se encontraba un poco mas tranquilo lo llevo consigo al auto y lo ayudo a colocarse en el asiento del copiloto.

Comenzó a andar por la ciudad sin saber que hacer con su joven amigo, al parecer algo muy malo le había ocurrido y por eso no deseaba volver a su casa, no creía prudente llevarlo a algún hotel pues ni siquiera traía dinero (de eso ya se había percatado) y no seria muy amable de su parte dejarlo en algún hospicio…

–¿Quieres que te lleve a casa de algún amigo, Shuichi?–. Pregunto, pero su acompañante se encontraba ya en brazos de Morfeo, una sonrisa curveo sus labios.

–Muy bien Andrei, ahora si que la hiciste grande, –se dijo a si mismo. –supongo que no puedo dejarlo por ahí… bueno… no creo que sea tan malo–. Y dicho esto, condujo el auto de regreso al lugar donde se hospedaba.

_.69.69.69.

* * *

_

**Julia:** Hola corazón! Como estas?

**Tom:** Bien, gracias! Y ustedes?

**Julia:** Yo estoy bien, pero…

**Tanita**: … (suspiro)…

**Tom:** o.oU y pork esta así?

**Julia:** Bueno… kreo k le falta algo…

**Tom:** o.oU ok… como sea, traigo reviews.

**Julia:** n.n bien bien, la linda Camila de nuevo! Gracias por las instrucciones, trato de seguirlas al pie de la letra, pero… es normal k huela a kemado?

**Tom**: O.O

**Julia:** y… así k no kieres k Shu termine con alguien mas? Eso no sabría decírtelo yo…

**Tanita**: … (suspiro)…

**Julia:** veremos k dice la escritora, aunk te aseguro k no keda con ryuchi, creo k ni sikiera sale en el fic… k mas…ah! si… estas esperando la absurda canción? Vaya!

**Tanita:** … (suspiro)… no es un songfic… (suspiro)…

**Julia:** pero la idea original tenía letras de canciones, no?

**Tanita:** …si…

**Tom:** Tal vez puedas poner la absurda canción, no te parece?

**Tanita:** …(suspiro)… no lo se…(suspiro)… no creen k esta todo muy trankilo?...

**Julia y Tom:** o.O


	7. Track 7

**Tanita**: Holis people! Lamento muchísimo el haberme tardado siglos en actualizar, pero en verdad mi mente y mi agenda están carentes de inspiración y tiempo. Creo k mi musa ha escapado T.T snif!

**Tom:** no kerra decir "muso"

**Julia:** kizas…

**Tanita:** ¿K insinúas con eso¡¿Krees k por k no esta Raciel no tengo inspiración pa' escribir¡Pues estas muuuuuuy ekivocado!

**Julia:** T.T yo tbn lo extraño mucho… espero k no le haya pasado nada…

**Tom**: o.oU ¿k no te acaba de llamar?

**Julia**: n.n siii!

**Tanita:** ¿Y a kien demonios le importa¡Y tú, patético jugador de cuarta! Si estas aki es por algo, así k tu asunto y márchate!

**Tom:** O.O si, tengo reviews. Toma, toma. Ya me voy. Adiós.

**Julia:** Bye!

**Tanita:** LAAAARGOOO!

**Julia**: Discúlpenla, esta algo deprimida.

**Tanita:** ¿QUIEN ESTA DEPRIMIDA?

**Julia**: Y contestando a sus mensajes…

_Tsubaki Hi:_ Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje. Me alegra saber k contribuimos a hacer mejores tus ratos de ocio y esperamos k continúes con nosotros. Por cierto, tu nick es de Yami no Matsuei, vdd?

_Kmiloncia:_ NO ME IMPORTA K RACIEL NO VUELVA! Ni kien lo necesite! Jajajaja, si Andrei y Shu kedan juntos… aun no lo se, yo tbn soy partidaria de solo YukixShuichi, pero todo puede pasar… Ya cumplimos con el favor pedido ;P. nos vemos luego niña review. Kisses.

_lucy kusnetzov:_ k bueno k te guste y disculpa k los caps sean cortos, pero me estoy basando en el modo de escribir de Dan Brown (k es un graaan escritor) y él tbn hace capítulos súper cortitos pa' hacer la lectura mucho mas ligera y "fácil" de entender pa' el lector. Pero tratare de recompensar lo corto con mas caps y una buena historia, te parece?

**Tanita:** Bueno… Vayamos directo al track 7. Espero les guste y comprenderé sino es así, la vdd no pude lograr gran cosa y ya me estaba arrepintiendo de esta parte. Por cierto, una encuesta pa' los lectores…

**Julia**: … ya se, ya se, falta el comentario sarcástico. Pero yo no lo voy a decir…

**Tanita:** ….T.T…kieren k continué describiendo los hechos con Andrei (k a mi opinión me encanta este muchacho) o me voy directo al tronco principal de la historia? En ustedes esta la decisión. No los entretengo más y k disfruten la historia.

**Julia:** Por fin! n.n

**Aclaración**, _Cursiva:_ pensamientos. Por si las dudas n.n

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 7.**

Como cada mañana, los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a iluminar la tranquila ciudad, dando vida a cuanto edificio tocaba, brindándole de un color especial. Un espectáculo siempre digno de ver.

A esas horas, la gente aun dormía pues el periodo vacacional no había concluido aún, por lo que eran pocas las personas que disfrutaban de aquella vista, entre ellos cierto hombre rubio de ojos dorados.

Yuki Eiri se encontraba recargado en el alfeizar del balcón y con su mirada seguía el movimiento de cada rayo de luz, pero no prestaba gran atención. En su mente aun trataba de darle un sentido coherente a todo lo que había transcurrido bajo el manto de la noche anterior.

¿Qué era aquel sentimiento que no lo había dejado en toda la noche? Arrepentimiento, culpa, satisfacción… Fuera lo que fuera no podía dar marcha atrás, las cosas habían tomado un curso y solo quedaba seguirlas tal cual.

Muchas veces se cuestiono sobre sus sentimientos, o lo que creía sentir, hacia Shuichi y jamás llegaba una respuesta clara. A veces creía necesitarlo, otras lo despreciaba y la mayoría del tiempo solo era un sentimiento de pertenencia, el saber que algo es tuyo y jamás lo vas a perder. ¿En verdad era eso… o quizás…?

_Nunca he necesitado de nadie_-. El mismo mantra de toda la noche. –_Y no pienso comenzar ahora. Además… _– ¿Para que engañarse? –_Merece algo mejor…_ –Suspiró. El sol ya había salido por completo.

_.69.69.69._

Shuichi comenzó a despertar lentamente, la cabeza le dolía terrible y la luz que entraba por las cortinas no era de gran ayuda. Palmeo la superficie de la cama buscando a Kumagoro para cubrirse los ojos, pero el conejito no se encontraba.

Se inclino sobre la cama, tratando de buscar al muñeco debajo de esta, probablemente lo hubiera tirado en el transcurso de la noche. Entonces, se percato de algo, esa no era su cama. Se sentó algo asustado y se puso a observar su alrededor. Una enorme cortina roja cubría la cama doselada en la que había pasado la noche.

_Esta no es la cama de Yuki…_ –pensó –_…y no creo que haya comprado otra sin que lo notara… ¿y si la trajo ayer?... pero me hubiera dando cuenta, es muy grande…y… ¿y si me secuestraron…?_– un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Se quedo quieto un momento tratando escuchar algún ruido que le proporcionara algún tipo de información, pero todo estaba en silencio.

–…Yuki…–. Se aventuro a asomarse entre las cortinas. La habitación estaba sola, pero era enorme y con una hermosa decoración, una mezcla entre lo nuevo y lo antiguo. Las paredes de la habitación estaban pintadas de blanco y una alfombra roja cubria el suelo. Encontro tres puertas de madera con un tallado distinto; la primera, era la puerta del armario que contenia una enorme colección ropa, zapatos y accesorios; la segunda llevaba directo al baño; finalmente la tercera, que Shuichi sospechaba lo llevaria a resolver aquel misterio.

Estaba de frente a la puerta que lo llevaria a su libertad cuando un ruido lo saco de sus cavilaciones, alguien tocaba a la puerta y pedía permiso para entrar, Shuichi no sabia que hacer, estaba paralizado del miedo imaginando al enorme sujeto que entraría por aquella puerta y solo Dios sabría de que era capaz aquel hombre.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente… no había hacia donde correr y el esconderse no era muy buena idea, tal vez saltar por la ventana… la puerta se abrió por completo antes de que Shuichi pudiera moverse de su lugar, giro su vista hacia aquel terrible hombre y… se quedo con la boca abierta.

Al contrario del enorme gorilon de mas de dos metros, con miles de cicatrices por todo el cuerpo y un arma en la mano que Shu había imaginado, se encontró con un hombre de tez blanca y completamente lisa, ningún parche cubría alguno de sus ojos que eran de un tono grisáceo, su cabello era castaño cobrizo y lo traía corto y muy arreglado y, aunque era alto, no necesitaba encorvarse para entrar por la puerta. Tampoco traía ningún arma, a menos que se tome como peligroso traer una bandeja con comida.

–Buenos días– saludo el hombre dedicandole una sonrisa al pelirrosa, acto seguido coloco la bandeja sobre una mesa que se encontraba enfrente de una ventana.

–Bue…Buenos días…– contesto Shuichi.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?–

–Bi-Bien… aunque me duele un poco la cabeza–. _Maldición, Shuichi no des información a los secuestradores._

–Ya veo. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Te traje algo para que comas–. Al instante, aquel hombre comenzó a colocar cubiertos, platillos y bebidas. Shuichi se sentó en una de las sillas. –Será mejor que bebas esto, te ayudara a sentirte mejor–. Perfecto, ahora le iban a dar una bebida extraña, seguro que lo adormecería y después lo llevarían a alguna bodega o… Shuichi ni siquiera quería pensar en las demás posibilidades.

–S-Si… gracias…– miro de soslayo la ventana y se pregunto que tan alto estaría aquel lugar.

–Se que no tiene buen aspecto, pero es muy bueno para curar la resaca. Déjame ayudarte–.

–No, no es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo solo–-. Tenia que correr, era ahora o nunca. Empujo la silla hacia atrás y cuando iba a comenzar a correr, aquel sujeto lo acorralo contra ella y le tapo la nariz impidiéndole respirar pero él seguía negándose a abrir la boca.

Pero no pudo soportarlo mas y dio una profunda bocanada, en ese momento Andrei coloco el vaso en la boca de Shuichi y le hizo beber hasta la ultima gota, finalmente lo soltó dejando al pelirrosa haciendo gestos de asco, pues aquella bebida no se caracterizaba por tener buen sabor, eso Andrei lo sabia muy bien y le hizo recordar los días en que su abuela le hacia beber de la misma manera que él lo había hecho con Shuichi.

–Será mejor que comas algo dulce–. Dijo cuando Shuichi parecía haber dejado de retorcerse en la silla. –Te traje tostadas con mermelada con eso será suficiente para quitarte el sabor–.

–S-Si… cof, cof… pero ¿que es lo que tiene? Sabe horrible… cof, cof–

–Es mejor que no lo sepas, cuando yo me entere de que estaba hecha me enferme por tres días–.

– ¿QUE! Pero… yo no… no quiero morir… ¡Por favor, señor secuestrado! No me mate, aun soy muy joven ¡Por favor!–. Shuichi estaba arrodillado e implorando por su vida. Todo esto tenia muy sacado de onda a Andrei que no encontró otra reacción que la de reírse. Para Shuichi era el infierno, seguramente eso significaba que tenían cosas peores para él.

– ¿Secuestrador¿Yo? Por supuesto que no, Shuichi. Tu no estas secuestrado, anoche te traje a mi casa¿no lo recuerdas?–. La sonrisa aun no se borraba de los labios de Andrei y a Shuichi ya no le pareció tan terrible. –Parece que no. Nunca imaginé que alguien de tu edad pudiera hacer algo como lo que hiciste anoche…–

– ¿Qué?–. Ciertas imágenes no aptas para menores comenzaron a rondar su mente.

–…eres increíble. Aunque yo también tengo algo de culpa…–

– ¿Culpa?–. Acaso él…ellos…

–…de que estés en mi casa, pero, después de todo lo que pasó, no te podía dejar en aquel callejón…–

– ¿Qué… Que callejón?–. Comenzó a sentir su rostro acalorado.

–Sabes, te ves muy lindo al dormir–.

– ¿Qué¿Qué¡¿QUEEE¿Qué paso anoche?–.

–Jajaja. Calma, no se que estés imaginando pero te ves muy gracioso. Anoche te encontré completamente ebrio en un bar y como no pude saber donde vivías te traje a mi casa–.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que pasó?–

–Si, lo juro–.

–Uff! Ya me había preocupado–. Comenzó a reír nerviosamente, al parecer lo único que había hecho ese hombre fue ayudarlo y él lo había tachado de secuestrador. ¿Que iba a pensar de él? –Siento mucho lo de hace rato, yo no quería insultarlo…señor…–. El nombre¿Cuál era su nombre, por Dios, ni siquiera sabia el nombre de quien lo había ayudado.

– ¿No recuerdas mi nombre?–

–Ehh…no…lo siento–. Bajo la mirada apenado.

– Andrei Yaroslav Bogoljubskij Pavlovich III–

– ¿Qué?–. Le pareció que aquel hombre lo había insultado o que una mosca se había metido en su boca…

–Mi nombre es Andrei Yaroslav Bogoljubskij Pavlovich III–

– O.o –

–…–

–…–

– ¿Qué?–.

– ¿Andrei Yamonasv Bollonuski Pavonich Tecreo?–

– o.oU –

–… ¿así se pronuncia…?–. Hizo un pequeño puchero esperando no haber molestado a su anfitrión.

–… jajajaja…–

– o.o –. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

–No, así no se pronuncia, es An-drei Ya-ros-lav Bo-gol-jubs-kij Pa-vlo-vich III–

– ¿Yatuvis?–

–Solo dime Andrei¿de acuerdo?–. Shuichi era todo un caso, pero Andrei no podía dejar de sonreír ante cualquier gesto que hiciera el pequeño.

–Esta bien… perdón…–

–No importa. ¿Y cual es tu nombre? No creo que solo sea Shuichi–

–Ehh! No, me llamo Shuichi Shindo, mucho gusto en conocerlo, señor Andrei–. Hizo una ligera reverencia.

–Mucho gusto Shuichi. Pero hazme un favor–.

–El que quiera señor–.

–No me digas señor, me siento viejo–.

–Oh! Lo siento–.

–No tienes porque disculparte. Será mejor que comas, después puedes darte un baño, es aquella puerta del fondo–.

–Si, esta bien–.

–Mande tu ropa a la lavandería, espero no te moleste–.

–Para nada, muchas gracias–.

–Buscare algo de ropa que te quede, aunque no creo encontrar algo… que sea de tu estilo…–

–Lo que sea esta bien, pero… ¿en que momento me puse esto?–. Dijo, señalando al pijama que traía puesta, de la cual no se había percatado antes.

–En tu estado, dudo mucho que siquiera hubieras podido bajar del auto solo–. Andrei se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta. Giro la perilla y antes de salir de la habitación dijo: –Por cierto¡que lindos conejitos!–.

– ¡QUEEE!–. Shuichi tenía el rostro completamente encendido de la vergüenza.

_.69.69.69.

* * *

_

**Tanita:** Hasta aki! Lo siento, mi materia negra no llega a más y doy gracias por llegar por lo menos a 6 pags (muy sosas). Prometo k los demás tracks estarán mejor, pero es k aun no llegamos a lo mas interesante. ;D

**Raciel:** Ja! Como si eso fuera posible…

**Tanita:** Ra…Raciel!

**Raciel:** Pues claro, o esperabas a mamá ganso?

**Tanita:** Pe…Pero k haces aki? Pensé k tú… ya no…

**Raciel**: Solo pork TU hayas corrido no significa k lo tenga k hacer. Además, kien te hace caso?

**Tanita: **…yo…lo…

**Julia: **En realidad yo lo convencí de k regresara, aunk se le veía muy deprimido tbn.

**Raciel: **Eso no es cierto!

**Julia: **Lo ves! n.n

**Tanita: **…..AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

**Raciel: **Pero k demonios…!

**Julia: **O.O

**Tanita: **Y krees k pork tu novia te pida volver eres bienvenido en MI casa! Y kien te da el derecho de criticar lo k a mi se me antoje escribir! No eres más k un tonto, prepotente…

**Raciel: **Ah, si! Pues tú no eres alguien kien pueda presumir de lo contrario! Eres una antipática, por eso estas enclaustrada en tu casa todo el día y…

**Julia: **–.–U bueno… supongo k se kieren a su modo… n.n me alegra k se lleven tan bien, se nota k se extrañaban!

**Tom: **o.oU si tú lo dices…


	8. Track 8

**Tanita: **Holis gente! Perdón! perdón! perdón! Siento muchísimo haber tardado siglos en subir este track, pero, si me permiten excusarme, he tenido unas semanas de pesadilla, fin de semestre. Trabajos, exámenes, prácticas, es la peor semana de todas. Incluso un amigo me dijo que esta era mi primer semana de clases verdaderas pork me he puesto a trabajar como negro (traducción: me he puesto a trabajar como afro americano, por eso de las ofendas).

**Julia: **SIPI, yo la vi durmiendo pocas horas y el resto escribiendo frente al monitor o estudiando. Pobre de ti T.T

**Raciel: **Eso te pasa por irresponsable, si hicieras todos tus trabajos con anticipación, no tendrías que estar desvelándote dos días antes de la entrega

**Tanita: **Pos si… kizas deba ser más responsable…

**Julia: **Pero la vida social es importante! Yo te comprendo Tanita, no sufras, mientras estemos juntas contra este mundo cruel lograremos salir invictas.

**Tanita: **SI!

**Raciel: **…están locas… -.-U

**Tanita: **Bueno, como sea, ahora que ya voy a ser un espíritu libre, otra vez, tendré tiempo pa' escribir muchísimo mas. De hecho, estoy pensando en otros proyectos pero necesito su opinión, keridos lectores¿desean otro fic a la par con este¿o mejor termino YA este y después subo el otro? Recuerden que todo esto es a favor de su ociosidad, así k uds tienen la última palabra.

**Julia: **Pero además, por ideas mías y de mi bomboncito…

**Raciel: **O.O Eso no es cierto!

**Julia: **Subiremos lo k hemos denominado las crónicas vampiricas

**Tanita: **Anne Rice, no me odies, POR FAVOR! Sabes k te amo y admiro con todo mi corazón!

**Julia: **Que son historias cortas, por lo gral biografías, de algunos personajes creados por Tanita para el juego de Vampiro: La Mascarada y sus derivados, incluyendo la mía, así k si gustan darse una vuelta pueden darle click en el link de Tanita, OK?

**Tanita: **Bueno… después del anuncio, por fin sigue la historia, espero que les guste, pork me costo mucho trabajo y neuronas escribir este track, perdón, pero ya sigue lo mejor, pronto, pronto…

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 8.**

–Y eso fue lo que paso…– Shuichi se encontraba en casa de Hiro, después de haber pasado el día con Andrei. Le contó sobre lo ocurrido con Yuki y la forma en que había conocido a Andrei. Lo extraño de todo era que Shuichi lo había platicado como sin cualquier cosa, en momentos con la voz apagada pero, a diferencia de lo que esperaba Hiro, sin ninguna lágrima.

–Ya veo… ¿Y que vas a hacer?– Pregunto el guitarrista.

–No lo se. Supongo que agradecerle de alguna forma, pero no se que le guste. ¿Tú que crees que sea bueno?

–Eh? No me refería al sujeto que te recogió sino a Yuki, baka!

–Ah! Pues explícate mejor… –Shuichi giro su rostro hacia la ventana, el cielo estaba completamente despejado indicio de que la primavera no estaba muy lejos. –No lo se…

–Shuichi…

–Me dolió muchísimo todo lo que ocurrió anoche pero, por algún extraño motivo, no estoy enojado, ni triste… Es como si mil sentimientos quisieran salir a la vez pero no pudieran… Estoy muy confundido…

– ¿Piensas ir a buscarlo¡Y ni se te ocurra pedir perdón!

–…El no quiere verme, eso me lo dejo muy claro…– Inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla, la sensación del golpe aun era latente.

–Tal vez solo necesita tiempo para pensar las cosas.

–Quizás… O quizás sea cierto que nunca sintió lo mismo que yo… Prometí no convertirme en una molestia para él y si eso llegaba a ocurrir yo me marcharía…– Suspiró¿seria verdad, era hora de dejarle el camino libre?

El pelirrosa se encontraba observando el suelo cuando sintió los brazos de Hiro a su alrededor y, susurrándole al oído, dijo: –Pase lo que pase, sabes que siempre me tendrás para ayudarte. Nunca lo olvides, Shuichi.

–Muchas gracias, Hiro– correspondió al abrazo de su amigo.

_.69.69.69._

– ¡La Li Ho! –el periodo vacacional había concluido. Shuichi entro al estudio de grabación con todos los ánimos del mundo y 30 minutos de retardo, para variar.

–Llegas tarde, Shuichi –K se encontraba frente a Shu con un aspecto muy serio y el cañón de su inseparable mágnum sobre la frente del vocalista.

–Ta-También me da gusto verte, K… –rió nerviosamente.

–Buenos días –. Hiro entro después de Shu y K lo apunto con el arma. – ¿Podrías dirigir eso a otro lado? Me pone los pelos de punta –dijo mientras levantaba las manos.

–De Shuichi era de esperarse, pero tú Hiroshi, nunca creí que fueras igual de irresponsable. Estoy tan decepcionado…

– ¡Oye! –Shuichi comenzó a hacer pucheros muy ofendido por el comentario de K, él no era irresponsable, solo tenia problemas para despertar temprano.

–Si los matas a los dos, ya no habrá motivos para ensayar –esa era la voz de Suguru que se encontraba frente a uno de los teclados.

–Fujisaki tiene razón, K-san. Además de que la noticia de dos bajas en Bad Luck no le haría gracia al jefe –Sakano estaba detrás de K, muy nervioso y tratando de disuadir al rubio de no comenzar con una ráfaga de balas en la habitación.

–Esta bien –dijo suspirando. – ¡Pero tendrán que reponer este retraso con trabajo extra!

–Pero… ¡acabamos de regresar de vacaciones!

–Y TÙ Shuichi, espero que tengas nuevas canciones escritas, ya que tuviste mucho tiempo libre.

–Yo… –de nuevo el frió metal de la mágnum sobre él –. ¡Si, si, por supuesto! –. Más risita nerviosa.

–OK ¡Let's started!

El sonido de un disparo se dejo escuchar por todo el edificio de NG Records.

_.69.69.69._

– ¿Entonces Yuki-san y Shindo-san ya no viven juntos? –pregunto Nakano.

Él, K, Suguru y Hiro se encontraba sentados alrededor de una mesa en una de las tantas habitaciones de descanso que poseía el edificio. Hiro había terminado de relatarles la historia sobre el rompimiento de Yuki y Shu, omitiendo la parte de los gritos y los golpes ya que Shuichi no le había contado esa parte al guitarrista.

– ¿Hace cuanto? –pregunto K.

–Diez días –contestó Hiro.

–Es demasiado tiempo para Shuichi¿no ha tratado de hablar con él? –pregunto Suguru.

–No. Al parecer, Yuki le pidió que no regresara al departamento.

–Pero, siempre que discuten, le pide que se marche. ¿Por qué esta vez es distinto?

–No lo se. Pero Shuichi se ve muy decidido a cumplir con su promesa.

– ¿Qué promesa?

–El no convertirse en un estorbo –el silencio se hizo absoluto en la habitación, cada quien estaba absorto en sus propias cavilaciones acerca de la actitud que había tomado el pelirrosa a resignarse, algo muy extraño en él. –Y lo mas extraño de todo, y que me hace creer que esta vez es definitiva, es que Shuichi no se ha puesto a llorar ni una sola vez desde que me lo contó.

– ¿QUE?–gritaron todos al unísono.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, Shuichi llevaba una charola con bebidas, a su lado iba Ryuichi con Kumagoro que también llevaba una pequeña charola como la de Shuichi.

–Lo siento. ¿Interrumpí algo? –dijo Shuichi, mientras iba colocando los vasos sobre la mesa. –Muchas gracias, Sakuma, ah, y Kumagoro.

– ¡Ryu-chan y Kuma-chan siempre están dispuestos a ayudar! –dijo el peliverde mientras abrazaba a Shuichi.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras, Shuichi? –K tenía una expresión muy seria y al momento de formular la pregunta todos dirigieron su vista a Shu.

–Eh…! Bien, supongo…

– ¿Por qué¿Shuichi esta enfermo¡Llamemos a un doctor! Kumagoro es un doctor, él puede curarte si te sientes mal, Shuichi –en el acto, el conejito ya traía puesta su batita blanca y un pequeño estetoscopio.

–No es necesario, no me siento mal, en serio.

–Hiroshi nos contó lo que paso con Yuki

–Ah! –Shuichi lanzo una mirada de disgusto al guitarrista, no tenia porque ir a ventilar sus problemas con todo el mundo. –Me siento muy bien, no hay porque preocuparse. –Tomo asiento en una de las sillas y comenzó a beber de su jugo, no sentía ánimos de comenzar con una discusión sobre su vida privada. –Estoy pensando en comprar un departamento cerca de aquí, así podría llegar más temprano.

Desenfundando la todopoderosa mágnum, K se levanto del asiento tirando la silla hacia atrás y apuntando hacia el pelirrosa.

– ¡Shuichi, lo que tú vas a hacer, y AHORA es…!

El golpeteo de la puerta interrumpió el discurso del rubio.

–Pase.

–Disculpen la interrupción, pero el presidente quiere verlos en su oficina, Sakano-san, K-san, dice que es importante. –Era la secretaria de Tohma; nada agraciada, por cierto, a disposición de Mika.

–Muy bien. Vamos, K-san.

El rubio suspiro resignado. –Pero de esta no te salvas, Shuichi Shindo. –Y salio dando un portazo a la puerta. Los integrantes de Bad Luck se habían quedado sin habla y muy sorprendidos, mientras Ryuichi tarareaba una canción.

– ¡Pero no hay porque estar tristes! –dijo, mas bien grito el peliverde sorprendiendo a los demás. –Kumagoro siempre dice que los dulces te alegran la vida así que ¡COMAMOS DULCES! –De su mochila saco una bolsita con dulces y comenzó a repartirlos. –Uno para ti, otro para ti, dos para Shuichi, uno para Kumagoro y… ¡Los demás para mí! Jajajaja.

_.69.69.69._

Cuatro horas…

Cuatro largas, interminables, aburridas y tediosas horas habían transcurrido y no había ni la más pequeña señal de que esa reunión fuera a terminar pronto. Shuichi había estado tentado a marcharse, pero no se animaba ha tener que sufrir después con la ira de K por haberse ido sin ensayar; así que continuaba sentado frente al reloj de pared de aquella habitación observando al segundero avanzar.

1…2…3…4…5…4…3…

– ¿Que rayos le pasa a ese reloj? –grito Shuichi levantándose estrepitosamente de la silla y asustando a sus compañeros. – ¡Incluso el tiempo complotea en mi contra!

– ¡Pero que demonios te sucede! –le dijo Suguru a Shuichi, pues había dado tal respingo que había terminado sentado sobre el piso.

–Es que… ¡YA ME QUIERO IIIIIIRRRR! –el pelirrosa comenzó a llorar.

Toc… Toc… (El sonido inconfundible de la puerta)

–Pase

–Disculpen la interrupción, pero los esperan en la oficina, si son tan amables de acompañarme.

Los tres miembros de Bad Luck se lanzaron miradas de interrogación y, sin decir nada mas, siguieron a la mujer que los esperaba.

.69.69.69.

– ¿Si? –Tohma Seguchi se dirigía al intercomunicador que se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

–_Señor, aquí se encuentran los integrantes de Bad Luck._

–Muy bien, hágalos pasar, por favor.

–_En seguida._

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Hiro, Suguru y Shuichi. En la habitación se encontraban tres personas más que se encontraban sentadas frente al escritorio de Tohma y que, por lo tanto, no dejaban ver su rostro.

–Por favor, tomen asiento, tenemos un anuncio importante que darles –les dijo Tohma a los recién llegados.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –pregunto un Hiro observando a los allí presentes. Además de Tohma, se encontraban Sakano y K pero a la tercera persona no lo conocía, parecía ser extranjero.

–Antes que nada, quiero presentarles a un gran amigo mío. –Se levanto de su silla y el otro hombre hizo lo mismo. En ese momento, Shuichi no pudo reprimir una expresión de asombro mientras observaba a aquel hombre. –Su nombre es sir Andrei Pavlovich III y desea realizar un contrato con Bad Luck.

Shuichi tenia la boca abierta, no era solo por la enorme casualidad de volverse a encontrar, ni porque sus caminos se cruzaran por la misma carrera, mucho menos el hecho de que quisiera realizar algún trato con Bad Luck (lo cual era de dudar si había escuchado esa parte) si no que, además de todo, era un sir, él nunca había conocido a alguien de la realeza; a excepción, claro esta, de Ryuchi Sakuma, pero él era un dios, por lo que esa era otra historia.

–Desea llevarlos a América a probar suerte –. La voz de K interrumpió el monologo interior del pelirrosa, ahora que lo notaba, K y Sakano lucían muy serios.

– ¿QUE? –dijeron Hiro y Suguru a la vez.

_.69.69.69._

* * *

**Tanita:** ok, aqui termina, que les parecio? 

**Raciel:** un asco

**Julia:** maravilloso!

**Tom:** pork no me esperaron? T.T

**Tanita:** n.nU ups! lo olvide.

**Tom:** k mala...

**Tanita:** bueno, perdon. Contento?

**Tom:** pues...

**Raciel:** Maldita sea! Solo has lo que tienes que hacer y deja de llorikear.

**Tom:** ...si... T.T

**Julia:** Oye! No le grites de esa forma!

**Tanita:** o.oU reo k ha comenzado otra batalla campal... sera mejor k conteste los reviews antes de que comience a correr sangre.

_Lune de Barlon:_ Por supuesto k el fic no termina aki, sino hasta su fin, k tengo planeado (medio planeado) desde hace siglos, asi k no tienes de k preocuparte solo activa la alarma en tu correo y todo sera perfecto, ok? Tbn espero tu respuesta a la encuensta anterior. n.n

l_ucy kusnetzov:_ perdon! pero no se me da eso de scribir caps taaan largos como kisieras, ademas de k luego dan dolor de cabeza o pierdes las lineas. Pero tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, esta bien? Esperamos tu respuesta. ;P

_Kmiloncia :_ la hermosa niña de siempre, mil gracias por mantenerte constante, en verdad. K bueno k te gusto el Track 7, me dan muchisimos animos pa' continuar. Respecto a Shu x Yuki x Andrei aunk keda un largo trayecto pa' ver k termina, asi k... kreo k seguiras kegandote un rato mas. :P Espero una respuesta tuya tambien, ok?

**Tanita:** Muy bien, aki estan todos los reviews, por el momento los dejo y comenzare a escribir en cuanto la pesadilla de exas termine (creo k voy a reprobar una materia T.T, NO KIERO K ME KORRAN DE LA SCHOOL!). Los veo despues y... espero k los otros tres terminen completos, besos, bye bye.


	9. Track 9

**Tanita: **¡muerte a los traidores!

**Julia: **Discúlpenla, es su nuevo grito de guerra.

**Tanita: **creo k tantos videojuegos me han comenzado a afectar

**Raciel: **…patético…

**Tanita: **¡Oye! Mi vida se esta yendo por el caño y tu me criticas, snif! No ves k sufro…

**Julia: **pobre de ti, y ya escogiste nueva carrera?

**Tanita: **en eso estoy, pero no me decido por una nueva carrera pa' estudiar. Crees k muera lenta y dolorosamente?

**Julia: **no lo se, nunca me han corrido de la escuela.

**Tanita: **T.T

**Raciel: **ni sikiera has presentado tu examen y ya te diste por vencida! Eso no se hace! No seas patética!

**Tanita: **pero…es k esta muuuy perro!

**Raciel: **De todas formas, es mejor morir peleando, no crees?

**Tanita: **pues… si, tengo k admitir k tienes razón.

**Raciel: **ven, yo te explicare. La electrónica no es tan difícil si tienes un buen maestro.

**Tanita: **…gracias…

**Julia: **Raciel le esta ayudando a Tanita? Es acaso este el fin del mundo?

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 9.**

–Antes que nada, quiero presentarles a un gran amigo mío. –Se levanto de su silla y el otro hombre hizo lo mismo. En ese momento, Shuichi no pudo reprimir una expresión de asombro mientras observaba a aquel hombre. –Su nombre es sir Andrei Pavlovich III y desea realizar un contrato con Bad Luck.

–Desea llevarlos a América a probar suerte –. La voz de K interrumpió el monologo interior del pelirrosa, ahora que lo notaba, K y Sakano lucían muy serios.

– ¿¡QUE? –dijeron Hiro y Suguru a la vez.

–Los he estado observando por un largo tiempo y, con el éxito que han tenido aquí, un poco se ha reflejado en la otra parte del mundo. Es por eso que, bajo mi tutela, tendrían un éxito seguro en otros mercados.

_.69.69.69._

Shuichi se encontraba agotado pero, por fin, le habían dado solución al asunto, el contrato estaba firmado y no había marcha atrás.

Hiro y Suguru se habían sorprendido sobremanera al recibir la noticia pero mayor fue la impresión al ver que el joven vocalista se había mostrado de acuerdo. Al principio lo culparon de querer alejarse del país, y en parte era cierto, pero su deseo de conocer nuevos lugares era mayor y su sueño ya no era tan simple, ahora deseaba que la banda tuviera reputación internacional.

Todos habían estado "hablando" con ideas en contra y a favor, todos excepto, claro esta, Tohma y Andrei, quienes se habían mostrado muy profesionales ante la situación.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Andrei se había mostrado muy distinto a cuando él lo había conocido. En aquella ocasión le pareció que era una persona muy amable y sincera, con una sonrisa que nunca abandonaba su rostro, pero, en la reunión, su actitud había sido completamente distinta. Para empezar, su sonrisa jamás apareció, su mirada era la de todo un hombre de negocios, nunca abandono su porte de superioridad y lo peor de todo era que lo había tratado como si jamás se hubieran conocido. Esto lo había sacado un poco de balance, pero decidió no decir nada.

Iba caminando por los pasillos del edificio tratando de hacer tiempo antes de llegar a casa de su amigo, pues el guitarrista se había marchado muy molesto del lugar y Shuichi no deseaba comenzar otra pelea tan pronto. _Supongo que debe dolerle tener que dejar a Ayaka_, fue lo que pensó el pelirrosa.

Recordó a Yuki y al momento su mirada se ensombreció, había pasado ya mucho tiempo y aun no tenia señales del escritor, ¿que es lo que esperaba, ¿Qué Yuki llegara pidiendo perdón por todos sus errores? Eso era algo que estaba muy seguro que no pasaría. Quizás sus sospechas eran ciertas, jamás hubo un sentimiento verdadero entre ellos, solo la necesidad de compañía y nada más. Varias de sus cosas aun se encontraban en el departamento del rubio pero no encontraba el momento oportuno para ir y tocar aquella puerta. Aun tenía muchos cabos sueltos que unir y el tiempo no era un privilegio, solo les habían dado dos semanas para dejar sus cosas en orden y viajar al nuevo continente donde un futuro nuevo y prometedor les esperaba.

–Un momento, por favor. –Una voz detrás del pelirrosa fue la que hablo.

–Eh? –el pelirrosa detuvo su caminar para observar a la persona que lo llamaba. –Buenas noches, señor Pa-to-lliv. –Esto último casi lo deletreo para pronunciarlo correctamente.

–Te he dicho que me llames Andrei, creo que nunca lograras pronunciar correctamente mi nombre. –Andrei mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro, como en la ocasión que se habían conocido.

–Lo siento mucho. –Dijo el pelirrosa mientras posaba una mano detrás de su cabeza.

–No importa. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Cómo has estado?

–Muy bien, ¿y tu?

–Pues un poco ocupado. ¿Vas a algún lugar en especial?

–Bueno… pensaba ir a casa de Hiro pero…

–Esta molesto contigo, ¿no es así?

Un asentimiento con la cabeza fue la respuesta de Shuichi.

–Vamos a cenar, así puedes darle mas tiempo a tu amigo y de paso satisfaces a tu estomago. ¿Qué te parece?

–Oh! No tienes porque molestarte.

–No es ninguna molestia Shuichi –contesto con una risita. –Seria todo un honor que el vocalista del mejor grupo pop del mundo me acompañara esta noche.

Shuichi sentía su rostro arder de la vergüenza.

–Nunca imagine que tú fueras mi motivo para venir a Japón.

–Y yo nunca imagine que tú fueras un productor

–Supongo que fue una enorme casualidad. O quizás es el destino. Como sea, ¿aceptas acompañarme?

–Si.

_.69.69.69._

_Así fue como Andrei entro en mi vida… Y la cambio por completo…_ Dijo el pelirrosa, el movimiento de las imágenes se había detenido, era un momento de reflexión.

_¿Qué piensas de él? _Cuestiono la voz.

_Es una gran persona y le debo mucho. Pero jamás fue lo que espere que fuera._

_Nunca le diste una verdadera oportunidad._

_Lo se._

_¿Cómo fue tu partida?_

Un click se escucho en la mente de Shuichi, ese era uno de los momentos que mas temía expresar pero no podía dar marcha atrás, no en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar, las imágenes llegaron automáticamente a su mente.

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla.

_.69.69.69._

_Lagrimas que no consiguen_

_Apagar el fuego que hay en mí_

_Hay ilusiones muertas por doquiera_

_Solo quedan ruinas de mí_

Faltaban 3 días para que el futuro del vocalista de Bad Luck diera un giro de 180º. Ese día, por fin, se había decidido ir al apartamento de Yuki, ya era tiempo de dejar las cosas claras. Para su suerte, Andrei lo acompañaba, esos últimos días que habían estado juntos le habían dejado en claro que él era una persona en la que podría confiar hasta su propia vida.

Estaba ahí, de pie, frente a la puerta que lo llevaba al lugar donde había estado viviendo durante dos largos años.

Toco el timbre que estaba a su costado. Unos pasos resonaron dentro del lugar, Shuichi se ponía más nervioso conforme los pasos se aproximaban. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió.

El rubio se encontraba en el marco de la puerta completamente sorprendido, de todas las personas que hubiera imaginado Shuichi era la última.

–Buenos días –La voz del pelirrosa lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –_Era de esperarse,_ pensó Shu, _un calido recibimiento_. Sonrió irónicamente.

–Solo venia a recoger mis cosas, espero no molestar.

No hubo contestación por parte del escritor, Shuichi comenzaba a desesperarse, lo único que deseaba era concluir ese asunto lo más pronto posible.

– ¿Puedo pasar? –pregunto el pelirrosa.

De nuevo se tomo un largo momento para contestar, finalmente se movió ligeramente del marco dejándole libre acceso al lugar.

Todo lucia igual que siempre, nada había cambiado, su partida no había cambiado nada. Se dirigió sin dudar a la habitación en la que alguna vez durmieron juntos y comenzó a meter sus pertenencias en una maleta que traía consigo.

Yuki no le quitaba la vista de encima, en su mente tenia todo un debate sobre lo que tenia que hacer. Por una parte estaba el dejarlo ir, después de todo, él lo había provocado, pero en lo más profundo existía una pequeña voz pidiendo a gritos que no lo dejase ir.

–Ok, ya tengo todo. Ya me voy. –

Shuichi se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, esa era la última vez que se verían, el pelirrosa buscaba una forma de despedirse sin ponerse a llorar, después de todo, él si lo había amado. Por otra parte, Yuki seguía debatiéndose, sabia que le debía una disculpa, pero el retenerlo consigo solo traería sufrimiento a ambos, no deseaba tener que atar a Shuichi a una perdición para ambos, el pelirrosa merecía ser feliz.

–Yuki…

Yuki levanto su mirada, Shuichi tenia su mano sobre el picaporte. ¿Acaso iba a pedirle perdón?

–Yo…

– ¿Qué es lo balbuceas? –Estaba decidido, no podían estar junto, ya no mas.

–Es que yo… –Shuichi se giro para quedar frente a Yuki –…solo quería despedirme. Bad Luck firmo un contrato con una disquera norteamericana y quieren que vivamos allá por un tiempo, se que es algo inesperado, pero yo… yo solo…

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te diga algo? ¿Qué te pida que no te marches y te quedes conmigo? ¡Por favor! –su mirada era fría y su actitud muy altiva, si Shuichi se daba cuenta de la asquerosidad de persona que él era no se quedaría a su lado, aunque eso lo destruyera lentamente. Pudo notar que algo en su interior estaba a punto de romperse. –Sabes muy bien lo que pienso de ti, así que no me molestes.

_En el recuento de los daños_

_Me sales debiendo tantísimo amor_

_Que no puedo creer lo que escuche_

_Como puedes decir que te olvidare_

Shuichi se había impresionado al escuchar esas palabras, ya no lo soportaba, todo su mundo se había desmoronado. Aun así trato de mantener la calma. –Por supuesto que no, yo solo quería despedirme de ti y… Ya no importa, si te interesa, saldremos dentro de tres días, pero se muy bien que hablo contra una pared, así que… -ya no pudo terminar la frase, un nudo se encontraba en su garganta y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Ahora se daba cuenta de la verdad y en lo estupido que había sido.

Yuki estaba sin habla, dentro de tres días Shuichi se marcharía y con él todo lo que el escritor había experimentado. Nunca imagino que quedara tan poco tiempo. Lo último que supo fue cuando la puerta se cerró, Shuichi se había marchado y él ni siquiera había podido decir adiós.

–…Shuichi…

_Oh no, no, no, no_

_No, no puedo reponerme_

_De ese beso que me sube al cielo_

_Que es el mismo que ahora me hunde en el infierno_

_Oh no, oh no_

_.69.69.69._

Andrei se encontraba esperando en el estacionamiento de aquel edificio y ya comenzaba a preocuparse. No soportando más, decidió ir directamente a aquel apartamento. Iba camino a los ascensores cuando una silueta llamo su atención.

_Deja vu_, pensó, _ese sujeto no le hace ningún bien_. El pelirrosa se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de emergencia, tratando de ahogar sus sollozos con las manos.

–Shuichi, ¿estas bien?

El pelirrosa no levanto el rostro, era vergonzo para él que Andrei lo viera en aquel estado, otra vez. Lo único que había deseado era arreglar las cosas antes de marcharse y no llevar cargo de conciencia, en cambio, había recibido otro duro golpe.

Unos brazos rodearon rodearon su cuerpo, el pelirrosa levanto su mirada y observo el rostro de Andrei que le regalaba una tierna sonrisa.

–Ya Shuichi, de nada sirve llorar. Yo voy a estar contigo y no permitiré que nadie más te vuelva a lastimar, te lo prometo.

–Andrei…yo… –Shuichi se abrazo fuertemente al cuerpo de Andrei y comenzó a sollozar con mas fuerza, ya no podía reprimir lo que sentía – ¡lo odio!...lo odio Andrei…solo me utilizo…jamás le importe…lo odio…y nunca le voy a perdonar lo que me hizo…

_Oh no, no, no, no_

_No, no puedo reponerme_

_De tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme_

_Si sabias que no ibas a amarme_

_Que ganabas, que ganabas _

_Con besarme_

_.69.69.69._

**Julia:** mmm… al parecer Tanita y Raciel siguen ocupados y no tengo corazon pa' romper tan linda escena, asi k Yo contestare a los reviws!

_Lune de Barlon:_ Gracias por dejar review y pos aki 'ta Tanita tratando de actualizar lo mas pronto. No te preocupes, después de la pesadilla k esta viviendo kizas salgan caps mas largos y con mas frecuencia, asi k puedes empezar a rezar ;P

_Kmiloncia:_ Hola amiguis! K tal van tus heridas de guerra? Espero k ya estes mejor. Como decia, aki tengo a Tanita trabajando y pos tuvo problemas pa' entrar a la page pero el asunto ya esta arreglado. Me pregunto k piensas de Andrei después de este track? Y si falto parte de su nombre es k es demasiado largo como pa' presentarse siempre asi, no crees?

**Julia:** Bueno…eso es todo por el momento, espero verlas después y k disfruten muuuucho sus vacaciones. Bye bye.


	10. Track 10

**Tanita: **Lamento la demora, pero 'tuve enferma de hva por lo k no tenia ganas de subir este track, aunado al pin&$)"· calor k esta haciendo y solo me provoca dolores de cabeza. Es por eso k pido una disculpa de antemano por lo soso que esta este track. La neta, la neta, apesta y mucho, pero ¿k le voy a hacer? Solo kiero terminar esta parte pa' empezar la parte bonita k ya comencé a escribir y, k ahora k soy libre, ya puedo pasarme todo el tiempo k kiera escribiendo. No los entretengo mas y les dejo con este súper hiper mega malo track. Traten de disfrutar un poco y si desean dejar amenazas de muerte o reviews-bomba están en todo su derecho.

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 10.**

El anuncio de que Bad Luck partía hacia el continente americano no había pasado desapercibido por lo que cientos de fans se habían dado cita en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio para desearles buen viaje a sus ídolos.

– ¡Te amo, Shuichi!

– ¡Regresen pronto!

– ¡Los vamos a extrañar! –gritaban las fans a todo pulmón.

Ya en la sala de espera, todas las personas importantes para la agrupación se encontraban allí presentes para despedirse. La madre de Shuichi y su hermana, Ayaka, Yuuzi, el hermano de Hiro, K, Sakano, Tohma, Mika, Noriko, Ryuichi y Tatsuha.

– ¡Cuídate mucho, mi amor, y no hables con extraños!

–Si… mamá…me… ahogo…–la madre de Shuichi lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza que el chico ya comenzaba a ponerse azul.

–Calma madre, ya veras que va a estar bien, Hiro lo acompaña. –dijo Maiko, la hermana mayor de Shu.

–Pero… ¡mi bebe ya es un hombre! –gruesos lagrimones caían por su rostro.

Shuichi reía nerviosamente.

–Kumagoro y yo los vamos a extrañar mucho –decía el peliverde con lagrimitas en los ojos y su conejito rosa tapándose el rostro.

–No te preocupes Sakuma, porque yo me voy a quedar aquí contigo para que no te sientas solito. –Tatsuha apareció de pronto al lado de Ryuichi.

– ¿En verdad?

–Por supuesto.

– ¡Tatsuha, gracias! –el peliverde observaba con gran devoción a Tatsuha. Los demás observaban aquella escena tratando de imaginar las cosas que le esperaban al ingenuo vocalista de Nittle Grasper con el pervertido hermano menor de Mika.

– ¿Me escribirás, Hiro? –en otro punto de aquella sala se encontraban Hiro y Ayaka.

–Todos los días –contesto el guitarrista tomando las manos de Ayaka entre las suyas.

– ¿Y me mandaras regalos?

–Por supuesto.

– ¿Me llamaras?

–Cada vez que pueda

– ¿Y me vas a engañar con alguien mas?

–Claro que s… ¡Que¿Pero que pregunta es esa¡Por supuesto que NO!

–Jajaja, solo quería estar segura. Te amo, Hiroshi. Cuídate mucho.

–También te amo y prometo venir lo más pronto posible. –Hiro comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Ayaka y cuando por fin sus labios estaban por unirse…

– ¡Uuuuyyy¿Pero que hacen tan apartados, tortolitos? –el hermano de Hiro se interpuso entre los dos.

– ¡Hermano, deja de molestar! –grito Hiro.

–Pero si yo también vine a despedirme de ti. ¿Por qué no me dices cosas lindas? Yo también quiero muchos regalos… -Yuuzi comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y a hacer pucheros.

– ¡YUUZI! –un infierno apareció detrás de Hiro.

–Será mejor que desaparezca¿verdad?

– ¿Estas seguro que no olvidas nada? –Tohma y Mika se encontraban charlando con Suguru.

–Seguro…

– ¿Ya apuntaste los teléfonos que te di? Sabes que si tienes algún problema puedes ir con esas personas, me deben varios favores y no dudaran en ayudarte.

–Si, ya entendí…

– ¿Estas seguro que no olvidas nada?

–…

–Cariño –Mika tomo afectivamente el brazo de su esposo –, no tienes porque preocuparte tanto. Ya veras que los muchachos van a estar muy bien.

– ¿Pero quien esta preocupado? –dijo Tohma observando a su esposa.

–Me pregunto –respondió sarcásticamente Suguru.

–Es una pena que no puedan acompañarnos, K-san, Sakano-san¿Qué es lo que van a hacer ahora? –pregunto Shuichi, que había logrado despegarse un poco de su madre. Este comentario llamo la atención de los demás.

–Pues yo aun soy manager de Ryuichi, así que tendré mucho trabajo por delante –contesto K.

–Yo me dedicare a la producción de nuevos talentos –dijo Sakano.

–Ya veo… –Shuichi había bajado su rostro. Era difícil imaginarse sin ellos dos en un lugar tan lejano.

–Don't worry, Shuichi! De todas formas, cuando vuelvan, volveremos a estar juntos así que espero que desarrollen sus talentos o tendrán una cita con mi hermosa mágnum, OK?

–…si… –contestaron los tres sin mucho animo, no se irían un par de días sino un año completo.

–Los voy a extrañar mucho –K abrazo a los tres. –Pórtense bien y no le causen muchos problemas a la gente del señor Pavlovich –se alejo un poco para observarlos con atención, Hiro y Suguru trataban de contener el llanto, mientras Shuichi ya estaba convertido en un mar de llanto.

_A la gente del vuelo numero 73250 con destino a New York, favor de pasar por el pasillo 9. _La voz resonó por toda la sala.

–Creo que ese es nuestro vuelo –dijo Hiro.

–Si. Bueno…adiós… –Suguru se inclino un poco para tomar su maletín y secar discretamente sus ojos. –Ustedes dos, apurense o los dejara el avión –comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo sin voltear atrás.

–Cuídense mucho todos. Tratare de venir lo más pronto posible. Los amo, Ayaka, hermano.

–Te estaré esperando, Hiro –. La voz de Ayaka estaba a punto de quebrarse.

–No te preocupes hermano, yo la cuidare. Solo espero que no olvides mi regalo.

–Si, adiós.

–Bueno mamá, Maiko, me voy. Cuídense mucho¿de acuerdo? –Shuichi comenzó a correr hacia Andrei, que se había mantenido al margen de aquella despedida.

– ¡Adiós Shuichi! Esperaremos buenas noticias sobre Bad Luck –gritaron al unísono Ryuichi y Kumagoro.

– ¡SI! Espero volver a verlos pronto –levanto su mano en forma de despedida.

Shuichi coloco su maleta sobre la banda transportadora y atravesó el detector de metales. Andrei venia detrás de él. El pelirrosa tomo sus cosas y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, se detuvo un momento y dirigió su vista atrás, observando a las personas que dejaba y notando la ausencia de una en especial.

–No llego –fue lo que murmuro el pelirrosa, después de todo, aun le quedaba un poco de esperanza. Una vez más se había equivocado.

–Shuichi¿estas bien? –pregunto Andrei.

–Si…

–No te preocupes, ahora todo va a ser distinto.

–Eso espero.

_.69.69.69.

* * *

_

**Tanita:** Lo único rescatable de todo esto es k el track 11 estará súper largo, como ya me lo habían pedido con anterioridad, así k no desesperéis k solo lo tengo en revisión y pronto estará en línea, ok? K tengan unas muuuuuuuuuuy felices vacaciones y k keden súper bronceaditos. Bye bye. ZZ tengo mucho sueño…

**Julia:** Yo contestare los review!

**Tanita:** …como kieras… zzzzzzz…

_Lune de Barlon:_ si te kejabas de k los tracks están chikitos, este se lleva el premio pero bueno, tu petición esta cumplida, ya se jueron con los gringos. Si, yo tbn pienso k Yuki se vio muy desgraciado… imaginate k agarren tu pobre corazoncito ilusionado, te lo pisoteen, lo escupan y lo metan en la licuadora! T-T Raciel…nunca me vas a hacer eso, vdd?

**Raciel:** Claro k no! **Julia:** n-n eres un amor! MUACK! **Tanita:** zzzzzzzzz

Ah! y el dialogo se refiere a k Shu nunca le dio una oportunidad a Andrei, ya después lo entenderás perfectamente. ;P

_Kmiloncia:_ Perdón por la demora, sweet hearth! Nooo, imaginate k se presente con sus millones de nombres…k hva…aunk me recordó a una caricatura, je! XD Pos mira…k Yuki recapacite así a la brava, lo veo medio en chino, pero lo hará, no te preocupes; aunk puedes aprovechar pa' secuestrar a Shu ;P Pork kieres la muerte de Andrei? T-T tan lindo muchacho k es… después lo entenderás y kizas no lo odies tanto…espero…

**Julia:** Eso fue todo por hoy, cuídense mucho y k todos sus deseos se hagan realidad. Yo me iré a la playa con mi hermoso muchachote, verdad mi amor?

**Raciel:** Claro, nos vamos? No kiero k esa loka se despierte antes.

**Julia:** Sipi! No te preocupes, le deje una notita.

**Raciel:** MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Julia:** o.oU

**Tanita:** …zzzzzz…


	11. Track 11

**Tanita: **Aki esta la compensación por el track 10, que era verdaderamente malo, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta. Pase días y días escribiendo y repasando las líneas pa' k este track sea muy bueno, además que esta súper largo

**Julia: **Por aquellos que se quejaban…

**Tanita: **Espero que les guste mucho mucho, pork a mi si

**Julia: **Incluso a Raciel

**Raciel: **Solo dije k era mejor k los anteriores, pero tal vez sea que el calor me afecta.

**Tanita: **Y ya comienza toda la onda interesante y, pronto, mas pronto de lo k esperan, kizas comience algo muy trágico y otro hecho k los dejara asombrados ;P confíen en mi. Bueno, ya los dejo pa' k disfruten su momento de ocio. Bye bye.

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 11.**

_Los primeros meses en Nueva York fueron de los más difíciles, en mis momentos de privacidad no podía evitar el llorar y, a pesar de todo el cariño que hubo a mi alrededor, siempre me sentí muy solo. Había perdido mi casa, mis amigos, mi familia y a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, todo se había quedado atrás, en aquel lejano país, y ahora me encontraba completamente solo y con una nueva vida que comenzar. Hiro, Suguru y Andrei siempre estuvieron a mi lado, dándome ánimos para continuar, mi familia, K, Sakano, todos mis amigos, pero el sentimiento de soledad siempre estaba presente._

_El comienzo de la banda fue muy difícil, casi nadie nos conocía y había que abrir camino con sudor, lagrimas y sangre, literalmente. Después de bastante tiempo, el éxito comenzó a tocar nuestra puerta, Andrei conocía perfectamente el negocio y siempre nos llevo costa arriba. Nos tomo mas de un año colocarnos en una posición honorable._

_Con el paso de los días, la fama y la fortuna crecieron desmesuradamente, conciertos no solo en Norteamérica sino en todo el continente estaban a la espera y se podría decir que todo era miel sobre hojuelas pero la realidad era otra, por lo menos para mí._

_Yo ya no soportaba mas, el dolor y la soledad eran cada vez mayores, moría de envidia al ver a Hiro tan feliz al lado de Ayaka, eternamente enamorados, incluso Suguru encontró el amor, pero yo seguía atrapado en mi rencor._

_Quise cambiarlo, olvidar todo, escondí al antiguo Shuichi tras de mil mascaras para que nadie nunca mas volviera a lastimarlo y me convertí en lo que jamás imagine, y, esa vez, si lo perdí todo._

_Me volví una persona indiferente y muy fría, mis compañeros de banda no comprendían el cambio y pareció molestarles pero Andrei lo entendió a la perfección, él utilizaba este tipo de imagen con las demás personas, excepto conmigo, pero a diferencia de él yo siempre era igual, arrogante y prepotente._

_Entrevistas, fotos, conciertos, chismes, mi vida giraba alrededor de todo esto y era con lo que solía pasar los días, siempre necesite estar rodeado de gente que me alabara, aunque no fueran sinceros. Me encantaba salir por las calles y que la gente me reconociera en el acto o asistir a aquellas lujosas cenas donde solo la gente VIP se daba cita._

_Fue en uno de esos tantos programas de entrevistas cuando me tope con él, Yuki Eiri, el famoso escritor de novelas románticas y el hombre que alguna vez fue mi pareja sentimental. En lo mas profundo de mi ser, donde el antiguo yo dormía, un sentimiento resurgió, ese algo que no identificas pero que siempre sientes cuando estas frente a alguna persona especial._

_Yo ya no podía permitirme sentir eso, había jurado odiarle para siempre y así es como mantuve mi posición firme. Al pasar a su lado simplemente lo ignore, YO era una estrella y él solo un fantasma de una vida inexistente._

_Después de ese día, por "casualidad" siempre me topaba con Yuki, yo fingía no conocerlo y él parecía tratar de hablar conmigo, pero nunca tomaba los ánimos suficientes o quizás mi cruel actitud y mi comportamiento altanero solo le cortaban las esperanzas una y otra vez._

_Por azares del destino, un día Yuki toco a mi puerta¿Cómo logro obtener mi dirección, probablemente en alguna revista o un avecilla pasajera fue quien le dijo. Como sea que fue, solo me pidió un momento para hablar a solas¿Qué fue lo que hice? Se lo permití y aun me pregunto porque, aunque quizás si lo sepa en realidad._

_El principio de la charla fue irrelevante, las típicas frases de cortesía¿Cómo estas¿Qué tal el trabajo¿Qué es lo que has hecho, etc. Lo interesante vino después._

_.69.69.69._

– ¡Yuki! –La expresión del pelirrosa era de total desconcierto– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tengo asuntos que atender.

– ¿Puedo pasar un momento? Hace mucho que no te veía y solo quería saber como estabas –la mirada del escritor era distinta y eso fue algo que Shuichi no paso por alto aunque no le dio mayor relevancia.

–Pues…–comenzó, en su pose mas altanera –como puedes observar me encuentro muuuy bien en estos momentos y no necesito que tu ni nadie venga a preguntar.

–Por favor, hay algo importante que necesito hablar contigo.

–Tú, el famoso Yuki Eiri¿rogando para hablar conmigo? Ja! Creo que este es el fin del mundo –rió sarcásticamente. –Además, tengo una agenda muy apretada y no se en que momento llegue Andrei, porque sabes, SOY UNA ESTRELLA y las personas como YO siempre estamos ocupados. Así que si deseas una entrevista o algo así puedes hablar con mi representante. Con permiso –hizo movimientos de querer cerrar la puerta del apartamento cuando un comentario del rubio lo detuvo.

–Maiko y tu madre me pidieron que te entregara esto –dijo extendiendo un sobre. Shuichi lo tomo sin decir nada. –Además, hay unos paquetes que me pidieron traerte –tras del escritor una enorme pirámide de regalos se extendía.

– ¿Quién…quien envió esto? –Shuichi había abierto enormemente sus ojos y en su cabeza tenia varias gotitas.

–La mayoría son de Sakuma y el resto de tus amigos en Japón –dijo recalcando las últimas palabras. –Aprovecharon la ocasión de que yo tenía que venir aquí para mandarte todo esto.

El pelirrosa se sacudió ligeramente al sentir un dejo de culpabilidad, después de su separación con Hiro y Suguru, jamás se había tomado la molestia de enviar siquiera una carta.

–Esta bien, puedes pasar –se retiro un poco de la puerta–. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

–Si, gracias–. Una sonrisa enmarco el bello rostro de Yuki provocando otra sacudida en el cuerpo del menor.

Introdujeron las cajas en uno de los armarios, que más bien parecía una habitación de tamaño mediano. Acto seguido, Shuichi guió a Yuki a través del lugar hasta llegar a la sala, donde unos enormes ventanales conducían hacia el balcón, el cual ofrecía una vista espectacular de la ciudad.

–Cobramos igual por sentarte que por estar parado –el pelirrosa se encontraba sentado despreocupadamente sobre uno de los sillones y con los pies sobre la mesa de centro.

–Si, gracias –el rubio se sentó sin decir nada mas. Por un momento se quedo admirando aquella estancia, era un total tributo a la modernidad. Las mesas, los sillones, la alfombra, la decoración, todo allí era de diseño exclusivo y apegado al último grito de la moda, y todo lo nuevo en electrónica se encontraba en esa habitación.

– ¿Te gusta?

– ¿Disculpa? –Yuki había olvidado por un momento de quien era ese lugar.

– ¿Qué si te gusta el departamento? No has parado de observar.

–Ah! Si, no sabía que tuvieras estos gustos.

–Tuve que contratar a los mejores diseñadores –dijo sin prestar atención al comentario del escritor. –La decoración anterior era muy anticuada, Luis XVI o algo así, pero ese es mas el estilo de Andrei, por lo que tuve que derribar algunas partes y volver a construirlas, algunos de los muebles tuvieron que ser traídos de Europa porque los de aquí no me gustaban¿ves aquellas cortinas? Es seda traída desde China. Me tomo mucho tiempo y dinero que luciera así pero ya esta perfecta. Toda la casa es por el mismo estilo. Incluso salio como el numero 3 en los 100 mejores diseños de interiores del mes pasado.

–Vaya…todo un logro, supongo…

–Por supuesto. Uno siempre tiene que estar en la cúspide de todo.

–Ya lo creo.

Después de esa conversación, los dos se quedaron en absoluto silencio. Shuichi observaba hacia los ventanales y parecía no tener deseos de romper aquel estado. Por otro lado, Yuki solo trataba de poner orden a sus ideas, tenía tanto que decir y sin embargo las palabras no nacían. Estaba a punto de comenzar cuando Shuichi lo interrumpió.

–El cocinero aun no llega – dijo, observando un reloj de mesa. –Hasta que no llegue, no tengo mucho que ofrecer¿pero deseas algo? Café, te, jugo, agua, soda, algo.

–Eh…café esta bien. Gracias por la molestia.

Shuichi salio de la habitación sin contestar nada. El rubio respiro profundamente tratando de aprovechar al máximo ese break, no había chantajeado a casi medio mundo para nada, aunque, al final, entre Hiroshi y Suguru le había proporcionado la información necesaria pero fue Andrei Pavlovich quien le había brindado ese tiempo a solas con el cantante.

–No encontré nada más que jugo –arrojo una lata sobre el sillón en el que estaba sentado el escritor. Shuichi camino hacia el sillón de enfrente, se sentó en la misma posición indiferente y comenzó a beber.

–Gracias.

–El medico dice que debo tomarlo todas las mañanas por lo que Andrei decidió saturar mi refrigerador con esto –observo con repugnancia la lata y dio otro sorbo.

– ¿Acaso estas enfermo? –el rubio se mostraba preocupado.

–Claro que no, Andrei es solo un exagerado. "Supuestamente" esto es por mi bien. Aunque yo diría que es mas por conveniencia.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Sin mi, él no tendría tanto dinero, y sin él, yo no seria tan exitoso. Aunque hay veces en que me gustaría buscar a alguien menos molesto e irresponsable, se supone que tendría que haber venido anoche y jamás llego; pero tengo un contrato firmado, así que tendré que esperar a que expire y buscar a gente mas competente. Después de todo¿Quién no querría producir y representar al famoso e inigualable Shuichi Shindo?

Yuki se había quedado sin palabras, el escuchar al pelirrosa expresarse de esa manera sobre alguien tan cercano a él lo saco de balance. El Shuichi al que había conocido anteriormente jamás diría algo como eso, pero había cambiado, radicalmente, como el mismo también había tenido que cambiar. ¿Aun quedaban esperanzas?

– ¿Y que es aquello TAN importante que tenias que decirme? –pregunto Shuichi sin apartar la vista del escritor. Ya comenzaba a fastidiarle su presencia.

Time Over, era momento de hilar todas sus ideas y comenzar a expresarlas con palabras, después de todo para eso estaba ahí.

–Solo quería pedirte una disculpa.

– ¿Qué? –Shuichi casi se atragantaba con la bebida.

–Por todos aquellos momentos en los que te lastime, en realidad, no fue mi intención –el pelirrosa no mostraba expresión alguna, solo se encontraba en silencio observando el piso. –Todo este tiempo lo he utilizado para reflexionar y comprendí que entre las terribles cosas en mi vida tú eres un oasis. De no ser por ti yo ya no estaría aquí y es por eso que te pido perdón. Shuichi, yo te…

– ¿Es en serio? –interrumpió Shuichi sin apartar su vista del suelo.

–Muy en serio.

El cantante se quedo muy callado y con su mirada perdida, al parecer meditaba sobre las palabras de Yuki. Finalmente levanto la mirada, el rubio se sorprendió pues la mirada de Shuichi era completamente distinta a lo que él se imaginaba. En vez de algún rostro desconcertado, o quizás alegre, su mirada era despectiva y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa sarcástica.

–Jajaja! Pero que buen chiste, no me digas ¿pasaste años planeado este discurso? Jajaja! Pues te ha salido muy bueno.

–No es ninguna broma –Yuki se mostraba molesto ante la reacción de Shuichi pero, sobre todo, estaba dolido.

– ¿Quién demonios te crees? –su rostro se transformo dando lugar a una mirada llena de rencor. – ¿Acaso crees que, por venir a mí casa con tu actitud de hombre arrepentido, voy a caer rendido en tus brazos? Ahora, no me saldrás con el cuento de que todas aquellas cosas que dijiste no eran ciertas¿o si¡Por favor! Fuiste de lo peor en mi vida y me arruinaste por completo. ¿Tienes la mas mínima idea de cuantas noches pase deseando morir solo porque tu no me correspondías¡Por supuesto que NO! Pero, no gracias a ti, logre salir adelante y ¿sabes una cosa? No te necesito, ni a ti ni a nadie. Ya te puedes marchar y no te molestes en volver que no eres bienvenido –dicha esta frase, el pelirrosa se puso de pie y señalo hacia la puerta.

–Pero… espera Shuichi, no lo entiendes –Yuki tomo con algo de brusquedad el brazo del vocalista.

– ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

– ¡No pienso marcharme hasta que me escuches¿Te quedo claro?

– ¿Piensas volver a golpearme? –esto descoloco al escritor y Shuichi aprovecho para soltarse del fuerte agarre, ya empezaba a amoratarse su brazo.

–Shuichi… yo no… –Yuki estaba sin palabras, recordando la única ocasión en que se había atrevido a golpear al menor. Se sentía terriblemente mal.

– ¡TE ODIO!

–Shuichi¿Qué ocurre? –Andrei se encontraba parado en el portal de la puerta. –Tus gritos se oyen hasta fuera –. Algunos elementos de la servidumbre se encontraban escondidos tras de él, al parecer el mal carácter del vocalista era ya conocido.

Ambos hombres, Yuki y Shuichi, giraron sus rostros hacia él.

–Andrei… ¡Sacalo de aquí y asegurate de que NUNCA vuelva a molestarme! Y ustedes¡pónganse a trabajar! –en el momento, todas las personas tras de Andrei se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos.

–Si es tan amable de seguirme, señor Uesugi –dijo Andrei, Yuki no se movió de su lugar, no se podía marchar de aquella forma, no era posible que Shuichi lo odiara. –Por favor –insistió Andrei.

–Pero…

– ¿Qué no entiendes¡LARGATE! –grito el pelirrosa, estaba fuera de si.

Andrei tomo ligeramente a Yuki y comenzó a guiarlo hacia la puerta, el rubio parecía estar en shock, se giro sobre si tratando de enfrentar a Shuichi una vez más, pero el sonido de un portazo lo hizo voltear hacia la derecha, al parecer, el cuarto de Shuichi.

–Será mejor que lo dejes así –la voz de Andrei era suave. –Cuando Shu se encierra en su cuarto, no sale hasta obtener lo que desea.

– ¡Yo no me puedo marchar de esta forma! Tengo que hablar con él.

–Tuviste tu oportunidad y esto es lo que resulto. ¿No lo entiendes? Él no deseaba verte, solo eres el elemento de una vida que ha tratado de olvidar. No lo lastimes más, por favor.

–Yo…–por la cabeza del escritor pasaba la loca idea de derribar la puerta de la habitación y no salir de aquel lugar hasta que Shuichi escuchara todos sus diálogos, así tuviera que atarlo con cadenas. Pero tenia todas las de perder. Shuichi no lo escucharía, los vecinos hablarían a la policía y, por lo que había visto, Andrei no le permitiría ningún tipo de escena.

Llegaron al recibidor, donde Andrei le abrió la puerta de salida a Yuki. Este solo se quedo observándola, si ponía un pie fuera era muy probable que no tuviera otra oportunidad como esa, aunque, por otro lado, tenia la dirección y el numero telefónico.

– ¿Desea que pida un taxi? –pregunto Andrei.

–No, gracias. Traigo auto –gran mentira, no necesitaba nada de esa gente. Yuki comenzó a caminar con dirección a la puerta. Al pasar al lado de Andrei, escucho que le decía:

–Le suplico, señor, no trate de contactar a Shuichi de nuevo.

Yuki no contesto, solo se quedo estático¿Cómo le podía pedir tal cosa? Era obvio que no pensaba cumplirlo.

–Después de esto –continuo Andrei –es seguro que Shu quiera cambiar las líneas telefónicas. Y, en el más extremo de los casos, cambiar de residencia.

_¿Qué?_, pensó Yuki.

–Te pido que te olvides de él –la voz antes suave se volvió un poco mas dura. –Si realmente te interesa, dejaras que continué con su vida. De todas formas, si te observo rondando cerca de él, tendré que tomar medidas legales, y estoy seguro que un evento de tal magnitud no traería beneficios a ninguna de las dos partes.

El escritor observo fijamente a aquel hombre de cabellera rojiza y ojos verdes¿Cómo se atrevía a amenazarlo de aquella forma?

–Escúchame bien, imbecil –dijo Yuki tomando a Andrei de la solapa de su traje. –Tú no eres nadie para amenazarme.

–Lo hago por Shuichi. Así tenga que ir hasta el fin del mundo, no permitiré que nadie lo lastime, mucho menos tu que ya lo has demostrado. De nada sirve hacer las cosas sin pensar y después arrepentirse. Shuichi es un ser con sentimientos y tu no tienes ningún derecho a venir a destruirle la vida que le ha costado reconstruir. Le jure que todo cambiaria y que yo siempre estaría para protegerlo y no pienso faltar a mi palabra. Así que –con un rudo movimiento se soltó del agarre del rubio–Señor Uesugi, le pido de la manera mas atenta que se marche, antes de que tenga que llamar a seguridad.

_.69.69.69._

_Después de esa ocasión, no lo volví a ver. No se que es lo habrá hecho o dicho Andrei para que Yuki desistiera de su intento, pero funciono. El verlo ahí, frente a mi puerta, removió muchos sentimientos en mi interior, pero yo ya me había forjado una vida y una personalidad y no podía permitir perder la poca estabilidad que había conseguido después de varios años. Como hice antes, olvide aquel encuentro._

_Sin darme cuenta la separación de Bad Luck llego, al principio le eche la culpa a mis compañeros de banda, tenían deseos de forjar una vida familiar sin importarles los millones de fans que dependían de nuestras canciones pero, después entendí que fui yo quien tuvo la culpa y mis actitudes hacia ellos fue lo que termino la relación, una vez mas no me importo._

_Al principio pensé: "Bien, mejor para mi. Puedo continuar sin ellos dos". Pero la pérdida fue grande, ya no tenia amigos con quien charlar, reír por cosas sin sentido o simplemente estar juntos sin que esperaran nada a cambio, era yo, Shuichi, y nada mas, el resto del mundo solo buscaba obtener algo de mí. _

_Me refugie en los brazos de Andrei, como solía hacerlo cuando estaba triste o me sentía solo, pues él era la única persona que me entendía como era y me aceptaba como tal; jamás me reclamo nada, mis salidas por la noche, mis compras excesivas, mis amoríos pasajeros, solo estaba a mi lado para cuando lo necesitara._

_Así pasaron algunos años mas, me sumí por completo en el placer que traen los objetos materiales y me olvide de lo sentimental. Me fui consumiendo poco a poco, en medio del éxtasis de las drogas, el gozo del sexo y la alucinación del alcohol, no había placer que por mi no hubiera pasado. Estaba cayendo en lo más profundo del abismo de mi perdición._

_Finalmente, llego lo inevitable. Concierto final, ciudad de Tokio, Japón, me encontraba en la gloria máxima pues el mundo ya era mío. Para varear, todos los que había considerado mis "amigos" estaban presentes, incluso aquel que tanto despreciaba. _

_Las luces del escenario se apagaron, dando por finalizado el último concierto, de repente mi visión se nublo y todo comenzó a perder sentido, las palabras eran huecas y las imágenes efímeras, perdí el conocimiento._

_Cosas así habían sucedido antes, resfrios con fiebres altas, mareos, pérdida de apetito, dolores estomacales y vómitos con sangre pero el resultado final siempre marcaba como culpable a la constante presión a la que estaba sometido. Solo eran necesarios unos días de descanso y todo era perfecto otra vez._

_Esta ocasión fue diferente, mi diagnostico: "Cáncer en la boca del estomago". Recibí la noticia como una bofetada de vuelta a la realidad y me arrepentí por completo del camino que había decidido seguir. Según los médicos, no todo estaba perdido pues el tumor aun era tratable, pero yo me sentía como si solo tuviera unas cuantas horas de vida, no quería ver a nadie y mucho menos tener que entablar alguna platica sobre mi condición, por lo que Andrei tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo el papeleo sumado a la tarea de mantener a toda gente ajena al hospital lejos de mi habitación, incluidos amigos y familiares._

_La enfermedad me fue consumiendo poco a poco y los medicamentos tan agresivos no ayudaban a mi aspecto que cada vez era más deplorable. Pase tanto tiempo sumido en el silencio que no tuve otro remedio que comenzar a rememorar mi vida desde el principio._

_Recordé los días en la escuela, a mi familia que tanto amaba, Hiro mi mejor amigo en el mundo y todas aquellas personas que habían ocupado un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Fue ahí cuando Yuki vino a mi mente; el primer día que nuestras vidas se cruzaron ¿casualidad o destino? La verdad, no me importa. También, el concierto donde imprudentemente grite a los cuatro vientos que Yuki era mío; nuestra primera cita; y, sobre todo, la primera vez que lo vi llorar._

_Le di mil vueltas a todo esto y llegue a una simple y llana conclusión, a pesar de todos los momentos tristes que viví a su lado, sus desprecios, su actitud fría e indiferente, aunque medio mundo estaba en nuestra contra, nosotros estuvimos juntos y digo nosotros, porque él era libre de marcharse en cualquier momento y olvidarme para siempre. Pero jamás lo hizo._

_Si él juraba no sentir absolutamente nada especial por mi, entonces ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento que nos mantenía unidos¿Soledad¿Costumbre¿Lastima? …o…tal vez… ¿era amor?... ¿realmente existe el amor?..._

_.69.69.69.

* * *

_


	12. Track 12

**Tanita: **aki, la entrega numero 12 recien salidita del horno (mas bien mi PC), espero k les guste mucho mucho, pork toda la cosa dramatica esta por empezar, aunk luego las cosas me terminan saliendo diferentes a lo planeado, pero bueno…

**Julia: **T.T los vas a hacer sufrir mas? No crees que el cancer ya es suficiente?

**Tanita: **emm… no se… tal vez…o tal vez no…

**Julia: **T.T

**Tanita: **whatever, tengo una nota importante pa' todos akellos k han leido "La Esencia del Teimpo", el fic esta en pausa por mientras termino este (k ya le falta poco, no me maten!), pork escribir dos historias al mismo tiempo y a la vez tan distintas es un pokito complicado y me da HVA. Asi k les supliko un pokito de paciencia y, si asi lo desean, pueden registrar la historia en alertas pa' k el sistema les avise cuando comience con la continuación, ok?

**Raciel: **demente…

**Julia: **ok!

**Tanita: **ahora, a disfrutar del track!

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 12.**

_Esos días anteriores a la cirugía, puedo recordarlos claramente, cada palabra, cada gesto; permití la entrada de todos mis seres amados pues sabia que este podría ser el fin de todo, mi ultima oportunidad de verlos y pedirles perdón._

_Todos se pusieron muy alegres de mi decisión y día tras día había alguien a mi lado tratando de reconfortarme. Y en verdad que fue agradable, algo en mi interior comenzaba a resurgir y la calidez antes perdida regresaba poco a poco, pero no del todo._

_Me dio tanto gusto al saber que Hiro y Ayaka serian padres, era lo que menos me esperaba pero de haber estado en contacto con él, lo hubiera descubierto antes. Mi hermana Maiko se había graduado de la universidad y ahora era una prominente publicista. K continuaba al lado de Ryuichi, lo cual no era muy bueno para Tatsuha pero seguía con su lucha. Sakano, Noriko, todos habían hecho con sus vidas lo que habían deseado y, sobre todo, eran muy felices. Incluso Tohma Seguchi y Mika habían ido a acompañarme. Debo admitir que sentía algo de envidia, pues al comparar sus vidas con la mía, no era para nada gratificante._

_De todas las personas que cruzaron por esa habitación, aun faltaba una, Yuki; por algunas conversaciones que logre escuchar cuando aparentaba dormir, me entere de que el siempre se encontraba fuera pero parecía no tener deseos de verme. Y no lo culpo, después de cómo me había portado con él ¿Quién querría tratarme de nuevo?_

_Así transcurrió el tiempo hasta la noche anterior a mi cirugía, tenia mucho miedo a lo que fuera a pasar pero me lo guarde y me mostré fuerte ante todos. _

_Intente dormir, pero el malestar que sentía solo me provocaba pesadillas por lo que me resigne a mantenerme despierto hasta que el cansancio me venciera. Tenia los ojos cerrados cuando escuche la puerta del corredor abrirse y una leve luz dio sobre mis parpados, decidí no realizar ningún movimiento, probablemente era el personal de limpieza._

_La puerta cerrándose y unos cuantos ruidos, después de eso ya no escuche mas; se me hizo muy extraño pues la puerta no se había abierto de nuevo, abrí los ojos y comencé a buscar si alguien se encontraba en la habitación, una silueta, en el marco de la ventana, llamo mi atención. Fantasmas, fue lo primero que pensé pero no sentí miedo, ese era un aspecto propio de una personalidad ya muerta; o quizás solo era Andrei, que acostumbraba siempre estar donde yo me encontraba._

_Me acomode en la cama para tener una mejor visión de aquella persona que parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos, pero hubo un detalle que me hizo sentir ese extraño vació en el cuerpo, el aroma, aquel aroma me era familiar, demasiado familiar. En ese preciso instante un ligero rayo de luna cayo sobre aquel hombre… de cabello rubio._

–Yuki_ –murmuraron mis labios. Al instante me lleve las manos a la boca¿Qué demonios piensas Shuichi? Probablemente solo era parte de otro de mis tontos sueños. _

_La figura giro su rostro hacia mí dejándome libre de dudas,… y de palabras… y de movimientos…_

–Creí que dormías_ –fue lo que dijo mientras se iba acercando. No logre responder nada, solo me quede pasmado y con las manos aun en mi boca._

–Deberías estar descansando, Shuichi_–dijo rompiendo el silencio y sentándose en la silla próxima a la cama. Mi nombre, él había pronunciado mi nombre, después de tanto tiempo sin escucharlo salir de entre sus labios, era un sentimiento muy extraño, difícil de explicar con palabras–_, mañana tienes un día difícil.

_A pesar de la oscuridad que nos cubría, yo podía verlo a la perfección, como si nuestros cuerpos despidieran luz propia. Sus ojos tenían luz propia. Lentamente baje mis manos y me quede observándolas, era cierto, en unas cuantas horas me estaría debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte._

_Los médicos habían dicho que me encontraba lo suficientemente estable como para soportar una cirugía como esa, en la que extirparían el tumor. Desgraciadamente, nadie había podido ir a visitarme pues yo debía estar en reposo, todos se habían mostrado renuentes a tal indicación pero mi seguridad y fortaleza los había logrado disuadir._

_En realidad, yo no estaba tan seguro como aparentaba, me moría del miedo al pensar en todos aquellos utensilios que utilizarían sobre mi hermoso cuerpo y, lo más inquietante, si volvería a abrir los ojos. Tenía muchos deseos de poder hablar con alguien que no fueran las enfermeras o solo ver algún rostro sonriente y no la monotonía de aquella blanca habitación._

_Pero, al parecer alguien no había seguido las instrucciones médicas, creo que en realidad fueron dos personitas, Yuki y Andrei… ¿Pero que hacia Yuki en mi habitación si Andrei se pasaba vigilando los pasillos como si fuera el can Cerbero custodiando las puertas del infierno? Eso era algo que después discutiría con Andrei… de todas formas, agradecía mucho el poder estar con alguien horas antes del desenlace._

– ¿Shuichi?_– ¡mi nombre otra vez! Ni baka, ni cero talento, ni escandaloso, solo mi nombre pronunciado sin mas. –_ ¿Deseas que me marche? Tal vez solo vine a molestarte…otra vez…_ –desvió su mirada y lentamente comenzó a levantarse de la silla._

– ¡NO!_ –fue mi muy inteligente reacción. –_Ejem… no, esta bien, puedes quedarte. De todas formas no podía dormir.

–Si lo deseas, puedo llamar a alguna enfermera.

–No, gracias. He dormido casi todo el día y eso ya me tiene fastidiado, además, si se enteran que estuviste aquí sin autorización no podrás volver a entrar.

–Ya veo. Supongo que eso es malo.

–Si…supongo.

_Y así pasaron los minutos, que a mi me parecieron horas, sin que ninguno dijera nada. El tenía la mirada perdida y yo solo observaba la manta que me cubría que de pronto se había vuelto muy interesante. Finalmente, me decidi a romper el hielo._

–Ehh…-_con esto llame su atención –_y… ¿Cómo te ha ido?

–Bien.

– ¡Que bueno!...y… ¿todavía escribes?

–Si

– ¡Oh!... –'silencio muuuuy largo' –y… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

–Nada en especial, lo mismo de siempre._ ( -- Hombre de pocas palabras, que agobiante.)_

–Ya veo…_–esta bien, si acaso, en algún lejano momento, mi cabecita creyó que Yuki me odiaba, ahí estaba la confirmación… ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer?_

– ¿Cómo te sientes?_ –pregunto Yuki._

– ¡Eh!...bien, supongo. No me duele nada_ –conteste tratando de recordar los malestares de aquel día._

–No me refería a lo físico, sino a mañana.

– ¡Ah!_ – ¿acaso era algún tipo de tortura¿un pago por mis pecados? Era como preguntarle a la res que siente al pensar en ser filete. _–Bien.

– ¿Tienes miedo?

–Yo…_–simplemente no podía decirlo. De mi boca no podía salir: No Yuki, no tengo miedo. Me había funcionado con los demás ¿Por qué con él era diferente? Tal vez eran sus ojos, que parecen ver hasta el fondo de tu alma o…quizás, ya no podía mentir. Estaba cansado de hacerlo siempre, tenía miedo y me sentía profundamente adolorido. No podía soportarlo, ya no mas. Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar. –_Yo…tengo mucho miedo. No quiero morir.

_Pude sentir como sus brazos me rodeaban en un protector abrazo. Se acomodo a un lado mío sobre aquella cama y me junto mas a su cuerpo. Era una sensación muy reconfortante, mi rostro hundido en su pecho, llorando como hacia años no lo hacia, recibiendo el confort que tanto necesitaba._

_Tal vez nuestra historia de amor estaba muerta, pero el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos dejo un fuerte lazo que los años ni las experiencias vividas habían podido romper. En ese instante lo comprendí, por mucho que hubiera gritado, llorado o jurado, jamás podría llegar a odiarlo. Era demasiado importante, casi un pilar en mi vida, y lo había amado demasiado._

–Yuki, yo quería decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo_ –trate de reponerme un poco y continué. –_Lo siento mucho, siento mucho la forma en que te trate, como te he tratado. Pero era muy difícil para mí el comprender que ya no me amabas o que nunca me habías amado como lo imaginé._ –diciendo todo esto, no podía verlo a los ojos, el recuerdo seguía siendo doloroso. –_Pero, eso no me daba ningún derecho a hacer lo que hice._ –Levante mi mirada y lo observe atentamente, parecía estar meditando. –_Por todo esto solo quiero decir perd…

_No pude terminar, sin percatarme en que momento fue sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Esa reacción me había tomado sin ninguna defensa, pero al razonarlo, no pude apartarlo, no quería. Hacia tanto tiempo que lo había soñado, quizás no en aquellas circunstancias pero si de esa forma, como solía hacerlo tiempo atrás._

_Me deje llevar aferrándome a él con fuerza, como si sintiera que si no lo hacia, caería en un abismo del que ya no podría salir. Yuki coloco sus manos sobre mi espalda y nuca, tratando de desaparecer cualquier espacio que nos separara. Mordió mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca; su lengua junto a la mía en un vaivén que parecía no tener fin._

_El mundo perdió forma a mí alrededor, por un momento olvide quien era y en donde me encontraba, solo concentrado en aquel beso lleno de sentimientos y emociones. El beso termino y lentamente fui alejando mi rostro del suyo, mi respiración era agitada y seguramente mi rostro estaría sonrojado al máximo, pues lo sentía arder. No me atreví a abrir los ojos, no quería darme cuenta de que todo aquello había sido un sueño otra vez y que mi realidad era otra completamente distinta. Si era un sueño, deseaba poder dormir eternamente._

_Sus brazos volvieron a estrecharme contra su cuerpo, recargue mi cabeza sobre su pecho y después sentí la suya sobre mi. Era tan agradable estar de aquella forma, la oscuridad era nuestra única confidente y me hizo recuperar tantas cosas que había dejado escapar. Pero, tenia que proseguir, tenia que contarle todo a Yuki, debía pedir perdón y…debía despedirme, era muy probable que solo tuviera esa noche para hacerlo._

– ¡Yuki! Tengo que terminar_ –me aparte de el y lo encare –_tal vez hoy sea el ultimo día que tenga para…

–Shh…no digas esas cosas,_ –su dedo estaba sobre mis labios –_seguramente tendrás muchos otros días para decirme todo lo que quieras.

–Pero… ¿y si algo pasa?... si yo no…

–Prométeme algo.

–Lo que quieras.

–Prométeme que te esforzaras lo suficiente para recuperarte, que saldrás perfectamente bien de todo esto.

–Es que, Yuki, si no puedo…

–No pienses de esa forma, si lo haces… Solo prométeme que darás tu máximo esfuerzo y que no te vas a dar por vencido, como siempre lo has hecho.

–…

–Shuichi, mírame. No te vas a morir. ¡Promételo!

–… _-no se porque pero decidí creer en sus palabras, si yo me esforzaba lo suficiente todo estaría bien. –_Lo prometo, no me daré por vencido.

–Bien_ –una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en su rostro. –_Ahora debes dormir,_ –volvió a abrazarme –_necesitas descansar¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Te quedaras conmigo? No quiero estar solo_ –me sentía como un niño mimado._

–Por supuesto_ –me dio un beso en la frente y al poco rato ya estaba profundamente dormido._

_Al abrir mis ojos la mañana siguiente, Yuki ya no estaba a mi lado, por un momento llegue a creer que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación pero no fue así, un ligero brillo en la mesita de noche llamo mi atención. Lo tome entre mis manos y lo reconocí de inmediato, era el encendedor que Yuki siempre traia con él y, lo mas sorprendente, fue encontrar la foto que le había pegado después de aquel día en el parque de diversiones. Nunca me imagine que conservara un detalle como ese._

_El resto de la mañana paso sin contratiempos y sin sorpresas pero demasiado rápido, muy de repente las enfermeras llegaron a la habitación listas para llevarme al cuarto de cirugía¿Cómo es que el tiempo había transcurrido tan veloz? Cuando todo estuvo listo, me colocaron sobre la camilla._

_Estaba en absoluto silencio, observando las luces fluorescentes del techo pasar una tras otra, un ruido constante se hizo presente y se fue incrementando conforme la camilla avanzaba, eran las voces de aquellas personas especiales en mi vida que me brindaban palabras de apoyo y cariño; pero había algo mas, del exterior del edificio, varias, quizás cientos de voces se alzaban en vítores, plegarias, saludos, ánimos, era el grupo de Fans que me deseaban una pronta recuperación. Mi dicha era enorme y sentí un profundo agradecimiento hacia todas aquellas personas que se habían tomado la molestia de interrumpir sus rutinas para venir a acompañarme y mostrarme su aprecio sincero y desinteresado._

_Antes de atravesar las puertas de cirugía, logre vislumbrar a Yuki, sabia muy bien que no me alcanzaría a escuchar pero aun así murmure "_Lo prometo_"._

_.69.69.69.

* * *

_

**Tanita:** Y contestando a los review…

_killua89:_ continuando con el fic. Roger!

_Iris:_ la boca del estomago es la parte donde el esófago se conecta con el estomago, hay esta un músculo que parece una boca o labios según la imaginacion, que permiten la entrada de los alimentos. Espero haya quedado claro. Por lo general, este tipo de cancer es muy doloroso y degenerativo, por obvias razones.

_Lune de Barlon:_ muchas gracias por los comentarios y me encanta que te haya gustado el fic y satisfacer tu exigencia. Respecto a las preguntitas que haces… lo dejare a que lo leas en los siguientes tracks, ya que esto no acaba y cada vez se pone mejor.

_Kmiloncia:_ ¿final feliz? En realidad ni yo lo se pues tengo varios finales alternativos y… me he dado cuenta de que tiendo a ser muy tragica. :P

**Tanita:** hasta aki llegan sus bonitos comentarios. Espero k este track haya sido de su agrado y aguantense k lo mejor, y el final, estan cada vez mas cerca…

**Julia:** MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Raciel:** …?...

**Tanita:** …creo k ver tanta TV la esta afectando…


	13. Track 13

**Tanita: **holis mis keridas criaturitas de la creación! Espero k sus vacaciones hayan estado de super luxe y k les vaya super bien en este prox semestre

**Julia: **T.T yo no kiero regresar…

**Raciel: **tu ni sikiera vas a la escuela… ya lo olvidaste?

**Julia: **es cierto! Eres taaaaan inteligente, mi amor! Por eso te amo!

**Raciel: **O.O

**Tanita: **–.–U y después de la demostración de amor…Otra cosita, creo yo…

**Julia: **y yo tbn

**Tanita: **k es muy importante…¡PERDON! Lamento mucho todo el tiempo k me ausente

**Julia: **no estaba muerta, estaba de parranda

**Raciel: **no lo dudo…

**Tanita: **NO ES CIERTO! Bueno…en parte, pero muy chikita! El caso es k mi MODEM murio en cierta tormenta eléctrica y pos, pa' mi desgracia:

Un día antes había malgastado mis recursos financieros

mi madre me sentencio a muerte, ya no me dará kincena nunca de los nunca

**Julia: **y se lo cumplió!

**Raciel: **bien hecho señora!

**Tanita: **así k tuve k llorar, patalear, aguantar la respiración hasta ponerme azul y chantajear por 15 días aprox. Hasta k me dieron money, solo espero k no vuelva a pasar T.T

Pero bueno, aki 'toy de vuelta y les daré una buena noticia, ya casi tengo el final escrito, solo me keda un track mas y todo estará presto. Asi k actualizare cada vez k me conecte

**Raciel: **todos los días?

**Tanita: **probablemente! No es maravilloso?

**Julia: **SI!

**Raciel: ...**

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 13.**

_Y así es como termina,_ aquel personaje invisible se había mantenido en silencio escuchando el relato de Shuichi.

_Espero que no,_ contesto, dirigiéndose a la nada.

_¿Qué es lo que has aprendido de todo esto?_

_No lo se¿Qué soy un idiota?_

_No Shuichi, no lo eres. Los seres humanos, desgraciadamente no son perfectos y tienden a lastimar o destruir todo cuanto les rodea, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y, por eso, sufren._

_Entonces¿Qué caso tiene vivir? Si solo sufrimos, que sentido tiene._

_Viven, no para sufrir, sino para aprender y el sufrimiento es un obstáculo más. Como también lo es el amar._

_En nombre del amor se comenten actos atroces._

_Tienes razón. Algunas personas creen que porque sus vidas están repletas o faltas de amor, algo tiene que estar mal y tienen diversas opciones, pero ninguna es incorrecta; estas son solo pruebas que ha todos nos tocara vivir y comprender por nosotros mismos. No puedes despreciar a todos los seres humanos solo porque uno te ha lastimado._

_Supongo que no._

_Shuichi, comprende esto. Por mas que la vida sea dura, por mas que la gente te lastime o tú intentes alejarlos de tu lado y encerrarte en la oscuridad de tu corazón, siempre existirá alguien que se preocupe por ti y te ame tal y como eres. Siempre._

_No entiendo._

_No trates de entenderlo. Mucha gente ha tratado de darle alguna forma o explicación al amor a través de canciones, poemas, libros, infinidad de cosas, pero nada es minimamente acertado ya que no existen los elementos necesarios. Absolutamente todo es amor, desde el pequeño grano de arena hasta la más grande criatura. Esto es algo que, en lo más profundo de nuestros corazones, sabemos aunque a veces las visiones del exterior nos confundan. Hasta el odio y todos aquellos sentimientos negativos son una expresión misma del amor, quizás no sea el mas bello pero no deja de serlo._

_Creo que tienes razón._

_Shuichi, no dejes que las pruebas difíciles de la vida te debiliten, al contrario, es en esos momentos cuando mas amor debes mostrar y tratar de comprender el porque de las cosas. Siempre existirá una explicación que, quizás tu cerebro no acepte, pero tu corazón si. No dejes que te confundan y nunca te arrepientas de las decisiones que tomes si estas te llevan a tu felicidad. _

_.69.69.69._

La luz roja, que se encontraba encima de la puerta de cirugía, continuaba encendida, llevaba así cerca de 4 horas y aun no había indicios de que fuera a apagarse pronto. Las personas que permanecían en la sala de espera habían intentado de todo para distraer la mente, charlar, beber café, ver la TV, pero parecía que nada disminuía la tensión. Decidieron bajar a la cafetería a comer algo solo después de que una enfermera les aseguro que los llamaría cuando Shuichi saliera. Dos personas continuaron en aquella habitación, Eiri Yuki y Andrei Pavlovich.

Yuki caminaba de un lado a otro y parecía no pensar en nada, se había mantenido aislado a los demás, observando las horas pasar y el movimiento de la gente por la concurrida calle que se dejaba ver desde el décimo piso, tantas vidas, quizás millones, y ahora él se encontraba esperando a que una sola no se perdiera. Solo la luminosidad de aquellos ojos violetas podían regresarle la extinguida calma. _Lo prometió_, se aferraba al pensamiento, como quien se aferra a una oración, _se que lo lograra_.

_.69.69.69._

La oscuridad que envolvía aquel espacio comenzó a removerse un poco y una brillante luz surgió de la parte más alta. Esta fue creciendo poco a poco, dándole color y forma al lugar. Poco a poco, los ojos de Shuichi se fueron acostumbrando a la nueva luminosidad.

Estaba completamente embelesado, frente a él se extendía hasta el horizonte un enorme campo repleto de flores, como en la Tierra jamás se ha visto; tras su espalda, una playa de arenas blancas daba paso al más azul de los mares.

El pelirrosa comenzó a caminar sobre la arena dejando que las tibias aguas mojaran sus pies descalzos, el viento mecía sus cabellos en un suave vaivén y el sonido de las olas era la música que inundaba sus oídos. Llego hasta donde un enorme roble de abundante follaje brindaba una deliciosa sombra que invitaba al descanso, una voz en su cabeza dijo: "_ven_" y como atraído por un imán se dejo caer sobre las raíces del árbol.

Busco una posición cómoda en la cual estar cuando sintió una presencia a su lado, giro su rostro en un movimiento muy lento hasta toparse con el perfil de un hombre, quizás de 40 años, tenia los ojos cerrados y parecía dormitar pero Shuichi lo reconoció al instante.

– ¡Papá! –grito Shuichi, estaba muy emocionado pues tenia mas de veinte años desde que se habían separado.

–Hola, hijo –contesto el hombre dirigiendo su vista hacia el menor y brindándole una dulce sonrisa.

–Te extrañe mucho, papá –el pelirrosa se lanzo a los brazos de su padre y lo colmo de besos como solía hacer cuando era un niño. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a saludarte y traje a alguien que tiene muchos deseos de verte.

Al otro lado del tronco del árbol había dos personas, de pie, que también sonreían al pelirrosa.

– ¡Abuelo¡Abuela! –corrió a su encuentro. –Los he extrañado tanto.

–Nosotros también te extrañamos, pequeño –contesto el abuelo.

– ¡Pero mira como has crecido! –Respondía la abuela mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de su nieto –Nuestro pequeño Shu ya es todo un hombre. Y que guapo esta, seguro que todas las jovencitas están tras él.

– ¡Abuela! Que cosas dices. Haces que me sonroje – todos rieron al comentario de Shuichi.

– ¡Oh, Shu! Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez. Pero ahora podemos estar todos juntos –dijo la mujer.

– ¿En verdad? –pregunto emocionado el pelirrosa.

–Por supuesto, hijo –contesto su padre.

–Soy tan feliz –Shu no pudo contener mas el llanto y se abrazo con fuerza al cuerpo de su abuela.

_.69.69.69._

Un barullo comenzó a surgir de la sala de operaciones, Yuki dirigió su vista hacia la puerta y vio como un grupo de personas entraban y salían con cierta preocupación en el rostro. _Algo salio mal, _fue su primer pensamiento.

Como acto reflejo se dirigió hacia alguna de las enfermeras que salía de la habitación, al llegar, Andrei ya interrogaba a alguien.

–Disculpe, señorita. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –cuestiono Andrei.

–Por favor, regresen a sus asientos, en cuanto termine el doctor hablara con ustedes.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –pregunto, mas bien exigiendo, el rubio escritor lanzando una mirada asesina a la pobre enfermera. – ¡Conteste!

–Hubo un derrame interno –uno de los cirujanos salio de la habitación. En el acto la enfermera se vio libre de continuar su trabajo.

– ¿Qué paso que?

–Estamos intentando cerrar la hemorragia pero ha perdido demasiada sangre.

– ¿Eso que significa?

–No sabemos lo que pasara, solo nos queda hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo. Con su permiso.

Yuki y Andrei estaban anonadados, Shuichi se estaba desangrando y ninguno de los dos podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Lo único que les quedaba era esperar.

–Iré a avisarle a los demás –sin esperar contestación, Andrei marcho hacia la cafetería, no iba a ser un trabajo agradable.

Yuki estaba estático frente a las puertas, mil pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza y a la vez no pensaba en nada. Si acaso Shuichi moría…

–Shuichi…

_.69.69.69.

* * *

_

**Tanita:** TOM!

**Tom:** ya voy!

_Kmiloncia:_ k bueno k te gusto el track, y espera a lo k viene… cuantos tracks tiene? Deja lo lo checo…

**Julia:** van 16!

Ok! Van 16 tracks, Kmiloncia. Kizas llegue a los 20, kizas no… ya veremos.

_ericachan:_ muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia y tanto en tiempo en leer el fic, sobre todo k te guste. K pasara con Shu? No te pierdas el prox track!

_Lune de Barlon:_ saludos pa' ti tbn y toda tu raza! A mi tbn me pareció muy tierna la pekeña reunionsita pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas… pásatela chido!

_Zunade:_ muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, nos motivan (sobre todo a mi :P) a continuar, krees k Shu muera? Mmm…

_Rin-kun:_ de nada, aunk es poko lo k se sobre ese tipo de cáncer… kizas debas preguntarles a tus padres.

**Raciel:** como k pasaste con 6 biología?

Déjala en paz! No todos somos como TU, señor perfección!

Cuídate mucho y continúa enviándonos tus preciosos reviews.

**Julia:** si!

_killua89:_ todo un placer continuar con la historia. K bueno k te haya agradado y k esperes kada uno de los tracks. Lo k pase con esta bellísima pareja podrás descubrirlo en próximos tracks, ok? Seguimos esperando tus lindos comentarios.

**Tanita:** MIL GRACIAS! A todas las personas k se toman la molestia en dejar sus opiniones, sobre todo a los k lo han hecho de manera constante, es muy lindo abrir mi correo y ver k tengo reviews de uds. No tengo palabras pa' agradecerles lo único k' puedo hacer es seguir publicando y k les siga gustando la historia, espero verlos pronto y k' les vaya muy chido en todo lo k hagan.

Bye, bye. Kisses!


	14. Track 14

**Tanita: **Holis engendritos! Como han estado? Ktal las vacas? Espero k de super luxe. Por fin hemos llegado al fatidico dia del regreso y YO todavía ando de vaga, k bien!

Y, como aki, en San Luis, va a empezar la feria, pos yo creo k estare rondando esos lares con mi bro o kien me kiera acompañar, todos estan invitados!

**Julia: **Yujuuuu!

**Raciel: **ni loko me obligaran a ir a ese lugar!

**Julia: **k malo!

**Tanita: **amargado… Pero no importa, yo SI ire y Julia puede venir conmigo a ver uno k otro chico lindo de por ahí.

**Julia: **SI!

**Raciel: **k? Por supuesto k no te voy a dejar sola!

**Julia: **pero… yo kiero ir, honey…

**Raciel: **pues ire contigo, pero solo un dia, ok?

**Julia: **si! Te súper adoro, mi amor!

**Tanita: **a eso se le llama poder de convencimiento.

Bueno, continuando, disculpen k no haya cumplido la promesa de actualizar mas seguido, pero estaba checando kuantos tracks llevo escrito y como k la historia se iba a terminar muy pronto…

**Raciel: **…con la muerte del protagonista…

**Julia: **QUE!

**Tanita: **Callate, Raciel! Como sea, no le hagan caso, bueno ya, estaba checando de k se trata este track (pork se me tiende a olvidar) y ya descubri k no era tan tan taaaan vital como crei, pero… bueno, ya lo veran…

Otra cosa, pork ff tiene k restringir el contestar a los lectores? Eso se me hace muy jalado y NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO es ir contra la libertad de expresión y el profundo agradecimiento del escritor a sus lectores, por lo k a mi respecta no pienso hacer caso alguno (ni k tuviera tanto review, aunk mas vale calidad k cantidad), asi k ya saben, si por algun extraño motivo desaparezco, sera por mis ideas revolucionarias, pero I'LL BE BACK!

Ok, dicho lo k tenia decir, pueden pasar a leer el track, k esta regûeno.

**Julia: **Enjoy it!

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 14.**

Shuichi había tenido el mejor día de su vida pues estaba con las personas que mas amaba en el mundo ¿acaso podía desear algo mas?

"_Shuichi_", por un momento creyó que alguien lo llamaba pero pensó que seguramente había sido su imaginación. _"¡Shuichi!"_ una segunda vez, pero no había nadie por ahí, "_¡Shuichi, despierta!"._ Aquella voz sonaba desesperada por lo que el corazón del pelirrosa se encogió de tristeza, le dolía escuchar que alguien sufriera de esa forma pero había algo mas que no lograba recordar.

–Abuela¿lo escuchas? Hay alguien llamándome –Shu tenia su vista perdida en el sol que se ocultaba en el mar.

–No Shuichi, nadie te llama. Ven, vamonos –la mujer extendió una mano hacia su nieto.

–Pero suena triste¿no podemos ayudarle?

–No debes escucharlo, si lo haces ya no podremos estar juntos –el abuelo de Shuichi coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de este tratando de disuadirlo de dejar de observar aquel paisaje.

– ¿Por qué? –el pelirrosa estaba renuente a marcharse, había algo que no estaba bien y eso lo desconcertaba.

–Hijo –era el padre de Shuichi el que lo llamaba esta vez – ¿nos vamos?

El pelirrosa volteo a ver a su padre, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse pero el sol continuaba en la misma posición.

–No quiero que llore por mi –Shuichi se sorprendió al dar aquella respuesta¿Quién no quería que llorara? Por un momento se quedo meditando sobre aquellas palabras.

–Shuichi…–susurro su padre.

–Se lo prometí, padre, pero no recuerdo a quien. Aun así… no puedo ir con ustedes. Lo siento.

Las tres personas se quedaron sin palabras, después de un momento le dirigieron una ultima sonrisa a su pequeño Shu.

–Siempre te amaremos, hijo –dijo el padre de Shuichi dándole un ultimo abrazo.

–Yo también.

Al separarse de aquel hombre y abrir los ojos, el pelirrosa se encontraba completamente solo. El paisaje era oscuro y ya no tenía aquella belleza que había visto antes. Volteo hacia el mar, donde el sol estaba ya por desaparecer.

–Esta es tu única oportunidad –de nuevo, una silueta se materializo al lado de Shuichi.

–Lo se.

–No los volverás a ver.

–También lo se –contesto Shu con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

–Aun sabiendo todo esto¿piensas continuar?

–Tú me dijiste que nunca me arrepintiera de las decisiones que tomara si están me llevan a la felicidad.

– ¿Cómo sabes que serás feliz?

–No lo se, pero ese es el placer de vivir, nunca saber lo que va a pasar.

Shuichi aparto una vez más su mirada del paisaje y la dirigió hacia su acompañante, Yuki Kitazawa.

–Gracias por todo. Me has enseñado bastante.

–No, solo te mostré lo que ya sabias.

–De todas formas te lo agradezco de corazón.

–Cuídate mucho.

–Tu también –comenzó a caminar adentrándose en las tranquilas aguas, antes de desaparecer le dirigió unas ultimas palabras a su guía. –Estoy seguro de que Eiri ya te perdono. No te culpes mas, todos cometemos errores.

–Gracias.

El sol termino por ocultarse y aquella playa quedo sola una vez mas.

_.69.69.69._

Era una hermosa mañana de abril. Hacían ya seis meses desde la hospitalización del ex-vocalista de Bad Luck y cuatro días de la operación, desde entonces que no despertaba. Una hemorragia interna y una arritmia cardiaca lo habían llevado a aquel estado comatoso que, según los médicos, no se sabía cuando concluiría.

Aquella noticia había caído como una bomba sobre todas las personas que apreciaban al pelirrosa, el tener la incertidumbre de cuando despertaría, si podría tener una vida normal o si quedaría en coma por siempre.

La madre de Shuichi no paraba de llorar al ver a su pequeño hijo rodeado de tubos y aparatos que lo ayudaban a mantenerse con vida, por lo que Maiko trataba de mantenerla en casa hasta que pudiera resignarse a la situación. El resto del grupo se estaba siempre cerca del pelirrosa tratando de mantener firme la esperanza, lo cual era algo bastante difícil dadas las circunstancias pero las oportunas intervenciones de K o Ryuichi, cada quien con su estilo particular, no los dejaba decaer.

Las únicas personas que parecían tener la cabeza fría eran Hiro, Yuki y Andrei. Hiro iba cada mañana al hospital, se sentaba al lado de su mejor amigo y hablaba con él largo rato sobre cualquier tema que se le viniera a la cabeza creyendo que con esto llamaría su atención y, cuando despertara, estaría bien informado sobre lo que pasaba a su alrededor. A Andrei siempre se le encontraba en el hospital, ya fuera acompañando a los amigos de Shuichi, conversando con los médicos o ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Al contrario de Hiro, Yuki solía realizar sus visitas por la noche, cuando eran pocas las personas presentes ya que pensaba que era totalmente inútil presentarse cuando mil personas más acompañaban al pelirrosa. Su rutina siempre era la misma: compraba un café en el restaurante del hospital, marchaba hacia la habitación del pelirrosa y ahí se pasaba la noche entera. Tohma y Mika se opusieron a este mal hábito ya que daban por hecho que el rubio escritor no estaría durmiendo lo suficiente pero no había persona que lo hiciera desistir, por lo menos no conciente, y Andrei decidió respetar este breve espacio de intimidad.

Por lo general, Yuki solo se sentaba en alguna silla próxima a la cama y observaba a Shuichi o, en muy raras ocasiones, solía "hablar" con él para que el tiempo no se hiciera tan largo. Era muy doloroso verlo de aquella forma, tan frágil, y, por lo que sabia, era probable que si Shuichi lograba despertar del coma las cosas empeorarían.

_.69.69.69._

_Después de la cirugía:_

–_Dígame la verdad, por favor_–_ era raro ver al escritor hablar de esa forma, pero la situación era desesperante. _–_ ¿Cómo esta Shuichi?_

_El hombre frente a Yuki suspiro cansinamente, era uno de los cirujanos que había participado durante 6 horas en la cirugía del cantante._

–_Esta bien, señor. Solo le pido que la información que le voy a proporcionar sea manejada adecuadamente ya que podría afectar sobremanera a las demás personas que lo acompañan._

–_De acuerdo._

–_Durante la intervención, el joven Shindo sufrió un fallo cardiaco provocado por una severa hemorragia que se logro controlar a tiempo aunque, es muy posible, que haya acarreado severas consecuencias de las que solo conservamos hipótesis. Por desgracia, no conocemos la gravedad del problema, lo único que podemos hacer es mantenerlo en observación constante y esperar a que pase el efecto de la anestesia, aunque…_

– _¿Qué?_

–…_si en todo caso el joven entra en coma es indicio de que los daños son serios y que sus oportunidades de vivir sean pocas o el poder llevar una vida como la que tenia antes._

_Tras estas palabras, un silencio abrumador se cernió sobre Yuki, la vida de Shuichi pendía de un hilo._

–_Solo nos queda esperar y tener fe, señor Uesugui_–_ el medico coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Yuki brindándole un poco de apoyo._

_.69.69.69._

La noche estaba cubierta de estrellas y una hermosa luna llena se levantaba magnifica entre ellas, una suave brisa corrió libre entre el rubio cabello del escritor y se llevo consigo una lagrima solitaria.

–…Shuichi…– Yuki levanto su rostro hacia el cielo. –Por favor, tienes que salvarlo…por favor…– el escritor nunca fue una persona religiosa pero ante los momentos de mayor sufrimiento todos deseamos creer en una existencia divina –no lo dejes morir, no se lo merece. Si él muere…ya no tengo mas motivos para continuar…no importa si dice odiarme, no importa si se aleja de mi lado para siempre pero no permitas que muera…no él…

El viento volvió a soplar mezclándose entre las hojas de los árboles y con las palabras de Yuki que, a pesar de todo, aun quería creer.

_.69.69.69.

* * *

_

**Tanita:** Pero k les ha parecido? Supongo k no se imaginaban kKitazawa era la "voz misteriosa"…

**Julia**: k le va a pasar a Shu?

**Tanita:** eso tendrás k averiguarlo hasta el próximo track.

**Julia:** pero… no ves k Yuki sufre! Eres muy mala! Bua!

**Tanita:** bueno… pero no te pongas así, veras k las cosas mejoraran…creo…

**Julia:** BUUUAAAA!

**Tanita:** ya, calma.

**Julia**: 'ta bien… snif…

**Tanita:** uf! Ok, TTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM! LOS REVIEWWWWWWWW!

**Tom:** no tienes k gritar… estoy a tu lado

**Tanita:** ups! Perdón! No te habia visto.

**Tom:** T.T

_lucy kusnetzov:_ Hola! Gracias por el aviso pero continuare expresando mis ideas libremente. Crees k el track pasado se kedo interesante? Me pregunto k has de pensar de este (solo no vayas a matar a alguien), alguna vez has visto llorar a Yuki en este fic? No, no lo creo, pero pronto, muy pronto…

_Lune de Barlon:_ supongo k este track tampoco ha ayudado mucho a definir la situación de Shu, aunk… kizas se vean algunas luces… espero k te siga gustando el track y disculpa el nuevo atraso.

_Kmiloncia:_ jajaja, no te preocupes, Shu no va a necesitar donantes… ya averiguaras pork… muahahaha… k bueno k te guste la historia y k creas k va mejorando, mil gracias.

**Tanita:** Nos vemos en el proximo track.

**Julia:** bye bye. Kisses kisses


	15. Track 15

**Tanita: **hola mocosos! Como les trata la vida? Espero k bien, por aki todo trankilo y como soy tan linda persona, he decidido darles una actualización muy rápida.

**Raciel: **en realidad lo haces pork Julia boto tu contraseña y sabes k lo iba a publicar kisieras o no…

**Julia: **n.n

**Tanita: bueno**, en parte, pero tbn soy una linda persona!

**Julia: **por supuesto k lo eres!

**Raciel: **lo crees?

**Tanita: **O.O!Te odio! Púdrete/&&&()("·Ç

**Julia: **mejor lean este track, enjoy it!

**Tanita: **tu! Hijo de "·$&/Ç

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 15.**

Principios de mayo. Otro mes transcurrido y aun no existían señales de mejora en Shuichi.

_Ves que aun te puedo tocar _

_Con un dedo de amor_

Las voces provenientes del pasillo le despertaron. Por un momento se encontró desorientado pero, poco a poco, recordó que aquella noche el sueño le había vencido. Se levanto de la silla y estiro su cuerpo que se encontraba algo adolorido por la incomoda posición en que había dormido.

_Puedo hacerte temblar _

_Cuando escuchas mi voz_

Observo aquel cuerpo que reposaba sobre la cama del hospital, ningún cambio aparente, todo estaba a como él había llegado, la posición en que reposaba era la misma y los aparatos a su alrededor continuaban con sus sonidos constantes. Decidió lavarse el rostro en el baño de la habitación, después tomaría una ducha en su casa, comería algo y quizás podría dormir un poco antes de regresar.

_No esta todo perdido_

_Si quema mi fuego en tu piel_

_Cuando digo tu nombre_

Puso más atención a las voces que alcanzaba escuchar, al parecer Hiro había llegado temprano aquella mañana y, tal vez, charlaba con Andrei. Ahora que lo meditaba un poco, la esposa de Hiro, Ayaka, se encontraba internada en ese mismo hospital junto con su nuevo hijo que tenia pocos días de haber nacido.

Abrió el grifo del agua fría y mojo su rostro varias veces en un intento de alejar el sueño y el cansancio, se seco en una toalla cercana y observo su reflejo en el espejo, unas leves ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos, no le tomo mayor importancia y continúo con su labor.

_Se que no todo acabo_

_El amor sigue aquí_

Un ruido llamo su atención, no era nada normal y esto le preocupo, rápidamente entro de nuevo en la habitación del pelirrosa y, con la vista, comenzó a recorrer uno a uno los detalles de aquel lugar en busca del origen de aquel sonido, se detuvo en el cardiograma, sobre el monitor, la línea había cambiado su forma a una recta y el sonido no era pausado, significados de un paro cardíaco. El rubio salio a toda prisa.

_Esto no termino_

_Tú me miras así, como ayer_

_Tiente tanto poder lo que siento_

_Ves que lo nuestro es eterno_

– ¡Rápido, un medico!

– ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto un sorprendido Hiro.

–Es Shuichi, su corazón…

– ¿Qué! –sin dejarlo terminar, Andrei se apresuro a buscar a alguna persona que lo pudiese ayudar. Mientras tanto, Yuki y Hiro entraron en la habitación.

– ¡Shuichi¡Shuichi, resiste! –dijo Hiro acercándose a su amigo. –Pronto estarás bien, solo resiste un poco mas.

–A un lado, por favor –uno de los paramédicos los aparto de la cama mientras el resto de ellos preparaba el equipo, solo contaban con pocos segundos para reanimar al pelirrosa.

_Yo te puedo amar_

_Déjate llevar_

Andrei, Hiro y Yuki se encontraban en un extremo de la habitación desde donde alcanzaban a observar todas las maniobras del equipo medico y las violentas sacudidas en el cuerpo de Shuichi cada vez que recibía descargas sobre su pecho, pero su corazón no respondía.

_Es que mi amor es tu amor_

_Que en tu ausencia es dolor_

Hiro se encontraba fuera de si, no podía soportar ver a su amigo en aquella situación y tampoco quería creer que hasta ahí llegara su camino, Andrei trataba de calmarlo pero incluso él, con su eterna firmeza y seriedad ante los hechos difíciles, no podía evitar el sentirse desesperado.

_Que es amargo el sabor_

_Si no estas, si te vas_

_Y no regresas nunca más_

Yuki solo observaba en completo silencio y con una enorme sombra cubriendo su corazón. Era como si toda la escena estuviese muy lejos y él fuera un espectador ocasional, como en un sueño efímero e irreal, de un momento a otro despertaría y encontraría al inquieto Shuichi gritándole en la oreja y brincando sobre la cama en un desesperado intento por despertarle, entonces él le gritaría "Baka" y fingiría estar molesto por su infantil comportamiento aunque, en lo mas profundo de su ser, fuese todo lo contrario.

_Que aun te puedo llenar_

_Con mi piel en tu piel de pasión_

Desgraciadamente ese no era un sueño ni mucho menos una terrible pesadilla, todo era muy real y el tiempo parecía no tener forma, frente a sus ojos se encontraba el único ser que había logrado llegar a lo mas profundo de su alma y tomar lo mejor de si, ese ser de ojos amatistas se estaba muriendo en ese mismo instante.

_Que aun se puede salvar la ilusión_

_Para volver a respirar_

_En tu corazón_

De manera inconsciente, el rubio escritor se acerco lentamente a la cama, tenia el rostro bañado por las lágrimas que no podía contener y no prestaba atención a nada más que a su propio pensamiento. El pelirrosa lucia tan tranquilo, parecía dormir y, por un breve instante, le pareció verle sonreír pero lo que él lo que más deseaba, aunque fuera egoísta, era volver a ver ese par de ojos violetas.

–Una vez mas –susurro. –Por favor.

_Ves que me acuerdo_

_De cada detalle de ti_

El equipo medico seguía trabajando sobre Shuichi, una y otra y otra vez intentaban reanimarlo pero no obtenían ningún resultado, la esperanza comenzaba a morir.

–…Shuichi…

_Que es mi único sueño_

_El hacerte feliz_

–Shuichi, por favor –la voz de Yuki comenzó a subir de tono al igual que su desesperación – ¡Shuichi, despierta! –dejo escapar, de los mas profundo de su ser, una ultima suplica –¡Shuichi, por favor¡Debes despertar¡Lo prometiste!...Shuichi…lo prometiste… –estaba a punto de derrumbarse, sentía deseos de dejar todo a un lado y soltarse a llorar, Shuichi siempre le respondía cuando él le llamaba y esa vez no podía ser diferente, no podía…

_Que no importa lo que haya pasado_

_No importa el dolor_

_Si hoy estas a mi lado_

Una ultima descarga y, después el silencio que pareció durar una eternidad… el sonido pautado del electrocardiograma, que era el nuevo latir de Shuichi, rompió el silencio y la desesperanza de la habitación. Todos suspiraron aliviados pero fue otro detalle el que llamo su atención. Los parpados de Shuichi comenzaron a producir un casi imperceptible movimiento y en los extremos de sus manos se produjeron unos leves temblores. ¿Era acaso posible que lo que tanto habían ansiado, por lo que habían transcurrido noches de desvelo y oraciones, por fin sucediera?

– ¿Shuichi? –Yuki tomo suavemente la mano del pelirrosa.

_Yo te puedo amar_

_Déjate llevar_

Como si de escena de telenovela se tratase, los parpados de Shuichi comenzaron a abrirse lentamente y, después de tanto tiempo, Yuki volvió a contemplar ese par de amatistas que tanto amaba.

_Es que mi amor es tu amor_

_Que en tu ausencia es dolor_

–…yu…ki… –la voz del pelirrosa sonaba débil al igual que el resto de su cuerpo pero logro reunir las fuerzas necesarias para esbozar una leve sonrisa que al rubio le pareció la mas bella.

_Que es amargo el sabor_

_Si no estas, si te vas_

_Y no regresas nunca más_

–…Shuichi… –de repente, el alabado y famoso escritor de novelas románticas se había quedado sin palabras, tenia tanto que decir, tanto que expresar pero su cuerpo no respondía de manera lógica. La gran cantidad de sentimientos que se encontraban relejados comenzaron a emerger abruptamente, el escritor se sentía abrumado y abrazando el cuerpo de Shuichi hizo lo que cualquiera haría en una situación así, comenzó a llorar sin importarle nada más.

_Que aun te puedo llenar_

_Con mi piel en tu piel de pasión_

_Que aun se puede salvar la ilusión_

–…Yuki… –Shuichi coloco sus brazos sobre el rubio y en voz muy baja dijo: –…no…no llores…yo…lo prometí…

_Para volver a respirar_

_En tu corazón_

_En tu corazón_

_.69.69.69.

* * *

_

**Tanita:** y k les ha parecido? Lindo…

**Julia:** y corto… por k lo dejaste ahí? No ves lo súper emotivo de la situación? Me dan ganas de llorar… T.T

**Tanita:** vamos, no te pongas así, todo es para crear el ambiente, acaso no te agrada? Por cierto me he dado cuenta de un pekeñisimo detalle… Nunca he puesto los nombres y autores de las canciones k he utilizado, así k, a continuación, viene la lista por si alguien se las kiere descargar de por ahí, en especial la de este track k es de mi súper grupo favorito.

Track 6:

– "El Sol No Regresa", La Quinta Estación

– "Mi Soledad", Ray Reyna

Track 9:

– "El Recuento de los Daños", Gloria Trevi

Track 15:

– "Ves", Sin Bandera (los mejores, de vdd)

**Tanita:** ok, pasemos a lo siguiente. TTTOO…

**Tom:** no grites! Aki estoy, toma!

**Tanita:** ah! gracias, esto si es un buen servicio.

_killua89: _tienes razón, como k todas disfrutamos con su sufrimiento, pero eso le pasa por tatar tan mal a Shu, tan lindo niño. Bueno, ya veras k pasa después, por el momento el track se kedo con "final feliz"

_Lune de Barlon: _bueno, crees k la situación esta mejor definida? Espero k si, un pokito, pork este aun no es el fin. Fijate k la idea de meter a Aizawa se me vino en el momento k estaba escribiendo ese fic y me dije: esto si k va a causar sorpresa. Aki tienes una muy pronta continuación pero el final aun no esta definido.

**Julia:** oye… y Raciel? Donde esta?

**Tom:** cierto, no lo vi cuando llegue, eso es extraño, casi siempre esta pegado a ti…

**Julia:** si… a donde habrá ido? Raciel!

**Tanita:** … n.n …la la la …

**Julia:** Tanita?

**Tanita:** ok, nos leemos luego, cuidense mucho. Bye bye. Kisses kisses.

**Tom:** … lo mato? …

**Julia:** DONDE ESTA RACIEL? TANITAAAAAA!


	16. Track 16

**Tanita: **hola hermosuras! Como han estado mis lectoras (o) favoritas de fics? Espero k super genial, yo en estos momentos estoy mas dormida k despierta, ya k sali de "dia de campo" y termine muy cansada sumado al hecho de k son las 2:39 am hora del centro de mexico.

**Julia: **pero fue muy divertido!

**Tanita: **eso si… estoy muerta!

**Julia: **nop, YO estoy muerta.

**Tanita: **… tienes razon…

**Raciel: **ya duermanse!

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 16.**

Como se había dejado escuchar por ahí, el ex–vocalista del famoso grupo Bad Luck estuvo al borde de la muerte a causa de complicaciones durante la realización de una cirugía para extirpar el tumor que se alojaba en la boca del estomago, para fortuna de todos, Shuichi estaba fuera de todo peligro y su recuperación era milagrosa. Cientos de fans suspiraron aliviados al saber que su ídolo pronto volvería a estar con ellos en el escenario.

Mientras tanto, el pelirrosa pasaba sus últimos días en aquel lugar al que por fin se había acostumbrado, pero solo un poco. En todo ese tiempo, Shuichi había vivido de casi todo, toda una vida por decirlo de alguna manera, lagrimas, risas, dolor, miedo, desesperación, sorpresa.

Varias personas se habían dado cita para visitarlo, entre ellos personas que nunca imagino ver, por ejemplo Taki Aizawa, vocalista de ASK, fue una visita breve pero, al contrario de lo que todos pensaran, muy agradable, en verdad que el sujeto había cambiado con el tiempo. Algunas fans que pudieron colarse, llevando diversos regalos, personal de NG que Shu no lograba recordar, etc.

Pero, lo que mas alegraba al pelirrosa, era saber que, al final, todo había salido bien, como Yuki le había dicho, continuaba con vida, ningún tumor o cosa extraña se encontraba alojada ya en su cuerpo y cada parte de él estaba donde debía estar. Aun así, Shuichi estaría obligado a asistir a terapia física y chequeos médicos por el próximo año, sin mencionar la cantidad de medicamentos que aun debía tomar.

Pero nada de eso era realmente preocupante, después de todo siempre habría gente a su alrededor que hiciera esos momentos menos tediosos. En cambio, era otra asunto lo que le angustiaba, su vida termino dando un nuevo giro mostrándole lo que era en verdad importante y dándole la oportunidad de aprender de sus errores, pero ¿Qué es lo que haría al salir del hospital? Era cierto que tenia una vida esperándole al otro lado del océano, pero su familia y amigos se encontraban en ese lugar y él no deseaba perderlos una vez mas, aunque eso nunca hubiera sucedido realmente, por lo menos eso fue lo que le dijo Hiro.

_.69.69.69._

Los días transcurrieron uno otras otro sin mas cambios que los esperados y la salida de Shuichi ya estaba programada pero, a excepción de Andrei y el mismo Shuichi, nadie mas lo sabia. El pelirrosa era de la idea de que ya había ocasionado suficientes problemas y no deseaba convertirse en una molestia para ellos, des pues de todo él ya se había marchado una vez y eso no había afectado la vida de sus seres queridos. Sin embargo, tampoco pensaba cometer el mismo error, prometería visitarlos mas seguido, escribir, mandar regalos, algunas llamadas ocasionales a su madre y, quizás, podría invitarlos a todos una temporada en su residencia de Miami. Incluido Yuki, por supuesto.

Quizás, entre ellos dos ya no existía aquel lazo tan especial que había unidos sus vidas en el pasado pero aun quedaban restos y, aunque Shuichi lo negara mil veces, Yuki era y seria un pilar muy importante, Yuki podía estar cien por ciento seguro de que Shu le guardaría un lugar muy especial en su corazón, lo único que deseaba era que ambos pudieran continuar con sus caminos y, por fin, encontrar la felicidad.

El pelirrosa se sentó sobre la cama y observo atentamente la habitación, las paredes seguían luciendo su monótono color blanco y la decoración se había vuelto nula, Shuichi cerró los ojos y trato de imaginar las historias que aquella habitación encerraba, seguramente algunas eran tristes pero también contenía finales felices, para su suerte, la suya terminaba para poder continuar.

Continuo sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió un aroma conocido llenar la habitación.

– ¿Shuichi, estas bien? –el pelirrosa abrió sus ojos y se topo con la persona que imaginaba, vestía con su clásico traje de diseñador y sus zapatos oscuros que combinaban con el resto del atuendo, su cabello cobrizo un tanto rebelde, pero esa era su imagen del momento, cargaba una pequeña maleta y una chaqueta de color blanco.

Shuichi lo miro fijamente por un momento, era como si fuera la primera vez que lo observase tan detalladamente. Se fijo en aquellos ojos cafés que lo observaban con cariño y una sonrisa curveo su rostro.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo pensaba en algunas cosas. –Contesto el pelirrosa.

–Raro en ti.

– ¡Oye! –el pelirrosa inflo sus mejillas haciendo una pequeña rabieta por el comentario de Andrei, que solo atino a reír suavemente.

– ¿Nos vamos?

–Sip –Shuichi dio un saltito bajando de la cama y tomo la chaqueta que Andrei le ofrecía. –Ya termine de despedirme –respondió sonriéndole.

–Perfecto. Vamonos.

_.69.69.69._

El sol no se vislumbraba por el horizonte y la ciudad aun dormía, pero él ya tenia rato de estar despierto y perfectamente arreglado, a decir verdad, no logro conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Camino hacia la cocina y preparo su clásico café matutino. Regreso al sofá donde llevaba sentado la mayor parte de la noche y continuo observando hacia el exterior aunque en realidad no miraba nada, solo pensaba en el mismo tema una y otra vez tratando de darle alguna calma a su pensar y a su sentir.

Recordaba cierta conversación que había tenido hacia poco tiempo y solo atinaba a preguntarse ¿Por qué¡Por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esa manera!

Imaginaba a las personas que irían aquel día al hospital a visitar al pelirrosa y la actitud que tomarían ante la repentina partida de este.

Observo el reloj a su lado, las manecillas marcaban las siete de la mañana, _¿Cuánto tiempo falta?_ pensó, 10, 15 minutos tal vez. No estaba muy seguro pero no importaba, ya no quedaba nada por hacer. Shuichi había tomado una decisión que le parecía tonta, egoísta e infantil pero él la terminaba respetando, aunque con ello una parte de él se perdiera, aunque su corazón fuese un volcán que pronto iba a estallar, aunque esta vez ya no habría marcha atrás.

Un ave se poso sobre el alfeizar de la ventana abierta y entono su suave melodía, era una canción de ritmo tranquilo y armonioso que invitaba a la relajación, como si se tratase de una mágica canción que toma todos los sentimientos oscuros y deja el cuerpo libre para la reflexión.

Poso sus dorados ojos sobre aquel ser, no tenia nada de especial, era solo otro pájaro típico de ciudad, con su pequeño tamaño y plumaje de tonos oscuros, sin embargo era su canto la que la hacia diferente del resto.

Lentamente, se fue recostando sobre el sillón y cerro sus ojos, como si con esto pudiera meditar mejor sobre sus ideas. Su primera pregunta¿Qué hacer? Al analizarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que solo tenia dos opciones y sus posibles consecuencias, tan largas y diversas que el tiempo no le era suficiente para tratar de analizarlas una por una.

Esta situación ya se había repetido tiempo atrás, no lo podía negar, y la culpa había sido de… bueno¿a quien demonios le importa? quizás la culpa había sido suya, tal vez no, eso era un asunto del pasado y al pasado hay que dejarlo atrás, lo que importaba en ese momento era el presente y un posible futuro.

Sin importarle mas nada, se levanto repentinamente del sillón, esto asusto a la pequeña ave que rápidamente levanto el vuelo hasta perderse en el cielo coloreado de azul, con un _"Gracias"_ de parte de aquel hombre.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y salio del departamento. Al diablo con todo y con todos, ya era hora de dejar de pensar con la cabeza, era tiempo de que el corazón mandara. Recordó aquel viejo refrán: _"Mas vale morir en el intento"_, que cierto le parecía en ese momento aunque antes haya pensado que era una frase estupida y cursi.

_.69.69.69.

* * *

_

**Tanita:** maldito Tom! Donde rayos dejo los review?

**Julia:** z.z no lo se, se canso de esperar a k terminaras de leer fics y mangas…

**Tanita:** …creo k es un mal habito desvelarse por ese tipo de cosas, no crees?

**Julia:** kizas… Ah! Ya los encontre!

_Queenofthedeath: _k hermosa eres! En verdad! No sabes lo bien k me senti al leer tus comentarios, mi ego subio hasta las nubes. K mala onda k tengas tan poco tiempo pa' conectarte pero, al menos de esa forma, podras conservar el fic por el tiempo k kieras. Por supuesto k te avisare si me llegan a dar de baja, no te preocupes! Ojala este track sea de tu agrado.

_Lune de Barlon: _sip, esa fue una de las mas prontas actualizaciones. K bueno k te gusto el track pasado¿k piensas de este? Y esperate al k sigue, una vez dije¿en vdd han visto a Yuki sufrir en este fic? Yo creo k aun no.

_killua89: _jajaja! Ese era el proposito, dejarlos en verdadro suspenso, si vieras cuanto se kejo Julia. Pero el final feliz aun no esta tan cerca como creen, creo k este track lo explica, no? Saludos a ti tbn.

_Kmiloncia: _vaya, si k desapareciste por un rato! K bueno k el track te gusto tanto como dices, esa es una gran satisfacción para mi. ¿Por qué odias a Sin Bandera? Si cantan taaaaaaaaaaaaaaan lindo, esa cancion en vdd k me conmueve. Espero verte proto por aki, sobre todo con la actualizacion de "Fugitivos" k lo dejaste muy interesante.

**Tanita:** ok, eso es todo por el dia de hoy. Julia ya esta perdida en la tierra de Morfeo por lo k no podra despedirse, aunk dejo grabada su tipica despedida… Se ve tan linda al dormir… y Raciel tbn, si puedes imaginarlos… jajaja! Julia parece niña con su juguete favorito…ah…me dan un poco de envidia… pero bueno, asi son las cosas… deberia intentar congelar al papsote de Raciel, asi no tendria k escucharle lanzar sus estupidos comentarios… Nos leemos después y esten preparados k el final ya esta a 2 o 3 (si mi imaginación da mas) tracks del verdadero final.

**Grabación de Julia:** Se cuidan mucho. Kisses kisses. Bye bye.

* * *

**Comentario extra:** Disculpen k el fic no estuviera listo el domingo, pero es k tuve infinidad de problemas pa' poder subir este fic (pa' emepzar desde ahi) y hasta el lunes a la 23:11 logre subirlo, ok, sin nada mas k decir, me despido, ahora espero poder dormir.


	17. Track 17

**Tanita: **hola mis bellos querubines! Como los trata la vida? Por aki todo anda muy trankilo y las vacas estan a punto de terminar

**Julia: **k pena!

**Tanita: **si, lo es. Pero ya es hora de regresar al trabajo, espero k este semestre me vaya bien. Como es seguro k la prox semana sea un poco caotica…

**Raciel: **poco?

**Tanita: **bueno, mucho, contento?

**Raciel: **algo

**Tanita: **kizas no tenga demasiado tiempo para escribir el siguiente track, por lo k, en consolación, les dejo este k esta super largo y muy muuuuuy tierno

**Julia: y** triste

**Raciel: **y traumatico, mira como dejaste a Jules.

**Tanita**: o.o pero si ella siempre es asi.

**Raciel: **no me cambies el tema!

**Tanita: **o.oU y ahora k mosca le pico?

**Julia: **Enjoy it!

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 17.**

Subió en su BMW negro y salio a prisa del estacionamiento, trato de recordar cual era la vía más rápida hacia el aeropuerto. Observo su reloj¿con cuanto tiempo contaba? No lo sabía con certeza, esa era una parte que no lograba recordar con claridad.

_.69.69.69._

Los últimos días en el hospital, después del paro cardiaco de Shuichi, la salud del cantante había mejorado milagrosamente. Por lo tanto, ya no había motivo alguno que lo mantuviera la noche en vela a su lado. Se lo solía ver por las mañanas en el edificio o antes de oscurecer pero, ese día en particular, decidió ir al mediodía, antes de que otras personas fueran a visitar al pelirrosa.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación y toco antes de entrar, Shuichi se sorprendió de ver quien era su visitante pero le alegro sobremanera al descubrir que traía flores consigo, un detalle poco común. Pasaron un largo rato conversando sobre diversos temas de ninguna relevancia, pero si entretenidas, incluso Yuki había reído de buena manera ante un gracioso comentario del menor. En definitiva, muchas cosas habían mejorado y quizás otras más lo harían al transcurrir el tiempo.

La visita concluyo, Eiri salio de la habitación y camino con rumbo hacia el ascensor, oprimió uno de los botones y espero hasta que las puertas le dieron libre acceso. En su interior, se topo con la persona que menos deseos tenía de ver, Andrei Pavlovich quien lo saludo de manera cortes. El escritor entro como si no hubiera nadie mas allí, algo en ese sujeto no le terminaba de agradar o quizás solo era que lo culpaba de haberse llevado a Shuichi tan lejos.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y este comenzó a descender con su habitual velocidad. El ambiente dentro era demasiado denso y muy pesado, probablemente era posible cortarlo con un cuchillo. Andrei rompió la monotonía del lugar, aunque la conversación no iba a ser tan agradable.

–Shuichi mejora rápidamente.

–Ya lo creo –contesto el escritor.

–Seguramente pronto lo darán de alta.

–… –no iba a decir nada más.

El silencio se hizo presente. Eiri observaba el reflejo de Andrei sobre el metal de las puertas, se veía igual que siempre pero su actitud era distinta, tenia la mirada baja y lucia un tanto preocupado o molesto, era obvio que sentía deseos de hablar con alguien pero Yuki no le tomo importancia.

Andrei cerró sus ojos y suspiro profundamente, como si tomara un poco de valor, levanto su vista y la enfrento a la de su acompañante.

–Shuichi y yo regresaremos a América.

– ¡Que! –Eiri giro sobre si y se enfrento frente a frente con Andrei.

–Partiremos en cuanto le den de alta. Ya tengo todo arreglado.

– ¡Tu no puedes…! –Yuki lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y le lanzo su más fiera mirada pero Andrei, en un movimiento un tanto brusco, se soltó del agarre del rubio.

–Es una decisión de Shuichi –el castaño continuo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

– ¿Cómo? –el escritor estaba incrédulo ante estas palabras.

–Yo no he tenido intervención alguna. También me sorprendí cuando Shuichi me pidió que me hiciera cargo de todo. El cree que ya ha provocado suficientes problemas y no desea que se sigan preocupando por él, es por eso que ha decidió regresar a su casa. He estado hablando con los médicos y se han mostrado de acuerdo pues, en América, existe un hospital especializado donde podrá continuar con su rehabilitación sin ningún problema.

–No es posible –murmuro, mas para si mismo.

–Por supuesto, él no siente ningún deseo de distanciarse de sus amigos, es por eso que ha prometido realizar llamadas periódicamente y pasar sus vacaciones en este lugar. Incluso, –esta parte, Andrei la entono con un poco mas de claridad y un poco de… ¿ira en su voz? –después de que su estado de salud se reestablezca, desea invitarlo a usted, señor, a pasar una temporada en su residencia. Le repito, esta es una decisión única y exclusiva de Shuichi y debe ser respetada.

El ascensor se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron dando paso a un grupo de gente, la conversación se vio interrumpida. Yuki volvió su vista al frente mientras trataba de serenarse un poco mientras tanto Andrei arreglaba sus ropas.

_¿Cómo es posible,_ pensó el escritor, _¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?._ Era una idea absurda, tonta, completamente ilógica, aunque el pelirrosa no se caracterizaba particularmente por tener una manera "lógica" de pensar.

Las puertas se abrieron una vez y el ascensor quedo con sus pasajeros originales. Eiri buscaba alguna manera de continuar con la conversación, otra que no fuera romperle la cara a golpes. Pero… había dicho que era una decisión del pelirrosa, si ese era el caso, entonces él no tenia ningún derecho a intervenir, era la vida de Shuichi y debía respetar sus decisiones, aunque doliera, aunque una parte de su vida se fuera con él, aunque sintiese que su corazón era un volcán a punto de estallar, aunque esa vez ya no hubiera marcha atrás.

–Shuichi me ha pedido que todo esto se realice con la mayor discreción posible, no desea que nadie se entere de su partida, ni siquiera su familia –continuo Andrei.

_¿Qué? Entonces¿por que me lo esta diciendo? _

–La alta será dentro de tres días –Andrei aparto su vista del frente y guardo silencio por un momento. Nuevamente observo a Yuki pero esta vez una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. –Ese día, vendré temprano por la mañana, un taxi nos estará esperando en la puerta trasera y nos llevara rumbo al aeropuerto internacional. El vuelo esta programado para las 7:30 AM, el numero del avión es 0723 con rumbo a New York. Supongo que la aerolínea usted ya la conoce. –el ascensor abrió sus puertas, esta vez en el piso que Eiri había marcado. –Creo que este es su piso, señor Uesugui.

El escritor salio lentamente, giro su rostro y se le quedo viendo al castaño con un ceño de incredulidad, creía que debía decir o hacer algo, pero no estaba muy seguro de que.

–Shuichi te tiene en gran estima, Yuki. –dijo Andrei antes de que las puertas se volvieran a cerrar.

_¿Qué es lo que me quiso decir?_, iba pensando el rubio mientras salía del edificio.

_.69.69.69._

Shuichi se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera y, sinceramente, se encontraba total y absolutamente aburrido. De seguro, todos llevaban allí días y nadie se había dado cuenta, observo el reloj que se encontraba en aquel cuarto, 15 minutos habían pasado y aun faltaba para poder abordar el avión. A su lado, Andrei parecía muy entretenido leyendo las noticias en el periódico, por su parte, Shu ya había leído las tiras cómicas, la sección de espectáculos, venta de animales, empleos y anuncios de ocasión. Todo en 5 minutos.

–Ya es un poco tarde –dijo Andrei mientras observaba el mismo reloj que el pelirrosa había hecho hacia rato.

– ¿Mmh? –repuso el cantante que estaba hundido sobre su sillón y casi se comía el que tenia enfrente por el enorme bostezo que había dado.

–Iré por un café –se levanto y dejo el periódico perfectamente plegado sobre su asiento. –¿Quieres algo?

– ¡Eh!...mmm, no se –el pelirrosa se tallaba los ojos.

– ¡Jajaja! Creo que una bebida fría te ayudara a despertar –dijo el castaño mientras revolvía tiernamente los cabellos de su compañero. –Te traeré un jugo¿te parece?

–Si, esta bien. –Andrei camino hacia las maquinas expendedoras y Shuichi cambio su posición en el sillón para ver si podía dormir un poco.

_.69.69.69._

_I'm not a perfect person_

_As many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Estaciono su automóvil en el primer lugar que vio libre. Rápidamente fue hacia el interior del aeropuerto y buscó el panel donde se encontraba la información de los vuelos. Busco el número del vuelo, estaba de suerte, el avión aun no partía.

Camino hacia la sala de espera de aquella línea aérea. Terreno conocido. En su cabeza, mil voces hablaban a la vez: "¿A que has venido?", "Es obvio que no desea verte", "No pierdas el tiempo", "Las cosas son como son", etc., pero, por algún extraño motivo, decidió ignorarlas.

Entro en la sala de espera y, con la vista, comenzó a recorrerla buscando alguna cabellera rosa o algún detalle llamativo, típicos de aquel chico.

–Llega un poco tarde, –Yuki volteo a observar la persona que le hablaba, aunque tenía una leve sospecha –señor Uesugui.

Tras de si encontró a aquel hombre de cabellos cobrizos y ojos cafés, llevaba puesto su impecable traje de diseñador "hecho a la medida" y mantenía su porte de hombre de mundo mientras observaba su carísimo reloj de pulsera.

–Pensé que ya no vendría.

–Es eso lo que querías¿verdad? –Andrei solo atino a sonreír.

–Tome –dijo, extendiéndole la lata de jugo –, es para Shuichi, esta por ahí –con su dedo, señalo una serie de asientos –, probablemente este acostado o completamente hundido en su asiento.

Yuki no reclamo o dijo comentario alguno, no le encontraba sentido responderle o tratar de discutir algo con él, después de todo, se encontraba en aquel lugar por otro motivo en particular.

_.69.69.69._

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

–Creo que exagere un poco con la hora –murmuro el pelirrosa mientras daba un gran bostezo. –Pude haber dormido un poco más en el hospital.

Por el rabillo del ojo observo como una persona se posicionaba a su costado. Supuso que seria Andrei por lo que continúo bostezando y estirando su cuerpo.

–Ya te habías tardado¿acaso había mucha gente o te toco una manifestación? Por que no creo que exista alguien que guste de viajar a tan altas horas de la madrugada, claro a excepción de nosotros pero esa es otra historia, porque si lo hacen han de necesitar una gran dosis de cafeína¿verdad? Oye¿crees que podamos regresar al hospital a dormir otro ratito? Me estoy muriendo de sueño y estas silla son muy incomodas, te prometo que no vuelvo a hacer algo como esto. ¿Sabes si los aeropuertos tienen habitaciones con camas? Nunca he escuchado de algo así pero uno nunca sabe¿cierto Andrei¿Por qué estas tan callado¿te sucede algo¿trajiste mi jugo?

–No estoy callado, solo que tu no paras de hablar. No me ocurre nada pues no soy Andrei. Y si, aquí esta tu jugo.

El mundo se le vino encima a Shuichi, o por lo menos así fue como el pelirrosa lo sintió. Abrió abruptamente sus ojos y giro su rostro hacia la persona que lo había descubierto¿Cómo podía ser¿acaso era…?

– ¡Yuki¿pero como…?

–Ten –dijo el rubio con la lata en la mano y sentándose a un lado de Shuichi..

– ¡Ah! Gracias – tomo el jugo pero no le presto mayor atención¿Qué rayos hacia Yuki en aquel lugar¿acaso comenzaba a sufrir de alucinaciones?

–Siempre me he preguntado como puedes hablar tanto sin parar y sin decir nada en realidad.

–Pero… ¿Cómo supiste que yo…?

– ¡Por que no me dijiste nada! –Eiri tenía la vista fija en el menor y se le notaba muy molesto.

– ¿Perdón?

– ¿Por qué te vas sin decir nada?

– ¡Ah! Eso… bueno, yo…

– ¿A que tanto le temes¿Por qué huyes de esta manera tan cobarde?

– ¡Yo no estoy huyendo! Es solo que yo… no quiero seguir molestándolos, y…

– ¡Shuichi, tú siempre eres una molestia!

– ¡Vaya! Siempre tan dulce¿no, Yuki? –dijo el cantante de manera sarcástica.

–Pero¿acaso te importa? –continuo el rubio haciendo caso omiso del comentario. – ¡Por supuesto que no!; ¡Nunca te ha importado lo que la gente diga o piense de ti! Así que no me vengas con esta estupida actitud ahora, tú no eres así. ¿Por qué te vas¡Y dime la verdad!

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

– ¡Y a ti que mas te da lo que yo haga o deje de hacer! –el pelirrosa se levanto de la silla y señalo a Eiri con el dedo, le irritaba la repentina actitud de preocupación por parte del escritor. Unas cuantas personas que allí se encontraban voltearon a ver el motivo de porque Shuichi gritaba de tal forma, este al darse cuenta, solo les sonrió a todos como si se tratase de una broma y volvió a sentarse rápidamente en su lugar, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que la prensa se enterara de que él se encontraba allí. –No veo en que forma te afecta el que yo me comporte de esta forma, si a ti nunca te ha importado.

–No es cierto.

– ¡Que!

–Si me importa.

–Mentiroso –susurro el pelirrosa desviando el rostro.

–No, es verdad. Tal vez no lo exprese de la manera correcta, pero siempre me ha importado todo lo que haces, Shuichi –la voz de Yuki sonó muy dulce y sincera al igual que su expresión.

Shuichi no respondió, ni siquiera podía ver de frente al escritor, lo único que deseaba era estar muy lejos de ese lugar y sobre todo de esa persona. Yuki solo observaba al pelirrosa, al parecer intentaba dejar pasar el tiempo y no lo culpaba, pero él no había llegado tan lejos para dejar pasar esa oportunidad. No se marcharía hasta obtener una respuesta a su pregunta más importante.

– ¿Por qué te vas¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?

–No. No es eso. Es que yo… no quiero estar aquí…

– ¿Por qué?

–…en este lugar… En este lugar vive el viejo yo, el antiguo Shuichi, aquí esta toda su vida, sus memorias y yo… no las quiero… no quiero recordar nada de eso. Ha tenido que pasar mucho tiempo para que yo pudiera dejar el pasado atrás. Pero, estando aquí, cada calle, cada lugar remueve esos recuerdos.

–Shuichi…

–Como esta todo ahora, es perfecto. Ha sido como volver a nacer, la vida me ha dado una oportunidad, puedo ver las cosas con una nueva luz. Mi mejor amigo es padre, he podido encontrar a todas aquellas personas que son importantes en mi vida, me he reconciliado con todo, incluso contigo. Pero, si me quedo un momento mas, no se cuanto tiempo podré soportarlo.

–Es mi culpa¿verdad?

–No voy a mentirte Yuki, no lo mereces. Tú has sido una de las personas más importante en toda mi vida, el conocerte me renovó esperanzas que no creía posibles, sobre la relación que yo imaginé que existía, construí mil sueños y metas que, al darme cuenta de la realidad, cayeron como un castillo de naipes. Me sentí tan mal que, de no haber sido por Andrei, yo no estaría aquí.

–Lo siento…

–Ya no importa –el pelirrosa tomo las manos de Eiri entre las suyas, tratando de brindarle un poco de la paz que él sentía pues el escritor lucia realmente arrepentido. –Lo pasado en el pasado hay que dejarlo. Lo único que nos queda es continuar nuestras vidas con la vista al frente. Ambos debemos continuar aunque nuestros caminos no sean el mismo.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is You_

Yuki observaba embelesado el rostro de Shuichi, había olvidado lo hermoso que se veía al sonreír y lo bien que se sentía el poder tocarlo, sin embargo aun buscaba algún argumento poderoso que lo retuviera a su lado, algo que no lo dejase ir.

_And the reason is You_

– ¿Recuerdas, –Shuichi tenia su mirada perdida al frente, como si lograra vislumbrar el recuerdo que su mente recreaba –aquel día, cuando fui al departamento por mis cosas?

–Si –Yuki sintió ensombrecerse su corazón, ese era un día del que se arrepentía profundamente.

_And the reason is You_

–Mi verdadera intención era el ver como te encontrabas. Quería saber que hacías en mi ausencia o si acaso me extrañabas… Al final, te dije que me marcharía, aunque no era mi intención contártelo.

–También me dijiste cual seria el día y la hora…

–Si. ¿Sabes por que lo hice?

–Para que lo impidiera¿no es así?

_And the reason is You_

–Exacto. Recuerdo que pensé antes de abordar: "_Si Yuki viene, si acaso llega en este momento y me pide quedarme. Juro por mi vida que estaré siempre a su lado, olvidaría todo lo malo y lo amaría por siempre, sin importar lo que los demás digan o piensen, sin importar cuantas veces Yuki me lastime. Si aparece por aquella puerta, sabré que en verdad me ama"_ –el pelirrosa suspiro profundamente y agacho la mirada tratando de ocultar que sus ojos estaban vidriosos.

–Y jamás llegue –la voz del escritor lo tomo por sorpresa, se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que se había olvidado del presente.

–Así es. Nunca llegaste. Me dejaste ir, llevando conmigo la cruel verdad. Los primeros días, fueron los peores, no encontraba motivos para seguir, anhelaba tanto morir, simplemente la vida no iba a tener el tiempo suficiente para borrar tus huellas, sin ti a mi lado las cosas perdían sentido. Buscando alguna solución que me ayudara a continuar, encontré un camino, que al principio me pareció lo mas fácil, tontamente creí que si lograba manchar todos los momentos que pase contigo, si intentaba darme cuenta que solo habías jugado conmigo, entonces yo podría convertir todo ese amor en odio y, así, lograría sacarte de mi corazón. Al final, termine convirtiéndome en una burda imitación tuya.

-¿A que te refieres?

–En mi anhelo por continuar, encerré lo mejor de mi, todo lo que yo había sido o deseado alguna vez, todo eso lo escondí en lo más profundo de mí ser y lo cubrí de rencores. Busque rodearme de personas falsas que siempre me alabaran y buscaran algún favor de mi parte y, si acaso, alguno de ellos mostraba ser sincero, jugaba un rato con él, manipulaba su pensar y su sentir a mis deseos y después lo desechaba como vil basura.

"Yo era de lo peor y eso era lo que me merecía, en este mundo no podía existir alguien que me amara y yo no deseaba a nadie mas. Perdí a mis amigos, perdí todo lo que era realmente valioso y no me importo, en mi interior seguía tu imagen y la odiaba, pero me odiaba más a mi mismo por no olvidarte, por no dejarte de amar tan intensamente. Busque refugio en el alcohol, iba a fiestas y no volvía a saber nada de mi hasta el día siguiente, de ahí le siguió el tabaco y después drogas, todo fuera para no recordar.

–Shuichi… –Yuki estaba impactado ante la confesión del menor, nunca imaginó que la hubiese pasado tan mal y todo por su culpa. Sin duda, al pelirrosa siempre le tocaba la peor parte. De seguro esto era una etapa de Shuichi que ni sus amigos conocían.

–Pero todo eso ha cambiado, algo o alguien me ha dado una segunda oportunidad, me mostró lo hermoso que es vivir y el saber perdonar. No quiero que te sientas mal por esto, Yuki. No es tu culpa, solo no supe manejarlo adecuadamente. No te lo he contado para mortificarte, solo que creo que debes saberlo, eso es todo.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, cada quien reflexionando sobre sus propias perspectivas. Yuki estaba muy impresionado y, sobre todo, se sentía un desgraciado, Shuichi había sufrido tanto y todo por un tonto error suyo ¿Qué podía decir que no hubiera dicho ya? Era obvio que el pelirrosa ya lo había perdonado, pero ¿El podría perdonarse alguna vez? Fue Shuichi el que continúo hablando.

–Sabes… ¡Realmente no importa! –dijo sonriendo.

– ¿Qué no importa?

–El que nunca me hayas amado.

–Shu…perdón…

– ¡En verdad! No tienes que disculparte, no hiciste nada malo al contrario, me ayudo a darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Comprendí que, si uno da todo de si y pone el corazón en lo que haga, entonces no tiene porque estar tan mal aunque no funcione¿no? Jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido Yuki, ni de todas las experiencias que guardo del tiempo que pasamos juntos, porque se que fue amor. Quizás no el mas bello ni el mas perfecto, pero si fue sincero y de verdad. Creeme.

Repentinamente, Yuki abrazo a Shuichi como si de ello pendiera su vida. El pelirrosa se desconcertó ante la reacción del escritor, tan poco común en él, pero todo en esa conversación estaba fuera de lo "normal". Shuichi se sorprendió mas al escuchar unos ligeros sollozos en la base de su cuello, no había sido su intención que el escritor se sintiera mal por su causa. Termino correspondiendo el abrazo.

–No es cierto –murmuro Yuki.

– ¿Qué?

–Todo es mentira.

– ¿A que te refieres, Yuki? No te entiendo

–Lo que dije, todo el dolor que te cause. Todo eso fue una vil mentira. –El escritor se separo de Shuichi, pero aun lo sostenía de sus brazos. Sus dorados ojos estaban acuosos y su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse. –Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte. Lo único que quería…es que tú te fueras de mi lado.

–Yo… –El escritor coloco uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del pelirrosa.

–No me malinterpretes. Tú mereces lo mejor, mereces ser feliz y estando a mi lado, eso es algo que no iba a suceder. Me pedías algo que jamás hubiera podido darte y lo mejor era que te alejaras de mí.

– ¿Por qué, Yuki¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

–Porque no ibas a escuchar, baka. Buscarías mil y un formas para continuar conmigo.

–Bueno… tal vez…

–Shuichi, eres una persona muy especial, siempre lo serás. Posees luz propia, grande y muy calida, siempre me gusto vivir bajo esa luz que proyectas. Pero yo, al contrario, vivo siempre envuelto en oscuridad. No deseaba que tu luz se apagara por mi culpa. Intente alejarme, busque una forma de herirte y así te marcharías pero me arrepentí, lo mejor era hablarlo contigo de frente, ser completamente franco. Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho, los eventos transcurrieron a una velocidad vertiginosa y perdí el control. Fue cuando te deje marchar.

Yuki guardo silencio, intentaba calmar a su corazón y el inmenso mar de sentimientos que sentía a flor de piel, aun no era tiempo de perder la compostura.

Shuichi, en cambio, estaba anonadado, no podía creer las palabras de su querido escritor, aunque sabia que eran sinceras. Intento imaginar que habría sucedido si esas palabras hubieran sido dichas mucho tiempo atrás, seguramente todo seria muy distinto.

–A los primeros días de tu partida, –el rubio suspiro profundamente –pensé que por fin se había cumplido mi deseo, por ello debía estar feliz. El tiempo paso y me di cuenta de que no lo era, me arrepentí profundamente pues había cometido el peor error de todos –ligeras lagrimas comenzaron a salir libres de sus ojos dorados.

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is You_

El pelirrosa se conmovió inmensamente al ver a Yuki sufrir de tal manera, deseaba poder abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero no podía moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba, simplemente ya no podía brindarle el calor que el escritor deseaba.

–Anhelaba sentir tu cuerpo durmiendo junto al mío, las sonrisas que me dedicabas al despertar, escuchar tu voz hablándome durante horas, incluso anhelaba tus berrinches infantiles. Busque olvidarte, me dolía el saber que ya no estabas por mi culpa. Caminaba durante horas y en lo único que pensaba era en ti.

"Cuando la situación se volvió insoportable, decidí buscarte y pedir perdón. Pero habías cambiado, ya no eras el niño que soñaba convertirse en estrella, el insoportable mocoso sin talento, el chico cual mayor alegría era yo estuviese a su lado. Habías crecido, habías podido continuar con tu vida, ya no me necesitabas. Y yo, que estúpidamente creí que me esperarías con los brazos abiertos, simplemente me aferre a un pasado que ya no volvería.

"Me sentí lo peor, deseaba morir, pero no podía mostrarme débil, no podía mostrarle al mundo que me había equivocado. Decidí que si tú habías podido continuar, yo también era capaz de ello, pero fue difícil. Después, regresaste, cuando me entere que volverías a Japón, una alegría que ya había olvidado afloro en mi, me ilusione creyendo que era una oportunidad que la vida me daba, el destino nos llamaba a estar juntos y yo me encargaría de que nada volviera a separarnos.

"Sin embargo, la vida no es color de rosa. Los días que pasaste en el hospital han sido los peores en mi vida, sin embargo, encontré algo que me alegro como no tienes idea. Encontré a Shuichi, él que yo había conocido, del que yo me había enamorado y comprendí que la vida con la que soñaba todas las noches era verdad, había pasado y tú estabas aquí para comprobarlo.

"Cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba fue cuando mas temí perderte. Esa mañana, estuviste a punto de morir, ya todos habían perdido la esperanza. Yo, ya no podría ver tus ojos mirándome, tu rostro sonriéndome. Entendí, que si tú no estas aquí, para mi ya no existe la vida. No me importa si estas lejos o si me odias, sin ti en este mundo yo ya no puedo continuar.

Yuki se arrodillo repentinamente ante Shuichi abrazándolo por la cintura y colocando su rostro sobre el abdomen de este. Ya no podía contener su llanto, no más, todo lo que estaba guardado en su interior salio en un amargo llanto.

– ¡Te amo! –repuso sollozando mas fuerte y con la voz quebrada por el dolor. ¿Qué mas le daba que la gente lo viera así¡Al demonio con el mundo! Él amaba al chico frente a si y no volvería a ocultarlo, nunca mas. –Te amo tanto, Shuichi. Nunca creí poder sentir esto por alguien. Eres mi luz, mi vida, lo eres todo para mí. Por favor, perdóname. Perdona lo que dije, lo que hice, aquellos errores que cometí por miedo, miedo al sentirme dependiente de ti y que me lastimaras... No me di cuenta que era yo el que se dañaba a si mismo…Estoy tan arrepentido… Solo te pido un favor… te lo suplico… ámame… ámame como lo hacías antes, una vez mas… ¡Por favor, dime que me amas!... te pido otra oportunidad para corregir mi error… por favor…Shuichi… por favor…

–Yuki… es que yo… yo no…

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is You_

_.69.69.69.

* * *

_

**Tanita:** ok, k les parecio?

**Julia:** pork!

**Raciel:** o.o?

**Julia:** pork lo dejaste ahí!

**Tanita:** ay! Pos ya sabes como me gusta torturar a los lectores, ademas no podia darles tanto en un solo track, después con k me kedo?

**Julia:** con un final feliz!

**Tanita:** mmm… kizas, kizas no, uno nunca sabe.

**Julia:** T.T buaaahhhh!

**Tanita:** Tom! Amorsito! Donde estas, honey?

**Tom:** o.oU pork tan linda? Algo kieres, vdd?

**Tanita:** T.T como puedes pensar eso de mi? Acaso no puedo ser amables con los k kiero? Solo deseo los review k traes siempre

**Tom:** segura?

**Tanita:** solo pork seas la unica persona por aki k me puede comprar algo pork no es un tacaño amargado o una chica adicta a las compras k sobregira todas sus tarjetas de credito ni pork vi el sombrero de mis sueños en la tienda k vimos hoy, no significa k kiera algo de ti.

**Tom:** -.- aki estan los mensajes…

**Tanita:** color café, por favor.

_Lune de Barlon:_ pos si, Yuki ya hizo algo pero, realmente funciono? Le servira de algo esas lagrimas de cocodrilo? Pobrecito, como lo he hecho sufrir, creo k esta es la ocasión en k mas le ha dolido, la vdd siempre duele. Me hubieras visto, sentia ñañaras de nomas estar escribiendo, ojala te haya gustado.

_killua89:_ orale, k te parecio este track? Acaso te deja trankila? Yo lo dudo. Y la frase: "Shuichi lo miro fijamente por un momento, era como si fuera la primera vez que lo observase tan detalladamente", solo dice k Shu se kedo en la baba viendo al bombonzote de Yuki, kien no lo haria?

**Tanita:** ok, espero k este track haya sido del gusto de todos. Ya saben k todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos y si nomas tienen hva de hacerlo, pos los comprendo yo soy igual, sobre todo por este horario nocturno. Se cuidan mucho.

**Julia:** Buah! Bye bye. Kisses kisses. Sniff!


	18. Track 18

**Tanita: **Pos bueno, aki 'ta, justo a tiempo, el siguiente track¿k es lo k ira a pasar?

**Julia: **no se!

**Tanita: **¿Cómo terminara esta trágica historia?

**Julia: **como!

**Tanita: **No lo se y de todas formas no se los diré, pa' eso tienen k seguir leyendo, jojojo.

**Julia: **T.T ¡no¡k cruel!

**Raciel: **gran respuesta, eh! No, si se ve k te rompiste el coco pensando.

**Tanita: **ah! deja de molestar, amargado!

**Julia: **los dos, a callar! No ven k voy a empezar a leer!

**Tanita: **perdón… u.u

**Raciel: **…

**Julia: **así me gusta!

**Tanita: **…enjoy… it… u.u

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 18.**

Tres meses después.

La noche se encontraba repleta de estrellas y una hermosa luna llena se alzaba altanera entre ellas. Mas abajo, sobre las calles de la enorme metrópoli, miles de almas se daban cita frente a las puertas del famoso Madison Square Garden, en New York. La adrenalina flotaba libre por el aire, ya fuera arriba o abajo del escenario, todo el personal trabajaba al cien por ciento para que esa noche fuese inolvidable.

Las puertas se abrieron a las nueve en punto, dejando entrar a la excitada muchedumbre. Por desgracia, cientos de personas tuvieron que quedar fuera del evento a falta de localidades pero seguirían firmes frente al lugar esperando recibir algo de la música que, en instantes, se dejaría escuchar.

–Quince segundos para escena. –dijo una voz tras la puerta del camerino donde un muy nervioso Shuichi intentaba dar los últimos toques a su atuendo, el evento iba a ser muy especial pues no solo simbolizaba el cierre de la gira sino que era una forma de agradecimiento por el poder continuar cantando para su publico y, la gran sorpresa, compartiría el escenario con dos de sus grandes amigos y ex compañeros de banda. Aquella noche era su forma de celebrar a la vida misma.

Camino hasta posicionarse frente al micrófono, a sus costados Hiro y Suguru preparaban sus instrumentos. Shuichi observaba hacia el frente, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, dando el típico ambiente de expectación, y por los gritos que se escuchaban se podría jurar que el lugar estaba a reventar.

Las luces se encendieron dando de lleno sobre el escenario, Shuichi sintió miles de mariposas revolotear en su estomago y, al observar el rostro de sus compañeros, supuso que ellos sentirían igual. Muy cierto era que su salud aun no era la mejor pero había sido su capricho el cantar ese día y en esa ciudad pues no sabia con certeza cuando seria la próxima vez.

Con su mirada amatista recorrió el lugar de un extremo a otro y observo el área de palcos donde, seguramente, su madre, Maiko, K, Sakano, Ayaka, la pequeña Hitomi, Sakuma, Noriko, Tatsuha, incluso Tohma y Mika estarían observándolo. Esa noche seria única y especial y así se lo haría saber al mundo, aunque tuviera que dejar el alma en el escenario.

– ¡Buenas noches, New York! –con estas palabras y miles de gritos emocionados dio inicio el mejor concierto del año.

Con los últimos acordes por parte de la guitarra, la penúltima canción del concierto concluyo. Alguien del staff le paso al pelirrosa una botella con agua, el cual agradeció el gesto. Aproximadamente, llevarían ya tres horas sin parar, Shuichi estaba extenuado y a la vez muy satisfecho por poder hacer lo que mas le gustaba y compartirlo con las miles de personas que, al unísono, coreaban todas y cada una de sus canciones.

–Quiero agradecer –dijo el pelirrosa –a todos y cada uno de ustedes por compartir esta noche conmigo y mis amigos. Tengo que admitir que este ha sido mi mejor concierto y que ustedes son un público excelente.

La gente gritaba eufórica, completamente enloquecida ante cada palabra pronunciada por el cantante, ellos también habían vivido la mejor de sus noches.

–Desgraciadamente, todo lo que empieza debe terminar y este concierto no es la excepción. Que mas daría yo el poder quedarnos aquí por siempre pero estoy seguro que la gente de la NBA nos sacaría a patadas.

"Sin embargo, no me marchare sin antes cantar esta ultima canción, a petición de todos ustedes. Esta canción habla sobre el amor y el dolor que causa una decisión equivocada por la cual la persona que mas amamos se va de nuestro lado, puede ser un amigo, un familiar, el perro o nuestra pareja.

"Espero que esta no sea la historia de ninguno y, en caso de ser así, solo me queda decirles que la vida continua y la esperanza de un futuro mejor siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones. Tengan fe y miren siempre al frente, sin bajar la vista jamás, pues el verdadero amor esta ahí, a la vuelta de la próxima esquina.

"Esta canción va dedicada –_a ti_, pensó el pelirrosa sin embargo la palabras fueron distintas –a ustedes. Con todo mi amor, "October".

Las luces se apagaron y, a continuación, un par de reflectores dieron sobre las únicas tres personas sobre el escenario. La música comenzó a surgir lenta y melódica, la voz de Shuichi le hizo compañía, su tono comenzó suave y triste avanzando a un ritmo más rápido y desesperado, como la letra lo requería.

_I can't run anymore,_

_I fall before you,_

_Here I am,_

_I have nothing left,_

_Though I've tried to forget,_

_You're all that I am,_

_Take me home,_

_I'm through fighting it,_

_Broken,_

_Lifeless,_

_I give up,_

_You're my only strength,_

_Without you,_

_I can't go on,_

_Anymore,_

_Ever again._

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love._

Una tras otra, las notas fluyeron a través del ambiente llegando a los oídos de los oyentes pero, sobre todo, a sus corazones.

_I can't run anymore,_

_I give myself to you,_

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry,_

_In all my bitterness,_

_I ignored,_

_All that's real and true,_

_All I need is you,_

_When night falls on me,_

_I'll not close my eyes,_

_I'm too alive,_

_And you're too strong,_

_I can't lie anymore,_

_I fall down before you,_

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry._

La gente grito, lloro y canto a todo pulmón hasta el último acorde de la canción, del concierto y de la gira en si. En definitiva, la velada fue mágica y ninguno de los presentes la olvidaría.

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love._

_Constantly ignoring,_

_The pain consuming me,_

_But this time it's cut too deep,_

_I'll never stray again._

Shuichi se despidió de su público con lágrimas en los ojos, el concierto había vivido lo suficiente para cumplir con su cometido y esto le emocionaba sobremanera, solo le quedaba esperar que esta última canción llegara a su objetivo.

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love,_

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love._

_.69.69.69._

–_Yuki… es que yo… no puedo, lo siento –dijo, antes de salir corriendo de aquel lugar._

_.69.69.69._

Shuichi observaba la hermosa vista que aquel restaurante, colocado en el sky room, le ofrecía. Todas las luces de la ciudad estaban encendidas contranstando con el brillo de las estrellas. Sin embargo, él no ponía atención a todo esto, ni siquiera a sus amigos que estaban sentados a su alrededor, solo recordaba las palabras que había dicho la ultima vez que vio al escritor.

_Eso fue… ¿lo mejor, me pregunto que esta haciendo ahora… ¿estará enojado conmigo…¡Por supuesto que si, baka! De no ser así, él hubiera venido al concierto…_ El pelirrosa suspiro profundamente.

– ¡SHUICHI!

– ¡AAAHHH! –Shuichi casi cayó de su silla por el enorme susto –¡Que ocurre!

–Jajaja, que gracioso te viste.

– ¡Hiro, que malo eres! Casi me matas del susto –el pelirrosa se llevo una mano al pecho intentando calmar su corazón.

–Jajaja, lo siento –Hiro limpiaba sus ojos de pequeñas lagrimillas. –Pero llevo horas hablándote y tú parecías estar de viaje en la luna.

– ¡Eh¿Yo?

–Por supuesto que tú. ¿Cuántos más conoces que se llamen Shuichi?

El cantante se sonrojo levemente.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Shindo-kun? –fue Sakano el que pregunto. –Anas un poco distrito, quizás estés cansado por el concierto.

–El tiene razón, hijo. ¿No quieres ir a descansar? –pregunto su madre. Al instante, las miradas del resto estaban fijas sobre su persona.

– ¡Ah, no! No se preocupen, estoy perfectamente bien.

– ¿En serio? –Ryuichi parecía a punto de llorar.

– ¡Eh! Si, en serio.

–Si te sientes mal, Kuma-chan puede revisarte por que él es un

–…gran doctor –interrumpió, un tanto fastidiado, el pelirrosa. –En verdad, me siento bien Kumagoro, Sakuma-san. Es mas, estaremos aquí hasta que el sol salga y ustedes tengan que ir al aeropuerto ¡Esta noche hay que celebrarla al máximo!

– ¡Bien dicho, Shuichi! –dijo Tatsuha. –Entonces¿en que nos quedamos, Ryuichi¿algo sobre ir a tu habitación?

–Tú si eres uno de los míos, Shuichi. ¡Camarero! Tráiganos otra ronda y usted, joven Uesugui, puede sentarse aquí a mi lado.

– ¡Pero…! –repuso Tatsuha.

–SIN PEROS, OK? –K comenzó a cargar su letal arma y Tatsuha no le quedo otra opción más que aceptar.

–…esta bien… -se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta el otro extremo de la mesa suspirando amargamente y con un rastro de fuegos mortuorios tras él.

–Veras como te diviertes con K, él es muy gracioso –dijo un sonriente Ryuichi.

Después de esto y la llegada de la siguiente ronda, el grupo comenzó de nuevo con las pláticas. Shuichi intentaba captar el hilo de la conversación pero el cansancio y el rápido cambiar de tema no le eran de gran ayuda.

Por un instante, se vio envuelto en el mismo recuerdo de hacia un momento. Esa canción, tenia poco tiempo de haberla escrito pero no por eso era menos especial, al contrario, pues contenía un mensaje que, quizás de otra forma y en otras circunstancias, nunca hubiera sido capaz de expresar. Solo existía un detalle que le preocupaba¿habría escuchado? O quizás, no entendía el mensaje…

–No te preocupes –susurro una voz muy cerca de su oído. Shu se sobresalto un poco, giro su rostro hacia la derecha y allí lo vio, sentado junto a él, con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

–Estoy seguro que él escucho –dijo Andrei.

– ¿Cómo?

–Lo entenderá, solo ten un poco de fe.

_¿Acaso Andrei, de un tiempo para acá, podía leer la mente?_ pensó el pelirrosa, le desconcertaba que de la nada el castaño le dijera tal cosa. Andrei rió suavemente.

–No, Shuichi. No leo la mente, es solo que tu rostro comienza a reflejar más.

El pelirrosa guardo silencio y le observo un tanto extrañado. Pero, al meditar sobre sus palabras, comprendió que en verdad no existía motivo alguno para preocuparse, quizás el tiempo le daría alguna oportunidad, mientras tanto el intento ya estaba hecho. Sonrió por tal pensamiento y, finalmente, agrego:

–Tienes razón. Gracias.

Y la noche continuo con el carácter siempre alegre del antiguo Shuichi.

_.69.69.69._

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, estuvo un momento acostado en la misma posición hasta que finalmente decidió levantarse, camino hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas que la cubrían, el cielo era claro pero un tanto grisáceo, típica mañana de invierno. Observo los enormes rascacielos, que parecían competir entre si para ver cual era mas alto, y las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad luciendo una hermosa cubierta blanquecina, causado por la nevada de anoche.

Comió un ligero desayuno y tomo las llaves del departamento antes de cerrar la puerta. Salio del edificio donde vivía y se unió a la gente que inundaba las calles y se abarrotaba frente a los mostradores de las tiendas realizando las muy conocidas compras de último momento. Esa noche se celebraría el fin de año.

Camino hasta una florería que era atendida por una anciana y su esposo. Entro al lugar, los saludo cortésmente y pidió el mismo ramo de siempre, rosas blancas, la señora le atendió con gusto mientras platicaba con el joven. Este pago por las flores y antes de salir les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo a lo cual la pareja le despidió de igual forma.

Siguió con su típico recorrido, el mismo desde hacia tres meses, por fin llego a su destino. Acomodo las flores en un florero que allí había, se arrodillo sin importarle la nieve que cubría el césped que solía ser siempre verde.

– ¡Hola, Yuki! –dijo, al terminar con su pequeña oración. – ¿Cómo has estado? Adivina que me paso… ¿Ni idea?... ¡Pues ayer di mi ultimo concierto¡Fue grandioso! Ni te imaginas la cantidad de gente que fue. Tambien estuvieron mis amigos, mi madre y mi hermana, los extrañaba tanto. Pensé que iban a estar muy molestos por lo de mi partida pero parece ser que ya lo habían asimilado.

Shuichi levanto el rostro y observo las ramas de un gran árbol, este aun tenia unas cuantas hojas muertas. Una avecilla se poso sobre el pero un aire frió le hizo levantar el vuelo. Intento localizarla entre la arboleda que se extendía por el lugar pero no tuvo éxito. Resignado, suspiro profundamente y continúo hablando.

–Sabes… intento seguir tu consejo, pero… es difícil… Creo que llevo arrepintiéndome desde que llegue… Ayer cante la canción que te había comentado…

Unas voces frente a él le sacaron de sus cavilaciones, era una joven pareja que parecía visitar la tumba de una niña, la estatua de un querubín se encontraba sobre esta. Shu regreso la vista a la tumba que él visitaba, no tenia nada que la hiciera diferente al resto, mas bien tenia una sola lapida común y corriente.

–Andrei me dijo que no me preocupara, que seguramente él la habría escuchado… ¿Tú crees que así sea? Yo ya no estoy muy seguro de que pensar… ¡Por cierto! La canción se llama "October", muy acorde a la estación¿no crees?

–Eso parece, aunque octubre aun es parte del otoño.

– ¿Yuki? –Shuichi giro rápidamente para comprobar si su oído no le engañaba. Se sorprendió de verlo allí, parado frente a él aunque después rió al pensar lo irónico de la situación. –Es gracioso ver como siempre te apareces cuando menos me lo espero.

–Supongo que es un don innato.

–Jajaja, quizás así sea.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Shuichi?

–Yo… bueno, solo venia a visitarlo –dijo, señalando la lápida de Yuki Kitazawa.

– ¡Eso es obvio!

–Perdón –el pelirrosa puso una mano tras su cabeza y saco la lengua. –Solo digamos que le debo una.

–Eres un sujeto muy extraño.

–Solo un poco. Pero¿Qué haces tú aquí?

–Es por estas fechas cuando él murió.

-¡Oh! Lo siento.

El escritor deposito un ramo de flores sobre la tumba de Kitazawa y la observo por un rato. Shuichi no sabia que decir, imaginaba que probablemente Yuki estaba molesto con él pues no había asistido al concierto y no creía que el boleto no hubiese llegado a tiempo.

– ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto el rubio que ya se encontraba sentado sobre una banca de mármol. –Vas a resfriarte si te quedas allí.

– ¡Ah, si! –Shuichi fue a sentarse junto a él. –He estado bien, gracias por preguntar.

–No creí que pudiera verte en estos días, supuse que estarías festejando con tus amigos.

–Eso fue anoche, hoy tuvieron que regresar.

– ¿Tu madre y tu hermana también?

–Sip, ya tenían planes.

– ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellas?

–El doctor me prohibió realizar viajes largos después del concierto, me recomendó descansar todo lo posible. Además, ellas iban a pasar estos días con la familia de mi madre y pues no es posible traerlos a todos.

–Ya veo.

–Pero estoy seguro que habrá otra ocasión para visitarlos.

–Entonces, el psicópata de tu guardaespaldas estará contigo. Me extraña que no ande por aquí. –Eiri repaso el lugar con su mirada por si acaso aquel sujeto se escondía por allí.

– ¿Te refieres… a Andrei?

– ¿Quién mas vive pegado a ti las 24 horas?

–Jajaja, Andrei no es mi guardaespaldas.

–Bueno, bueno, tu productor o lo que sea que haga.

–Él y yo solo somos amigos. –Yuki se extraño ante la respuesta y Shuichi, entendiendo su expresión, agrego: –Ya no trabajamos juntos.

– ¿Por qué?

–No estoy muy seguro pero ayer fue el último día. Solo me dijo que ya era hora de tomar caminos separados, que ya no era necesaria su presencia. Supongo que en estos momentos debe estar en Rusia con su familia. Fue muy gracioso el despedirlo, no se subió al avión hasta que me aseguro que la disquera y él siempre me apoyarían y me hizo jurarle que lo llamaría si necesitaba algo, hubieras visto la expresión de las personas, ya estaban desesperadas por despegar, jajaja. Es una gran persona, sabes, es como un hermano para mí, creo que nunca podré pagarle todo lo que hizo.

–Yo tampoco –murmuro Eiri.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato, pues ¿Qué mas quedaba por decir? Solo las típicas frases de cortesía y una que otra anécdota, quizás.

– ¿Cómo te has sentido? –pregunto el escritor.

–Bien.

–Y… ¿Qué tal la terapia?

–Pues… no es tan terrible como lo imaginé, solo que es un poco aburrido no poder hacer todo lo que quiera. ¡Ni siquiera puedo comer chocolates¿Puedes creerlo? Tal vez tratan de matarme de hambre o hacerme adelgazar hasta desaparecer…

–Tal vez…

–Y¿Cómo has estado, Yuki?

–Igual que siempre.

– ¿Y tu padre?

–Supongo que vivirá hasta el próximo milenio.

– ¡Eso significa que no has ido a visitarlo!

–Mmh… ¿Qué puedo decir?

– ¡Pero que malo eres, Yuki! Como sea, nunca haces caso. Bueno, la próxima vez que lo visites, que espero sea pronto, lo saludas de mi parte¿ok?

–Como quieras, pero es mas probable que tú vayas primero.

– ¡Yuki! –Shuichi inflo sus mejillas mientras hacia pucheros.

–Jajaja. Te ves muy gracioso así, Shu.

–…tú… reíste… ¿acaso es el fin del mundo? –el pelirrosa tenia los ojos abiertos como platos.

–La gente ríe cuando algo le hace gracia. Es de lo mas normal¿acaso tú no lo haces? –dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

– ¡Claro que si! –Shuichi cruzo los brazos y se giro indignado. –Pero en ti no es muy "normal".

–Todos cambiamos alguna vez.

–Yuki… –el cantante no se esperaba una respuesta así, cuando se giro nuevamente observo que el escritor aun le sonreía, no sabia que hacer o que decir. Lucia tan bien de esa forma y el tenerlo tan cerca era… Podía sentir cientos de descargas eléctricas atravesando su cuerpo y nublándole el pensamiento, deseaba poder pasar horas así, observando cada detalle en el rostro del escritor. Shu se sonrojo ligeramente. Si tan solo…

De repente, Shuichi sintió los brazos del rubio atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo. No supo muy bien en que momento fue que correspondió el abrazo, pero no le importo mucho ya que la sensación de bienestar era absoluta.

–Fue un gusto volver a verte –susurro el escritor. –Ojala que este encuentro se vuelva a repetir pronto –el abrazo concluyo y ambos quedaron viéndose de frente.

"Por cierto, esa canción, la ultima del concierto, es muy triste para ti, sin embargo me gusto, creo que comienzas a tener un poco de talento.

–Pero… anoche fue la primera vez que… –repuso Shuichi un tanto confundido.

–Lo se –interrumpió el rubio.

– ¡Estuviste en el concierto! Pero… ¿Por qué no usaste el boleto que te envié? Yo… creí que tú estabas…

–…molesto contigo?

–…si…

–Nunca podría enojarme contigo, Shuichi. Si no utilice aquella entrada es solo porque no me apetecía estar con los demás, no porque no quisiera verte.

–Yuki.

–Bueno, tengo que marcharme –dijo el escritor. –Deje a mi editora esperando por un avance de mi novela. Cuídate mucho y, si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Un breve abrazo y un beso en la frente del pelirrosa fue la forma de despedirse de Eiri. Shuichi lo vio levantarse de la banca y tomar camino sobre la blanca nieve y entre las lapidas del cementerio, sin voltear la vista atrás, alejándose una vez mas de su vida.

_Si tan solo…_ Shuichi cerró los ojos con fuerza. _Si tan solo… tuviera el valor suficiente… pero…_

"_Nunca te arrepientas de las decisiones que tomes si estas te llevan a tu felicidad."_

_No quiero… ¡No quiero arrepentirme otra vez! _Pensó el pelirrosa. Abrió los ojos y observo la silueta de aquel hombre, de ojos dorados, que aun se encontraba cerca de él. Con determinación, se levanto de su lugar y corrió hasta alcanzarle.

– ¡Espera, Yuki!

El rubio se detuvo a la mención de su nombre y volvió el rostro hacia la persona que lo llamaba. Shuichi se detuvo frente a él, su respiración era agitada y recargo su peso sobre sus rodillas semiflexionadas provocando que el flequillo de la frente le cubriese los ojos, impidiendo ver su expresión.

– ¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto el escritor.

–Yuki… yo… esa canción… la escribí para ti… –dijo entrecortadamente.

–Lo se.

–Pero…

–Esa no es tu historia, Shuichi. Lo dejaste todo muy claro en el aeropuerto, no tienes porque darme explicaciones. No sientas lastima por mi.

Eiri volvió a despedirse pero antes de poder dar el primer paso la mano del pelirrosa sobre el puño de su abrigo lo detuvo.

–…perdón… yo… lo siento… lo siento mucho…

– ¿De que hablas, Shuichi? No has hecho nada malo ¿Por qué te disculpas? –pregunto el escritor, se preocupo mas al notar que Shuichi seguía con la mirada baja y, al parecer, sin poder contestarle.

–…te mentí… –continuo el pelirrosa, su voz sonaba a punto de quebrarse –…lo que dije… fue una mentira… tenia miedo… de que me lastimaras otra vez… no quería arrepentirme… pero… es difícil… le prometí que no lo haría… pero no puedo…

– ¿A quien te refieres?

–…ese día… te conté todo, mi vida…

– ¿Hablas de cuanto te marchaste?

–…si… dije que estaba bien… que así era feliz… pero… no es cierto… no puedo ser feliz… si tu no estas aquí…

Ambos se encontraban bajo la protección de un enorme fresno, las pocas hojas que aun conservaba se mecían al compás del viento y acompañaban a los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaron a caer.

Shuichi aun se aferraba a la manga del escritor, no podía dejarle ir sin que este supiera la verdad, era muy probable que ese discurso ya no sirviera de nada pero, por lo menos, le quitaría la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

–…yo… yo te amo Yuki… te amo quizás mas que la primera vez… mas de lo que debería… se que es tonto decirlo ahora, después de tanto tiempo… –Shuichi levanto su rostro el cual estaba húmedo por las lagrimas que no cesaban de caer de sus ojos amatistas –…pero… si no lo hacia, el arrepentimiento no me iba a dejar en paz… se muy bien… –deshizo su agarre y volvió a ocultar su mirada –…que no me ibas a esperar siempre… con los brazos abiertos… es solo que… quería que lo supieras… por si alguna vez… –ya no pudo terminar la frase, el llanto se lo impedía, termino por recargar su espalda sobre el tronco del árbol y cubrirse los ojos con su mano.

–Shuichi, –el escritor tomo el rostro del pelirrosa provocando que sus miradas se encontraran –sabes que te amo, por mi te esperaría toda la vida de ser necesario. No estoy muy seguro cuando fue que todo esto empezó, probablemente el mismo día que te conocí, nunca llegue a imaginar que tomarías un lugar tan especial en mi vida pero te puedo asegurar que este sentimiento vivirá por siempre –de uno de sus bolsillos saco un pañuelo y comenzó a borrar el rastro que las lagrimas habían dejado sobre la cara de Shuichi.

–Yuki…

–No soy la mejor persona y te he causado muchísimo dolor pero, te lo pregunto una vez más¿me darías la oportunidad de enmendar mi error¿me dejarías estar a tu lado una vez más y mostrarte, día a día, cuanto te amo?

Shuichi no dijo nada, se encontraba perdido en la dorada mirada y el calido contacto de las manos del escritor sobre su rostro, en un acto reflejo coloco las suyas encima y, con un movimiento de cabeza, asintió confirmando después su respuesta con la voz.

El rostro se le ilumino a ambos, los miedos, la ira y la decepción les habían hecho cometer infinidad de errores, uno tras otro, y los había separado por demasiado tiempo pero, cuando dos almas se pertenecen, cuando los corazones se funden en uno, el amor que existe es tan grande que nada ni nadie puede desaparecerlo.

Yuki unió sus cuerpos en un abrazo que eliminara cualquier espacio entre ellos y, como en toda novela romántica, sellaron ese momento con un dulce y muy anhelado beso que se les antojo como el mejor de todos.

–Te amo, Yuki.

–Te amo, Shuichi.

Que viniera lo que tuviera que venir, que el mundo se partiera en dos en ese mismo momento, ya nada tenia importancia pues ellos se amaban y eso es algo que jamás cambiaria.

**FIN.

* * *

**

**Tanita:** muy bien, aki esta, el FIN, k fello sentí al escribir esas tres letras… creo k voy a llorar…

**Julia:** por fin! los dejaste vivir juntos y felices… T.T soy tan feliz!

**Tanita:** bueno… tendremos k superarlo, algún día tenia k acabar pero eso no significa k deje de escribir, pronto me verán trabajando en el fic "La Esencia del Tiempo", por akello de las amenazas de no haberlo continuado.

**Julia:** es k fue muy cruel dejarlo así!

**Tanita:** pos si, pero me es difícil escribir varias historias al mismo tiempo.

**Raciel:** se le llama falta de capacidad

**Tanita:** cállate! No pienso enojarme contigo hoy, estoy feliz por este final y la gran sorpresa!

**Julia:** cual sorpresa?

**Tanita:** mmm… te lo diré, aunk aun no estoy muy segura de ello. Es probable k esta historia tenga un siguiente track con un segundo final casi como alternativo, ubicado tiempo después a este, pero aun falta ver si realmente me agradaba pues, no se si se habrán dado cuenta, la canción: "Una Absurda Canción de Amor" jamás apareció y pos como terminar el fic sin la canción "principal"

**Julia:** oh! Tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta.

**Raciel**: …patético… ya déjalo morir así!

**Tanita:** YO haré lo k me de la regalada gana con MI historia, ok?

**Raciel:** como kieras, solo terminaras más hundida en el fango.

**Tanita:** no oigo, no oigo, soy de palo!

**Raciel:** infantil…

**Tanita:** TOM! REVIEWS!

**Tom:** aki están!

**Tanita**: buen chico, ten, toma una galleta.

**Tom: **ahora soy el perro?

**Tanita: **n.n

_killua89:_ ah! con k a eso te referías! Kizas deba leer mas seguido lo k escribo, Andrei es hermoso! Lo malo que no explique mucho sobre él pero es que la historia era Shu x Yuki y no Shu x Yuki x Andrei, aunk tuvo sus tintes. Espero k el final haya sido de tu agrado y pues nos seguiremos leyendo, i hope. Muchos besitos y abrazos.

_Queenofthedeath:_ muchísimas gracias por los comentarios. Veo k fuiste una victima mas de mis cortes de suspenso. Pues, supongo k ya descubrí k Shu no dijo lo k esperabas k dijera, tuvo k esperar varios meses después, una pregunta¿en algun momento se entiende k es Eiri el k esta muerto? Bueno, espero seguir leyéndonos por estos lares, cuídate mucho.

**Tanita:** muy bien gente, solo me keda decir gracias por todos sus comentarios y/o que siguieron esta historia paso a paso, y si tu eres uno de los k les dio HVA escribir este es un buen momento pa' dejar tu comentario final, espero que esta historia les haya gustado, a todos un abrazo muy fuerte y que siempre tengas éxito en lo que hagan, no se dejen derrotar por las adversidades pues la vida continua. Nos vemos.

**Tom:** Hasta pronto!

**Raciel:** adiós.

**Julia:** Bye bye. Kisses kisses.


	19. Track 19

**Tanita:** Hola mis hermosas cositas ruidosas!

**Raciel:** eso se leyo muy pervertido...

**Tanita:** lo se, pero acabo de ver un video de una cosita ruidosa :P

**Raciel:** o.oU

**Tanita:** Como han estado? Que tal me los ha tratado la vida? Espero que muy bien porque yo me la he pasado dos dos, aunque estando con mis amigos, los temas de conversacion no terminan. Bueno, aqui esta, a peticion de varios, el ¿epilogo, asi es¿no Raciel?

**Raciel:** a mi no me preguntes TU eres la escritora.

**Tanita:** T.T buah! k malo!

**Julia:** asi es Tanita, supongo...

**Tanita:** T.T bueno... como sea, aki esta, ahora si, el ultimo track, me ha tomado las 100 hojas de word toooodo el fic y me siento muy orgullosa, sobre todo porque ha sido bien recibido, mil gracias a todos ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo de PE a PA y sobretodo por dejarme saber sus comentarios. Les estare eternemaente agradecida.

**Julia:** si, se siente retebonito que te halaguen. Dime cositas bonitas, bombon!

**Raciel:** no!

**Julia:** por que?

**Raciel:** porque no quiero...

**Julia:** u.u...T.T... BUAH! K MAL ME TRATAS!

**Tanita:** o.oU... bue... disfruten este verdadero final, a mi me encanto, despues de escribir como 3 prototipos. Enjoy it!

**Julia:** TE ODIO!

* * *

"**Una Absurda Canción de Amor"**

**Track 19.**

El suave vaivén del viento provoca graciosos movimientos en las cortinas de aquella habitación, la iluminación era brindada única y exclusivamente por el blanco brillo de la luna llena.

Un joven, cabellos rubios y ojos dorados, se encontraba recargado sobre el marco de la ventana observando el paisaje nocturno. Consigo traía una simple hoja de papel y un lápiz. La noche era calida, por esa razón, Yuki había abierto la ventana, para permitir que la brisa lo refrescara.

Leía una y otra vez la hoja que traía consigo agregando, ocasionalmente, alguna frase que se le venia al momento. Suspiro profundamente, estaba cansado pero el sueño parecía encontrarse muy lejos de él, había intentado diversos métodos para llegar a la inconciencia, sin éxito alguno, por lo que no encontró mejor manera de distraerse que el de hacer lo que mejor sabia, escribir.

Pero, aquel no era un escrito cualquiera pues, en esa hoja, plasmaba lo que en voz propia aun no era capaz de expresar, todos sus pensamientos, su forma de sentir, incluso su miedo mas profundo y todo dirigido a una sola persona. No era una novela, mucho menos una carta, como algunas personas podrían suponer, sino que era una canción¿Por qué demonios escribía una canción? No estaba muy seguro del porqué pero, al girarse y recargar su peso sobre la espalda, encontró el motivo perfecto

Shuichi se estaba profundamente dormido sobre la cama de su cuarto, dormía en una extraña posición, abrazando la almohada y balbuceando un montón de palabras ininteligibles. Yuki miro su rostro, que lucia en completa paz, y la silueta de su cuerpo dibujada sobre las sabanas. Sonrió, sin darse cuenta, recordando la ocasión en que el pelirrosa se había enojado con él por no permitirle cantar la primera canción que había escrito. Esta bien, si el pelirrosa deseaba una canción suya entonces él le cumpliría el capricho.

Continuo escribiendo unas cuantas frases más hasta que la creyó terminada, releyó una vez mas buscando algo que corregir. No fue sino hasta que quedo completamente satisfecho que doblo con cuidado el papel y lo coloco dentro de un sobre, el remitente estaba ya escrito. No era la mejor canción del mundo, eso era cierto, ni tampoco la mas profunda, la mas alegre ni la mas triste, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si vería la luz o si la gente, en un par de años mas, la recordaría, lo único que sabia con certeza era que, en ella, lograba expresar lo que con palabras nunca podría.

_Me vi gravitando, a tu alrededor,_

_Voy cayendo en espiral,_

_Directo a tu corazón._

_Algo esencial, me sustentara._

Puso el sobre en una mesa y, después, se sentó en una silla cercana posando su mirada sobre el chico en la cama que aun dormía placidamente. Todo en Shuichi era tan perfecto, pensaba el escritor, su piel blanca y suave, su sedoso cabello con aquel color tan poco usual, sus ojos, un par de perfectas amatistas y su voz, más dulce que cualquier otro sonido terrenal. En definitiva, le amaba sobremanera, tal cual era, con su personalidad tan cambiante y, en ocasiones, tan molesta, con todos sus momentos de alegría, tristeza o dolor, no importaba la situación o el momento, él siempre le amaría sin condición.

El pelirrosa comenzó a moverse y, con su mano, tanteo el área donde, se suponía, el rubio dormía, al no encontrarlo abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre la cama, encontrado al susodicho sentado en una silla, no lograba verlo con claridad pero por la pasividad de su respiración suponía que estaría sumergido en sus pensamientos o dormido.

– ¿Yuki estas bien?

El mencionado levanto la mirada, no se había percatado del momento en que el pelirrosa se había despertado, lo observo embelesado pues la luz de la luna brillaba sobre él dándole un aspecto encantador, casi mágico.

– ¿Yuki? –Shuichi volvió a llamarlo pues el rubio parecía no responder. Pensó en levantarse pero, al recordar su carencia de ropa, se sonrojo y opto por seguir donde estaba. – ¿Te ocurre algo?

_Tengo impregnado,_

_Todo tu calor,_

_Esa grata sensación, _

_De tu cuerpo y tu olor,_

_Puedo sentir la profundidad_

_De tu ser._

El rubio se levanto de su lugar y fue a sentarse junto al pelirrosa, lo observo un momento mas y después comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el rostro del menor como queriendo verificar si lo que tenia frente a él era real y no solo una mala jugada de su imaginación.

Shuichi se extraño un poco por el comportamiento del escritor, aun seguía siendo un tanto inusuales esas mudas expresiones de cariño. Estuvieron hace un rato hasta que el pelirrosa creyó comprender y decidió preguntar: –Te iras¿no es así?

–Si.

– ¿Cuándo?

–Mañana, antes del mediodía.

Shuichi se entristeció, habían pasado poco tiempo juntos desde el ultimo viaje del rubio y ahora tenia que regresar a Japón, no sentía deseos de dejarle partir pero eso era lo que habían decidido, era mejor, para ambos, no forzar al amor a ser como antes, por eso continuaban con sus vidas normales, en los distintos países que habitaban, y verse por lo menos una vez al mes o, mas bien, que el rubio lo visitara una vez al mes puesto que Shuichi aun no podía viajar.

_No ves que estoy, _

_Muriéndome de amor por vos,_

_No se mas que hacer_

_Y quiero ya volverte a ver,_

_No seré fugaz y podré volar,_

_Respirándote junto a mí._

– ¿Esta bien? –pregunto el escritor.

–Si –Shuichi se abrazo al cuerpo de Yuki, le gustaba sentirse cerca de él. –Es solo que te voy a extrañar.

–Quisiera poder llevarte conmigo.

–Veras que, para la próxima ocasión, seré yo quien te visite.

–Te estaré esperando. –Yuki acariciaba la espalda del pelirrosa.

–Y entonces, podremos visitar juntos a Sakuma-san y a Kumagoro –dijo muy alegre el pelirrosa.

–Primero muerto –contestó el rubio imaginándose la tan torturante visita.

– ¡Oh, Yuki! Pero si seria muy divertido.

–Claro, ya lo imagino. Como sea, te deje un regalo, espere que te guste.

– ¿Un regalo¡En serio¿Cuál¿Dónde? –el pelirrosa giraba el rostro de un lado a otro.

–Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto Shuichi con lagrimitas en los ojos.

–Porque no quiero morir asfixiado.

– ¡Yuki! Que malo eres conmigo.

–Jajaja. Bueno, entonces déjame arreglarlo.

–?

_Puedo sentir la profundidad de tu ser._

_No ves que estoy, _

_Muriéndome de amor por vos,_

_No se mas que hacer_

_Y quiero ya volverte a ver,_

_No seré fugaz_

_Y podré volar respirándote._

–Ya que no puedo dormir y tú estas despierto, quizás podamos hacer algo para que veas que no soy TAN malo –el rubio comenzó a acariciar de manera insinuante a Shuichi.

– ¿A que te refieres? –Shuichi se sonrojo al sentir al rubio invadir su cuello dando ligeras mordidas.

–Usa la imaginación –el rubio comenzó a recostar el cuerpo del pelirrosa sobre la cama.

–Yuki… no… no quiero… –Shuichi intentaba apartarlo aunque no con mucha insistencia.

_No ves que estoy, _

_Muriéndome de amor por vos,_

_No se mas que hacer_

_Y quiero ya volverte a ver._

–Vamos, claro que quieres o ¿prefieres esperar hasta dentro de un largo e interminable mes? –Yuki recorrió entero el cuerpo de Shuichi con sus manos y su boca, provocando ligeros quejidos por parte del menor. Llego hasta sus labios y los beso de una forma ardiente casi salvaje, introduciendo su lengua, inspeccionando hasta el más mínimo rincón dentro de la boca del pelirrosa, después mordiendo sus labios y volviendo a introducir su lengua.

–Eres un chantajista.

–Yo también te amo.

_No ves que estoy, _

_Muriéndome de amor por vos,_

_No se mas que hacer_

_Y quiero ya volverte a ver._

El viento volvió a mecer las cortinas de la habitación provocando que los rayos de luna iluminaran la habitación, enfocándose en el pequeño sobre en el cual se alcanzaba a leer lo siguiente:

_Para Shuichi Shindo._

"_**Una Absurda Canción De Amor"**_

_Escrito con toda la fuerza de mi ser y mi idolatría hacia ti. Espero te guste._

_Te amo, Shuichi. Nunca lo olvides._

_Yuki Eiri._

_.69.69.69._

¿La vida es absurda? Probablemente. ¿El amor es lo mas tonto? No veo porque hay que negarlo. sin embargo, al final, son nuestros pensamientos, decisiones y acciones lo que hacen que todo cobre un sentido y la vida sea mejor de lo que es, nunca temas decir lo que piensas, nunca temas hacer lo que quieras y trata jamás arrepentirte pues nunca sabrás cuando será la ultima vez.

**FIN.** (Ahora si)

* * *

**Tanita:** y aki estuvo La Absurda Cancion de Amor, original de Enanitos Verdes y mi primera fuente de inspiracion. Recuerdo que la escuche y me dije a mi misma: "Ah, cabron! Esta cancion esta chida! Tienes que escribir algo sobre esta!" y aqui esta el resultado. Tampoco esperen la gran cancion pues no dice mucho mucho como otras que pude haber elegido, pero, como dice la misma letra, es ABSURDA.

**Raciel:** creo k de ESO ya nos dimos cuenta

**Tanita:** no recuerdo que alguien te preguntara

**Raciel:** me da igual.

**Tanita:** grrr...

**Julia:** snif!

**Tom:** vamos Julia, no hay pork estar triste

**Julia:** pero... snif... ya no me kiere... ya no tengo motivos para vivir...

**Tom:** ...Julia... vamos, kieres ir de compras?

**Julia:** ...no... snif...

**Raciel:** yo nunca dije eso...

**Julia:** ...pero no me dices cosas bonitas...y... tan emotiva k estuvo la historia...snif...

**Raciel:** ...

**Julia:** lo ves? eso significa k no me kieres! buah!

**Raciel:** no... yo... yo te...

**Tanita:** cuanto a k no se atreve a decirselo?

**Tom:** yo creo k si

**Tanita:** mmm... lo dudo... pasame las palomitas

**Tom:** toma

**Tanita:** gracias

**Raciel:** ustedes dos FUERA!

**Tanita:** Ah! Ya ya, no tienes porque gritar.

**Tom:** ese golpe me dolio...T.T

**Tanita:** bueno, como sea, espero que nos podamos ver proximamente en "La Esencia del Tiempo", tbn aki, en la seccion de Gravitation. Se me cuidan mucho y ahi seimaginan que es lo que Raciel le dira a Julia.

**Tom:** y k es lo que Jules hara despues

**Tanita:** mmm... tienes razon... sera mejor pedir hospicio en la casa de alguien mas... se k soy pervertida perono kiero un trauma para el resto de mi vida

**Tom:** tienes razon.


End file.
